Destello de Plata: El Titan de Agua
by sprintbolt
Summary: Segunda entrega de la Saga Destello de Plata, Cloud aun tiene un mal que enfrentar pero debera descubrir que la vida no es siempre como se espera. Tendra que tomar deciciones sobre un futuro desconocido solo si quiere descubrir su pasado y esta vez enfrentara a mucho mas antes de poder seguir junto a Tifa.
1. Recuerdos

****SprintBolt: Hola^^ nuevamente este es mi segunda sorpresa de navidad xD

Cloud: comenzamos nuevamente

Tifa: otra vez no aparezco desde el principio

SprintBolt: siempre hay quejas con ustedes -.- , que es parte de la trama y ya pense como apareceras sera muy... drástico jejeje.

Cloud: eso que quiere decir?

SprintBolt: lo sabrás en los próximos capítulos.

Cloud: venga, aun no empezamos y ya estas con el suspenso

SprintBolt: que puedo decir, es parte de mi ser. pero bueno ha pasado ya mucho tiempo o eso me parecio *o* nose si hayan estado esperando esto o no pero aun así espero alegrarlos un poco en navidad. asi que disfruten de este segundo libro.

Tifa: ninguno de los personajes de final fantasy pertenece a Sprintbolt

**Capítulo I**

**Recuerdos**

El viento soplaba con suavidad, eran los primeros días de primavera. El pueblo había permanecido tranquilo en los últimos meses, dentro de lo normal. Se respiraba un ambiente de paz, al menos para la mayoría de habitantes de Nibelheim. En ese momento no me sentía muy calmado, acababa de tener un serio pleito con los idiotas que se juntaban con Tifa. Habían dicho muchas cosas sobre mi hermano, y sobre como había crecido su relación con Tifa. Firion sabía lo que yo sentía por Tifa que no se atrevería a intentar algo con ella, aunque se lo había negado lo suficiente para que cualquiera desistiera de la idea.

¡Cloud!, espera - llamo Tifa a lo lejos, no tenía intención de detenerme pero mi cuerpo ya había parado de caminar - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto al alcanzarme con su tierna voz, me miro con esos ojos tan hermosos - Estas raro, desde hace algunos días.

¿no has escuchado a tus amigos? - pregunte con ironía, voltee a verla con frialdad - soy raro.

Ellos no importan, ni lo que digan - reclamo Tifa en voz baja, se acercó con una sonrisa - yo sé que eres un gran chico.

Tú eres la única que lo piensa, así que lo dudo - respondí con una pequeña risa.

También esta Firion - apunto Tifa haciendo un gesto pensativo - tu hermano es muy divertido y amigable.

¿él te gusta? - pregunte con nerviosismo, mi corazón se apretaba en mi pecho.

Sí, claro - sentí mi cabeza girar y luche por mantenerme en pie - también es mi amigo.

No me refería a eso - aclare de forma condescendiente, Tifa me miro curiosa un momento.

Ah… - dijo al darse cuenta, su rostro adopto un tono carmesí que la hacían ver encantadora - creo que somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso - dijo evadiendo mi mirada, Tifa tenía un buen punto. Teníamos 5 años.

Es verdad, pero aun así… - comente pensando de forma rápida, Tifa no me había respondido aún - no creo que te gusten los demás chicos del pueblo.

Claro que no - concordó Tifa con un gesto muy serio en rostro - solo me divierto con ellos.

¿Te gusto yo? - pregunte luego de un momento, Tifa se sonrojo pero no evito mi mirada.

Si…y yo - respondió acercándose un poco, sus labios temblaron mientras su sonrojo aumentaba - ¿te gusto?

Eh… - suspire reteniendo el aliento por la sorpresa, no me esperaba que dijera eso. Tifa cerró los ojos retrocediendo ligeramente.

Olvídalo - dijo con rapidez, su voz era débil y algo nerviosa - yo solo…

Me gustas mucho - respondí acercándome a ella, Tifa levanto la cabeza para mirarme. La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro me deslumbro.

Deberíamos regresar, nos meteremos en más problemas - comento divertida, lo cierto es que el pueblo miraba de mala manera mi cercanía con Tifa.

Dijiste que también te gustaba Firion - dije aun sin moverme, Tifa me miro con intriga y yo con cierto temor por su respuesta - si tuvieras que elegir entre ambos ¿Quién sería?

La luna estaba oculta por la niebla, era difícil la visibilidad en el sendero. Habíamos estado vario días caminando por el bosque, Sephirot había dicho que llegaríamos pronto a una posada de paso. Descansaríamos ahí antes de ir al pueblo de Rimyo, sería la próxima parada de nuestro viaje. Aunque fuera solo una posada, ansiaba mucho descansar en la comodidad de una cama y tal vez ducharme.

¿Ya falta poco? - volví a preguntar a Sephirot quien iba delante de mí, aun no entendía como podía mantenerse con tanta energía y fuerza.

Si, deberíamos poder ver los faroles cruzando esa curva - explico Sephirot con un suspiro cansado, le había estado haciendo la misma pregunta en la hora anterior.

Genial - exclame adelantándome a la curva, estaba emocionado por llegar. Pero mi alegría se apagó pronto - no hay nada, todo está oscuro.

¿Qué? Eso es raro - comento Sephirot mirando el sendero con sospecha.

Seguimos el camino avanzando entre la niebla pero aun no podíamos ver ninguna luz, yo me comenzaba a desesperar y Sephirot solo se confundía cada vez más. Un fuerte viento movió el camino añadiendo el frio a mi lista de incomodidades, Sephirot solo se paralizo un momento poniendo una cruda expresión. Salió trotando sin explicarme nada, lo seguí como pude pero ya estaba muy cansado. Lo llame queriendo preguntar por su actitud pero no conseguí respuesta, me quede petrificado al ver una figura amorfa entre la niebla.

Corrí junto a Sephirot quien se encontraba al pie de la edificación, era la posada pero estaba totalmente destruida. Nos adentramos solo para ver una masacre, había una docena de cadáveres. Algunos cuerpos estaban calcinados y otros heridos de forma horrible, Sephirot paseo por el lugar analizando la situación.

Me acerque hacia lo que sería el lobby de entrada, me sorprendió solo encontrar a tres hombres uniformados. Habían puesto una especie de trinchera en medio del corredor, se había librado un pequeño combate. No debió haber durado mucho, la mayoría de los que estaban en el lugar eran solo viajeros, algunas mujeres.

No hay comida, ni provisiones, no hay nada - comento Sephirot que venia del piso superior.

Los mataron a todos ¿era necesario? - pregunte mirando los cadáveres, muchos de ellos tendrían familias en algún lugar. Sephirot se acercó y contemplo la escena también.

Yo no veo personas, veo mano de obra y una potencial fuerza militar - aclaro Sephirot mirándome con seriedad - eso es lo que vieron los atacantes y es lo que deberías ver tú desde ahora.

No es una forma de pensar que me atraiga mucho - comente con tristeza, Sephirot comenzó a rodear el lobby arrastrando los cuerpos - ¿Qué hace?

Los llevaremos afuera, luego reuniremos algo de madera y haremos fuego - explico llevando dos cuerpos por la puerta de entrada.

Nos quedaremos aquí - exclame con desaprobación, era la tumba de muchas personas. Pasar la noche ahí era una idea que no me atraía para nada.

Es un largo viaje hasta el siguiente pueblo, es lo mejor - explico Sephirot mirando mi rostro, se paró un momento suspirando - sé que no te agrada todo esto, pero las cosas pasan.

Lo sé, pero aun así. Nunca vimos algo así, esto es inhumano, una masacre - dije con voz dura adelantándome para señalar todo el lugar manchado en sangre y muerte - ¿Qué paso aquí? - pregunte a mis adentros.

La guerra, eso paso aquí - respondió con seriedad comenzando a llevar más cuerpos, suspire con frustración antes de comenzar a hacer lo mismo. Sephirot se paró un momento antes de salir por la entrada nuevamente - y pronto pasara en todo el continente.

La oscuridad de la cueva se había visto envuelta en un cegador destello plateado, un prado iluminado. En comparación, a veces anteriores, ahora todo se encontraba congelado y lleno de nieve, seguía siendo iluminadamente hermoso pero no dejaba de transmitir decadencia. Eleve mi vista cuanto me era posible buscándola, a esa misteriosa niña. La encontré a unos metros de mi posición, derrumbada en la capa de nieve y siendo cubierta poco a poco por la ventisca. Me levante con preocupación pero mi cuerpo se tambaleo antes de caer de rodillas nuevamente.

Nos está consumiendo - escuche su voz como un leve soplo de viento, tan débil y transmitiendo una inmensa tristeza - poco a poco, a todos y a todo.

¿Estás bien? - logre articular con dificultad y un raro tono de voz.

Lo estaré mientras ustedes lo estén - respondió con un tono de felicidad en su voz - ella ha estado interviniendo en todo, el ciclo debe seguir siempre para mantener el equilibrio - susurro con voz alarmada.

¿Qué ciclo? No entiendo - dije con voz cansada, siempre eran respuestas medias. Solo pistas de lo que podría ser.

Ahora se ha parado, ha estado detenido hasta hace poco - explico con voz triste, la vi levantarse con dificultad hasta quedar sentada. Su cabello se agitaba con la ventisca, mi preocupación se enervo - ellos comenzaran a aparecer, será un caos en todos las realidades y mundos. Porque ellos tienen ese poder, y no planean salvar nada - explico con la voz cada vez más débil - porque ahora nada tiene el valor suficiente para ser salvado.

¿por qué? - pregunte con frustración y algo de temor, la sentía distante cada vez más. Como si algo estuviera alejándome de ahí, estire mi mano intentando acercarme - ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Porque… - susurro con un tono de alegría y ternura - me lo dijiste tú.

Abrí mis ojos con un ligero dolor en mis costillas, lance un suspiro mientras me levantaba del piso de madera. Me había caído de la cama, últimamente había estado teniendo sueños agitados. En especial era la última parte la que más me preocupaba, era algo que había sucedido en el viaje a la jungla. Y había estado recordándolo seguidamente, el sueño con Tifa también era algo relativamente nuevo. Un recuerdo que no había aparecido en mi mente hasta hace poco, sentí la esperanza de haber comenzado a recordar poco a poco sobre mi pasado.

Me levante en dirección al baño, me moje el rostro con agua antes de verme al espejo. Sin duda mis facciones habían madurado, mis músculos también estaban más definidos; algo de esperarse después de todo.

Recordé ligeramente mi vida en la Tierra, tan tranquila y normal. Aburrida, era la definición que siempre le había dado. Al menos había sido así hasta que cumplí los 16 y salí en un viaje a Japón donde una asesina llamada Amelia comenzó a cazarme. De alguna manera logre escapar con la ayuda de mi collar, pose mi mano en el. Brillaba con normalidad con un color similar al de mis ojos, así fue como comenzó mi viaje en Zothrus. Un mundo extraño, donde había nacido y fui forzado a ir a la Tierra por extraños sucesos. Lo único que recordaba de mi pasado y lo único que seguía recordando ahora era sobre una niña, Tifa.

Decidí buscar sobre mi pasado y aun ahora quisiera recordarlo, Sephirot me había ayudado bastante. Un poderoso soldado, legendario y muy conocido que se había convertido en mi maestro. Descubrió que podía dominar los cuatro elementos cuando lo normal era que una persona solo pudiera dominar uno y a lo mucho dos, por esa razón entre a la Academia. El jardín de Balamb, donde me prepare como Pledger y aprendí a dominar los elementos. Conocí a muchas personas ahí, se convirtieron en mis amigos.

Encontré a Tifa con quien descubrí el amor y muchas nuevas emociones que solo se puede descubrir estando enamorado. Hubo algunos problemas en nuestra relación y realmente creí que podríamos superarlo todo, no contaba con que yo sería el obstáculo más grande.

Además de Amelia que me había seguido a Zothrus y seguía su misión de asesinarme, y a todos los que estuvieran relacionados conmigo. Era realmente frustrante vivir de esa forma aunque lo sobrellevaba bien, además había conseguido a mis invocaciones por eso.

Tal vez en algún punto deje de preocuparme por mi pasado y de mí, solo me importaba estar junto a Tifa y protegerla como se lo prometí de niños. Una promesa que renovamos, aunque ella no lo supiera, antes de despedirnos hace un año. Amelia había ocasionado una guerra entre los tres reinos del continente, casi destruyo la ciudad de Rihen. Bahamut apareció para ayudarme a evitar eso pero aun así, Amelia logro escapar y ahora estaba libre. Perdí a bueno amigos en la batalla, Aran y Cristal. También obtuve un aliado inesperado, Vincent Valentine. Después de eso todos se separaron tomando sus decisiones y siguiendo sus caminos, lo mismo hizo Tifa. Ambos admitimos amarnos pero fue imposible en ese momento estar juntos, aun me pregunto si debí haber hecho más por detenerla. En cualquier caso Sephirot apareció para llevarme con él, en una nueva aventura.

Fuimos en busca de un herrero que fabricara mi espada, un año había pasado desde que partimos de Balamb. Parecía más tiempo, y ahora estaba ansioso porque el barco arribara. Salí del baño para recoger las sabanas y ordenar mis cosas, según me parecía no debería faltar mucho para llegar al puerto de Balamb. Tuve cuidado al acomodar mi espada, estaba en su funda. No la había usado muchas veces desde que la conseguí, fue muy duro pero al final lo había conseguido. No podía evitar emocionarme al tenerla, era un arma que solo yo podía usar en su máxima capacidad. Forjada totalmente a mis habilidades, una poderosa espada. Varios golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Cloud ¿ya estas despierto? - escuche la voz de Aeris preguntar tras la puerta - ¿puedo pasar?

Adelante - le dije terminando de ponerme el polo negro, tome mi espada y las puse sobre una silla junto con mi mochila - luces animada.

Llegaremos en 20 minutos, realmente me agrada la idea de llegar a tierra luego de 1 mes en este barco - explico con una sonrisa mientras paseaba por el cuarto, Aeris llevaba un vestido ligero que moldeaba su figura. Se había desarrollado más haciendo casi hipnótico el contoneo de sus caderas al caminar.

Debiste haber bajado en Kalm junto a Zack - le reproche con una sonrisa, fue una escena divertida en Kalm cuando Zack se despidió de nosotros. Mi gran amigo Zack, era mayor que yo y mi maestro en el control de la tierra pero tenía el comportamiento de un niño de 8 años - le cuesta estar lejos de ti.

No quería dejarte solo, Sephirot fue claro cuando nos reunimos en Bhujerba - me recordó Aeris tomando asiento en uno de los sillones, acomodo su vestido un poco para cruzar sus piernas. Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para mis ojos - con la situación actual de Armenia seguro no lo veremos en un tiempo.

El solo comento que sería bueno tener algo de compañía en mi viaje, ya no soy un niño. Se cuidarme bastante bien - le aclare volteando a mirarla a los ojos, me devolvió la mirada antes de sonreír con un rubor en las mejillas.

Es verdad, ya eres un hombre - concedió Aeris parándose, había crecido hasta superarla en altura - ¿pero acaso no te agrada que viniera?

Por supuesto que sí, me gusta estar a tu lado Aeris - respondí con un suspiro, de alguna forma esa frase había sonado de una forma diferente a como lo esperaba - deberíamos subir, quiero ver Balamb.

He escuchado que las cosas se han puesto diferentes - comento Aeris mientras salía por la puerta, me espero en el marco mientras equipaba mi espada y tomaba mi mochila - Balamb se ha convertido en una base militar.

Bueno era de esperarse esta en una posición favorable aunque debe resultar difícil a las personas - comente siguiéndola a través del corredor.

No solo eso, debido a lo ocurrido con la familia real… bueno, digamos que se podría desatar el caos - comento Aeris mirando mi rostro de confusión - claro, olvide que no estás muy informado. Hace unos meses la familia real sufrió un ataque, el rey fue asesinado y la princesa Rinoa está desaparecida.

¿El rey asesinado? - pregunte con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa - ¿cómo? ¿Quién tomo su lugar?

Se cree que fue un trabajo de alguna de las familias nobles, aunque no se aclara nada. No ha podido haber un sucesor, ya que todas las familias reclaman su derecho al poder. En este momento se encuentran en medio de una guerra internar por decidir quién será el próximo rey - explico Aeris con un tono lúgubre, subimos por los escalones hasta llegar a la cubierta, había mucha gente reunida. Viajeros, soldados y algunas familias - así que al no haber rey, el juez de la suprema corte es quien se hace cargo de las decisiones. Hay quienes no aprueban su autoridad, después de todo cada familia tiene su influencia. La lealtad hacia las personas en vez de al reino es lo que está provocando esta tensión.

Si las cosas están como lo dices, ¿Que ha pasado con la Academia? - cuestione apoyándome sobre el barandal intentando ver a través del mar - que posición ha tomado el Jardín de Balamb frente a todo esto.

Al ser una academia de Pledger, una muy prestigiosa, está en la mira de todas las familias. Creen que hay una gran fuerza militar entre los estudiantes y eso no le pareció bueno al Juez, mando a un duque para vigilar las actividades de la Academia - explico Aeris intentando recordar algunas cosas con un gesto pensativo - aunque parece que hace más que eso, se han cancelado y cambiado la rúbrica de muchas clases, en especiales las practicas. Es como si estuviera impidiendo que los estudiantes aprendan a luchar.

Es una buena forma tener control sobre la academia, pero deja desprotegidos a los estudiantes - comente con una sonrisa irónica, como lo había dicho Reno, las familias empezaron a moverse y habían conseguido dar un fuerte golpe.

Es lo que dijo Cid, realmente anda muy irritado con el tema - explico Aeris con voz preocupada recordando algo - el duque lo vigila muy de cerca, casi como esperando que cometa algún error.

Tal vez solo está buscando una razón para fastidiarlo, de alguna forma evita que haga algo contra estos cambios en Balamb - reflexioné con cuidado, me comencé a preguntar qué tanta libertad tendría dentro de Balamb. Alce la vista para vislumbrar a lo lejos el puerto de Balamb. Estaba completamente reparado y ahora tenía algunas fortificaciones a su alrededor.

Llegaremos pronto, me quedare unos días antes de ir a Kalm - informo Aeris contemplando el paisaje a mi lado.

Ya estoy de vuelta - susurre al viento mientras tomaba mis cosas, pronto desembarcaríamos.

Ciertamente Balamb había cambiado bastante desde que partí hace un año, había soldados por todas partes. Las personas tenían notorias expresiones de miedo y precaución, era algo frustrante en un principio. Aeris había tenido razón en que todo era un caos, no se ha descontroladas luchas o algo similar. La organización en Balamb era muy ineficiente, la mejor forma de explicarlo era que cada soldado y oficial ejercía la autoridad que creía correcta. Menos que eso algunos hacían los que les venía en gana, no podía reclamarse como abuso de poder porque como estaba la situación actual el poder podrían tenerlo todos. Después de todo cuando el rey no está, el poder regresa al pueblo y los soldados eran ahora la autoridad. Cada uno manejaba una distinta autoridad, la mejor forma de evitar problemas seria evitándolos.

De cualquier forma nos las arreglamos para pasar por las formas de seguridad y tomar un transporte hasta Balamb, Aeris también se hospedaría en la Academia. Como estaba la situación en la ciudad, yo también pensé que sería lo mejor. El jardín de Balamb no había cambiado mucho pero sin duda se sentía diferente, de cualquier forma sentía que mi libertad estaría grandemente limitada. La discreción seria una prioridad por lo menos mientras estuviera en Balamb, según Sephirot, tendría mi primera misión luego de graduarme. Aeris me guio por el edificio central para encontrarnos con el director, Cid, un hombre muy relajado y algo gruñón. Nunca me dio la impresión de tener el aspecto de la autoridad máxima del Jardín, claro que la apariencia no lo es todo.

Solo hasta aquí puedo acompañarte - anuncio Aeris al llegar frente al despacho del director - Iré a instalarme en los dormitorios, como ya habrás notado hay muchos soldados de Armenia y pero no todos tienen su lealtad hacia la nación. No llames mucho la atención.

Lo se, descuida - conteste con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Aeris me sonrió en respuesta. Se acercó hasta depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla, espere hasta q se fuera antes de entrar al despacho donde me esperaba Cid.

El despacho del director no había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que entre cuando ingrese al Jardín de Balamb, pero sin duda sentía algo diferente en la persona que estaba sentada tras el escritorio. Cid me miro con cansancio y molestia contenida, no imagine realmente lo que había tenido que soportar desde el inicio de la guerra. Un aura de tristeza y dolor se expandía alrededor del director, haciéndolo parecer viejo y sin fuerza.

Es bueno verte otra vez, Cloud - dijo con voz calmada pero era muy notorio el cansancio de cada palabra - ha pasado tiempo.

Igualmente, director - lo salude mientras Cid me hacia una seña para tomar asiento. Me observo con una sonrisa gastada mientras me acomodaba en la silla frente a él.

Bien pasemos al asunto central - dijo enderezándose en la silla, su sonrisa se agrando con ironía mientras sacaba un documento del cajón de su escritorio - como t lo explique antes de irte, con el registro otorgado por la antigua princesa Rinoa, usted obtendrá oficialmente el titulo de caballero de la orden cuando se gradué. Es decir, mañana al mediodía.

Eso significa que tendré que participar en la guerra - comente con una voz seca, mire el papel mientras me preguntaba si todo era tan simple realmente.

Todos participan de la guerra, esto es algo que nos afecta a todos. Pero si se refiere a tener misiones en el frente de batalla… bueno es muy probable - respondió con cierto cuidado mientras miraba un punto en el espacio - tu titulo te otorga el rango de "General".

Y eso es… ¿bueno? - pregunte con cierta duda, no estaba familiarizado con términos militares.

Si, bastante bueno - respondió Cid riendo con fuerza por primera vez desde que lo vi, espere con una sonrisa que se calmara - los rangos son soldado, sargento, capitán, comandante y coronel - comento mientras yo los comencé a memorizar con los dedos, sin duda era algo que usaría mucho en un futuro - ah y también están los generales de brigada, tu rango es incluso mas alto que ese, todos ellos pueden recibir ordenes de ti.

Entonces… ¿de quien recibo ordenes yo? - pregunte con duda luego de haber memorizado este ultimo rango, me dio cierta emoción tener el rango mas alto.

Solo hay 7 generales y todos reciben ordenes directas del Rey, aunque también pueden decidir aceptar misiones menores si lo creen necesario - explico Cid mirando con una sonrisa la emoción infantil que había aparecido en mis ojos, de pronto su rostro se torno serio - debo advertirte que solo reveles tu rango y titulo en una caso extremo, muchos desean esa posición, tu vida podría tornarse peligrosa.

Entiendo, mi vida ya es lo suficientemente peligrosa… tendré cuidado - asegure con calma sosteniendo la mirada seria de Cid, pasaron unos segundos en los que relajo los hombros - supongo que eso es todo ¿cierto?

Si, es lo que tenia que informar - respondió Cid con calma, sin embargo no parecía que debiera irme - pero hay algo que quiero pedirte.

Dígame - respondí acomodándome nuevamente en la silla mientras lo miraba con atención.

Sabes algo acerca de la situación en Armenia, sobre la corona y el régimen militar - comento Cid comenzando a arreglar algunos papeles, me miro con interés.

Si, las familias están peleando por llegar a la corona y utilizan sus influencias para ganar ventaja - resumí rodando los ojos mientras recordaba lo explicado por Aeris.

Es lo principal, el caso es que hay alguien más que busca la corona aparte de las familias - aclaro con lentitud Cid, se levanto con cansancio de su silla. Lo observe acercarse a la ventana dándome la espalda - quien esta a cargo por el momento es el Juez de la Suprema Corte, pero busca algo mas y tiene a los militares de su lado.

Pensé que las familias estaban influyendo a los militares - debatí alzando mi voz dé la impresión.

Así era en un principio, y así lo ve la gente, es lo que él quiere. Pero las familias tienen cada uno un servicio secreto muy capacitado y el juez ha logrado poner a los militares de su parte - explico Cid aun dándome la espalda, tenia la vista fija en un punto en el exterior. Mi mente divago un poco preguntándome sobre el paradero de los Turcos - y por lógica tiene todas las cartas a su favor, solo existe un problema para su toma del poder y es la otra parte de la fuerza de Armenia.

Los Seeds - complete rodando los ojos, era cierto que había militares con habilidades elementales pero solo unos pocos Pledger graduados seguían ese camino. Los demás obtenían el rango de oficiales Seeds, y se asemejaban a mercenarios hasta cierto punto. Podían recibir misiones de cualquier militar o incluso civil, podían aceptarla o no y recibían un pago por completar la misión - con quienes esta su lealtad si ya no hay un Rey que seguir.

La lealtad de los Seeds es hacia la nación misma, al reino de Armenia y no a una persona, siempre ha sido así - explico Cid volteando a mirarme, un expresión agotada apareció en su semblante - No reciben ordenes, solo peticiones y hacen lo que es mejor para el reino, eso los convierte en el principal inconveniente para todos los que aspiran a la corona en este momento.

Eso tiene sentido, explicaría porque aun no hay un Rey. El Juez y las familias buscan deshacerse de los Seeds antes de comenzar la verdadera batalla por el trono - deduje pensando con calma mientras en mi mente se conectaba toda la información, pero aun quedaba la incógnita de porque Cid me informaba de esto.

Exacto, y han estado trabajando arduamente en despejar el campo en una especie de tregua - comento con un voz tornada de indignación, mientras tomaba unos papeles de un estante, se acercó al escritorio y los dejo caer con cuidado.

Misiones… Asesinatos - rectifique luego de leer los documentos, cada uno eran misiones que habían fracasado y todas tenían anexado un recorte de periódico. Pase con rapidez los documentos, eran cerca de 100 - todos son Seeds, todos fracasaron y fueron publicados en el periódico como muertes extrañas. Pensé que las misiones eran secretas.

Lo son, solo hace referencia de que eran Seeds en algunos casos, de esta forma aparenta que son muertes comunes de la guerra y no una conspiración para acabar con todos los Seeds - explico mientras mi vista seguía fija viendo los reportes de periódicos, contaba historias dramáticas sobre "accidentes" - el caso es que no basta con eso, ya que el numero de Seeds proviene de los Jardines. Así que no importa cuantos mueran, seguirán habiendo mas.

Es por eso que han cambiado los cursos del Jardín y ahora hay tanto militares rondando por la academia - comente mientras dejaba los documentos sobre el escritorio.

Intentan controlar a los Pledger, intentan influenciarlos y lo peor es que impiden que aprendan a luchar y defenderse - dijo Cid con un suspiro mientras volvía a tomar asiente frente a mi, apoyo su rostro entre sus manos. Suspiro nuevamente antes de volver a hablar - por esto es que se han venido dando clases secretas entre los alumnos, clases donde se les enseña a combatir y controlar sus elementos, claro que ahora eso es ilegal y se complicaría todo si los atraparan.

Entiendo, debe ser difícil para usted esta situación. Lo deben estar presionando mucho - comente mirando su rostro cansado, me sonrió con ironía.

Es lo de menos, ellos me vigilan, esperan un rastro de algo malo. Un motivo que les permita encerrarme y tenerme controlado, apropiarse del jardín de Balamb, solo un error - explico Cid con los dientes apretados conteniendo su ira, luego volvió a suspirar - aunque sospechan algo sobre estas clases aun no tienen pruebas concisas, han incrementado la vigilancia y ahora los alumnos no tienen un lugar seguro para seguir con estas lecciones.

Comprendo toda la situación pero aun no entiendo que es lo que quiere que yo haga - le interrumpí de forma un poco brusca.

Quiero que vayas con los que imparten estas clases y les ayudes, ten - dijo el director entregándome una gran llave plateada, parecía antigua. Me incline para tomarla - cerca de la fuente en el lado este, hay una puerta oculta entre las arboledas. Es un lugar amplio y difícil de descubrir, seria peligroso si se lo entregara yo.

Entiendo, pero como encuentro a estas personas ¿Qué les digo? - pregunte algo alarmado, tenia que ver una forma de no parecer sospechoso. Mi mente se formo situaciones pero Cid me interrumpió.

Descuida, son dos personas que conoces muy bien - dijo con calma, rio un poco ante mi expresión confundida.

Lance otro suspiro mientras mi raba la llave en mi mano, el ascensor sonó al llegar al primer piso. Camine con desgano meditando lo que iría a pasar ahora, no estaba muy seguro de donde ir ahora. Reí con ganas recordando lo dicho por el director, Vincent y Yuffie eran las mentes tras estas clases secretas, sin duda era algo que ellos harían. No los había visto desde que regrese, me pare pensando en donde los podría encontrar. Final mente me moví por el corredor en dirección al dormitorio de las chicas, Aeris se quedaría en el sexto piso. Me pareció buena idea comenzar mi búsqueda preguntándole.

¡Cloud! - escuche una voz llamarme, me gire hacia la derecha para ver a Aeris sentada en un banco - estaba en camino de ir a buscarte.

Me costaba creerlo cuando Aeris me lo dijo - saludo Yuffie que estaba sentada a su lado, le sonreí mientras me acercaba a ellas. Yuffie me devolvió una amplia sonrisa, se levanto y salto a abrazarme cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca - bienvenido de vuelta.

Me alegra verte de nuevo, Yuffie - respondí abrazándola con suavidad, nos separamos luego unos segundos - has cambiado.

Tu también, has crecido - me dijo mirándome hacia arriba, la mire con detenimiento por unos segundos. Sus facciones se habían vuelto más suaves, su cuerpo se había desarrollado también, aunque no demasiado. La mire a sus ojos que seguían con la misma inocencia, se sonrojo y acomodo un mecho de su cabello tras su oreja. Sonreí al ver su cabello largo, le llegaba hasta los hombros, nunca la imagine así y Yuffie adivino mi pensamiento - ¿te parece raro? - pregunto tocando su cabello con una mano.

No, te ves linda - le debatí sin perder mi sonrisa de felicidad, no pensé alegrarme tanto de verla. Era una gran amiga después de todo, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba, al igual que a todos - es solo que siempre tuviste el cabello corto - explique ante su mirada dubitativa, luego reí un poco - y con menos cuerpo.

Lo dices porque no me has visto hace mucho - susurro con reproche viendo como me reía ante su expresión - aunque aun no llego al nivel de Tifa.

Cloud, ¿todo resulto bien con el director? - pregunto Aeris algo nerviosa cuando se hizo un silencio incomodo ante la mención de Tifa.

Si, solo me informo sobre la graduación - explique volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa, quería apartar lo referente a Tifa por ahora, ya llegaría el momento - eso me recuerdo, Yuffie ¿Cómo esta Vincent? ¿sabes donde esta?

¡Ah! Hace mucho calor - interrumpió Aeris algo alarmada, la mire confundido. Su mirada parecía advertirme algo pero no lo entendía, fue cuando volví mi vista a una lúgubre Yuffie. Su mente parecía estar en otro lado y su mirada estaba sombría - Acompáñame a comprar algo, volvemos en un momento.

Caminamos despacio y con una tangente tensión, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Aeris comenzó a explicarme sobre la situación con Yuffie. Me paralice con los ojos llenos de sorpresa cuando Aeris dijo que Yuffie estaba enamorada de Vincent.

¿Estas segura de eso? - pregunte aun con duda sobre su afirmación.

Segura, a Yuffie le gusta - afirmo Aeris con voz obvia y rodando los ojos - ella aun no se da cuenta, es por eso que le asusta descubrir sus sentimientos. Y mas aun con la actitud de Vincent - explico Aeris mas para si misma con gesto pensativo - no entiendo porque esta evitando a Yuffie y tratándola mal, quizá sabe lo que siente ella… pero solo bastaría con rechazarla, aunque no puedes rechazar a alguien que no se ha declarado… - Aeris suspiro mientras sujetaba su frente con pesadez, parecía estresada - es todo tan confuso. El debería tener más tacto, no es justo lo que hace.

¿De verdad es así? - volví a preguntar con precaución, Aeris me miro con una ceja levantada. Yo aun dudaba que Yuffie estuviera en esa situación - sabes, Yuffie fue quien me aconsejo en un primer momento con Tifa. Es extraño que ella este confundida sobre el amor.

Eres muy inocente, Cloud - susurro Aeris con una sonrisa sincera, rio un poco ante mi confusión - es muy obvio ver cuando alguien esta enamorado, excepto para esa persona.

Bueno… hablare con Yuffie - respondí mientras daba media vuelta, Aeris me miro con sorpresa.

No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir - exclamo en voz alta viendo como me alejaba, me gire con una sonrisa.

Tendré cuidado - dije mientras retomaba el rumbo.

Era increíble como las cosas habían cambiado, es verdad que mi prioridad era cumplir el encargo de Cid lo más pronto posible. De modo que tenía que hacer que Yuffie me dijera sobre Vincent, pero también quería apoyarla como ella lo hizo conmigo en su momento. No estaba muy seguro de que le diría, a pesar de todo no tenía claro aun lo que era el amor. Tifa era lo más importante para mí, y solo quería estar junto a ella. Eso me hacía feliz, pero el amor se reducía a eso. Es cierto que daría mi vida por ella, pero desde que llegue a Zothrus; he arriesgado mi vida por muchas cosas. Le había dicho que la amaba pero… - ¿Qué sabía yo del amor? - pensé mientras recordaba el momento en que ella me dijo que me amaba. Aun así decidió irse, me pregunto si ella realmente sabe lo que es amar.

Como sería entonces el amor de Yuffie hacia Vincent, como es el amor de Shuyin a Yunalesca. Ellos no tendrían tantos problemas para estar juntos, lo cierto es que me daba cierta envidia. Sentí mi mente nublarse y mi vista comenzar a apagarse, el rostro de Tifa apareció frente a mí. Se veía tan real, quise alzar mi mano pero no podía moverme. Me tomo un momento darme cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo con ella encima mío, no decía nada; solo me observaba atentamente. Una sensación tan conocida, como si hubiese vivido eso antes. Mi vista recorrió su rostro tan hermoso, me maree por un momento con la emoción que me embargaba. Tifa miraba mis labios mientras su suave respiración rozaba mi mejilla. Una voz se escuchó y vi a Reno levantar a Tifa mientras me miraba con furia. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que esta "visión" era del día que llegue a Balamb.

¡Cloud! - escuche un grito, se escuchó lejano como si me llamaran desde lejos. Pero cuando parpadee vi a Vincent parado frente a mí. Me miro con cierta preocupación - ¿estás bien?

¿eh? yo… si - respondí intentando volver por completo a mis sentidos - estoy bien.

¿Seguro? - pregunto no muy convencido por mi respuesta, sacudí un poco mi cabeza mientras ordenaba mis pensamientos - estabas como paralizado, aquí parado mirando al vacío y llorando, ¿todo está bien? Me entere que volviste hoy.

No te preocupes - respondí mientras me limpiaba las mejillas del rastro de lágrimas, debí llorar durante la visión o lo que fuera que me paso - es bueno volver a verte.

Lo mismo digo, se supone que iríamos a recibirte con Yuffie - comento hasta que su voz se apagó de pronto, luego se recompuso - no se pudo al final.

Dime, ¿Por qué estas tratando así a Yuffie? - pregunte luego de pensar un poco, lo de Cid podía esperar. Vincent se quedó en shock por mi pregunta a pesar de que fuera sutil con el tema - a Yuffie le está afectando mucho que la evites de esa manera.

Yo… es complicado - respondió luego de unos minutos, su mirada se tornó melancólica - solo quiero evitar que crezcan sentimientos más profundos.

¿no crees que ya es algo tarde para eso? - pregunte alzando una ceja, si Aeris tenía razón Yuffie ya sentía algo muy profundo por Vincent. No quería revelar eso sobre ella pero Vincent parecía ya saber lo que sentía - además no es algo malo.

Lo es, aunque tienes razón... ya es tarde para evitar estos sentimientos pero nunca pensé enamorarme de alguien como Yuffie - contesto mirando al cielo, algo que agradecí. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa mientras reprimía una exclamación, Vincent no sabía nada de Yuffie, él estaba hablando de lo que sentía - ella se merece algo mejor que yo.

Tal vez estas complicando la situación más de lo debido - comente intentando calmarme, realmente yo era muy despistado. Suspire de alivio al no haber dicho más de la cuenta, después de todo no estaba bien meterme. Ellos tendrían que darse cuenta solos - además que tú seas para ella o no, es algo que Yuffie deberá decidir.

No entiendes, seria condenarla junto conmigo y es lo último que quiero para ella - exclamo mirándome con frustración, le devolví la mirada con seriedad. Había un significado tras sus palabras que no estaba entendiendo - Yuffie es una gran chica, estará más feliz y segura con un chico normal y no un experimento maldito como yo.

Deja de hablar así, ella no te ve de esa forma ni yo tampoco - repuse con cierta molestia por su comentario, se menospreciaba demasiado.

¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso en Rihen? - exclamo Vincent frunciendo el ceño, le devolví la mirada con seriedad y determinación - a Galiant, recuerdas lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Recuerdo como salvaste a Yuffie de Amelia, ella no estaría viva ahora de no ser por ti - le dije con una mirada seria, Vincent me miro con pesar agachando la cabeza - entiendo lo que sientes, pero ser peligroso es muy diferente a ser malo.

No hay diferencia cuando lastimas a quien más te importa - contesto escupiendo las palabras, su cuerpo tembló y sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar algún recuerdo - mi parte humana murió hace mucho, en mí solo queda un demonio… es un destino que no puedo cambiar.

Otra vez el destino - susurre con molestia recordando mi primer encuentro con Amelia en la tierra, Vincent me miro con curiosidad. Suspire mientras alejaba esos recuerdos de mi mente - eres lo que decides ser, esa vez contuviste a Galiant para que yo pudiera vencer. Tu eres el único límite que debes superar, y puedes estar seguro que si no creyera que puedes hacerlo… no estarías aquí ahora - explique mirándolo con determinación, Vincent miro al vacío con una expresión dubitativa.

No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar después de lo de Rihen - dijo Vincent con un suspiro hondo, me miro con decisión - Hay cosas que deberías saber y quizá te ayuden contra Amelia… y también con Tifa Lockheart.

Te escucho - conteste algo sorprendido por la información, mientras sentía la emoción agitar mi cuerpo.

Este no es un buen lugar - dijo con seriedad mirando a su alrededor, ya habían algunas personas paseando por el campus y había dejado esperando a Yuffie y Aeris - si esperamos unos días a que comiencen las vacaciones, la academia estará más vacía.

No será necesario, de echo te buscaba para decirte esto en primer lugar - respondí con una voz más calmada, no me sentía muy paciente esperando sobre un tema que involucrara a Tifa - eres uno de los organizadores de las clases secretas sobre control elemental y combate ¿cierto?

¿Cómo sabes de eso? - pregunto Vincent en respuesta mientras calmaba su expresión sorprendida - sí, es lo único que podíamos hacer con la milicia controlando los cursos… pero ya van dos semanas que no podemos reunirnos y solo quedaba una lección más.

Ya he visto la intensiva vigilancia que hay - dije interrumpiendo a Vincent, busque por mi bolsillo hasta sacar la llave que Cid me había dado - tengo el lugar perfecto para la última clase.

Mañana es la graduación - dijo Vincent más para sí mismo, alzo su meno con un gesto pensativo - y con la situación actual, es probable que manden misiones. No es que tengamos mucho tiempo.

¿podrías organizar la reunión para hoy por la noche? - pregunte sacándolo de sus pensamientos - de ese modo, no habría problema.

Buscare a Yuffie y Darius, ser más fácil contactar a todos - acepto Vincent con un asentimiento.

¿Quién es Darius? - pregunte con cierta curiosidad en mi mirada.

Un estudiante de segundo, fue con él que Yuffie y yo empezamos las clases secretas - explico Vincent mientras se volteaba con un gesto, comenzamos a caminar por el campus - su padre es capitán, Darius ha estado robando los horarios de guardia - dijo Vincent bajando un poco el tono de su voz, me acerque un poco para oír con mayor claridad - es así como nos hemos podido reunir sin ser descubiertos, pero parece que sospecharon algo ya que las guardias se han hecho irregulares.

Entiendo, de seguir así esto perjudicara seriamente la Academia - comente con una expresión frustrada, seguimos por el camino derecho. Pronto deberíamos encontrar a Yuffie y Aeris - espero que los estudiantes no dejen el Jardín.

Eso no pasara, todos aquí son muy leales a los valores que enseñan en Balamb - explico Vincent con una sonrisa sincera, de pronto su rostro se tornó serio - lo que debería preocupar es que cierren la Academia, ya ha habido muchos militares reportando fallos en la Academia y en el personal, también en el sistema educativo - susurro Vincent con voz cargada de furia, su ceño se frunció - no ha llegado a nada ya que el director soluciona todo a tiempo, es por eso que los cursos están así ahora. No le queda más que ceder si no quiere que cierren el Jardín.

El director esta entre la espada y la pared, aunque claro que sería peor si cerraran la Academia - concorde adoptando una expresión de molestia también.

Ahí está Yuffie - susurro Vincent sacándome de mis pensamientos, se veía algo nervioso y con ansiedad. Yuffie mostro sorpresa al verme junto a Vincent, la tensión comenzó a hacerse presente - dime, ¿cómo es ese lugar secreto?

Es un cuarto secreto de la Academia, no se ha usado hace años así que no debería conocerlo nadie - explique con cuidado de sonar sincero, lo cierto es que ni yo había visto ese lugar - me lo dijo una persona de mi entera confianza, está cerca a la fuente del lado este de la Academia.

¿estás seguro de esto? - pregunto Vincent deteniendo su caminar, me detuvo también mirándolo con seriedad. Yuffie y Aeris se levantaron para acercarse a nosotros, Aeris parecía obligar a Yuffie.

Confía - le susurre con determinación antes de que las chicas estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, Vincent asintió con calma.

Me sentí muy raro con el ambiente que se formó alrededor de Vincent y Yuffie, era muy obvio ver como ambos se retenían con el otro. Entendía bastante bien la sensación, querer decir tantas cosas pero sin haber palabras que expresaran todo con claridad. Quise gritarles que fueran sinceros entre ellos, pero era algo que tenían que decidir solos. Después de unas pocas palabras donde explicamos a Yuffie sobre la reunión de esta noche, Yuffie fue a buscar a Darius y Vincent fue a reunir a los otros 35 estudiantes que participaban en las clases secretas. Aeris me acompaño a almorzar, hablamos de algunas cosas sobre la academia y otras cosas triviales.

Era muy cómodo estar junto a Aeris, me divertía y siempre me calmaba pasar tiempo con ella. A pesar de todo eso, no podía dejar de pensar en Tifa, no importaba que tan bien llevara todo o si me divertía. Solo con ella estaba feliz - ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora? - quise pensar que también estaría pensando en mí, era un pensamiento que me apaciguaba. También era algo que me quería hacer correr y buscarla hasta encontrarla pero no podía, aun así quería volverla a ver. Y en ese momento podría estar a su lado sin lastimarla, me aseguraría de ser lo suficiente para ella.

Pase el resto de la tarde con Aeris y luego cada uno fue a su cuarto, no pude descansar aunque sería lo correcto. Estaba demasiado ansioso por lo que diría Vincent, dijo que tenía que ver con Tifa y era algo que me intrigaba demasiado. El tiempo paso con lentitud carcomiendo mi calma y torturando mi mente, finalmente el sol se ocultó al horizonte. Espere a que las luces se apagaran en el exterior y salí por mi ventana con sigilo, me tomo unos pocos minutos llegar al lugar del pasaje. Aun no había llegado nadie, de cualquier forma comencé a buscar a mí alrededor en busca de la entrada. No veía nada así que descarte la idea de que fuera algo que pudiera encontrar de forma visual, saque la llave de mi bolsillo.

Después de mirarla uno minutos me percaté de que tenía una forma inusual, ya lo había pensado antes pero considerando que se trataba de Zothrus. La punta de la llave era diferente, no tenía una forma común, como si no sirviera para una hendidura. Suspire y mire a mí alrededor, tratándose de un mundo como este cualquier lugar podría ser una entrada secreta y mi única pista era la llave. Camine un poco alejado de la fuente hasta el muro cercano, era raro ver algo así en Balamb con todo tan moderno y reluciente, el muro estaba algo mohoso y descuidado pero aun así no perdía encanto. Tenía un tallado en piedra muy estilizado, me quede mirando el tallado con un sentimiento extraño. Saque la llave nuevamente y me di cuenta que era idéntica al tallado, como una pieza faltante en un rompecabezas.

Pase mi mano por el tallado de forma cuidadosa, hasta que por fin encontré una parte faltante. La forma del espacio era similar al de la llave, la coloque con cuidado hasta escuchar un leve sonido de "glu". Fue algo parecía a cuando arrojas una piedra al agua, pero solo por eso nada más paso. Me quede mirando el muro confundido, mientras escuchaba voces que se acercaban.

Cloud - llamo Yuffie, hablando en un susurro bajo y parecía algo alarmada - ya estamos todos aquí, muéstranos ese lugar. Es peligroso estar tantos aquí afuera.

Lose, debería estar aquí - respondí con calma aun analizando el muro.

¿Cómo que debería? - pregunto alarmada Yuffie tratando de controlar su voz - Cloud los guardias podrían venir en cualquier momento, hay que entrar ya.

Estoy consciente de ello pero… - respondí con la voz igual de alarmada, vi a Vincent a su costado mirando a los alrededores con seriedad y a otro chico de igual estatura, ojos negro al igual que su corto cabello y piel trigueña. Me miro con molestia a través de sus lentes - no lo entiendo, puse la llave aquí y hubo un sonido. Debería de haberse mostrado alguna entraaaa….

Me interrumpí abruptamente cuando caí hacia adelante, había puesto mi mano señalando el lugar de la llave pero traspase el muro de piedra como si fuera agua. Me levante con cuidado mientras observaba el gran salón circular en el que me encontraba, también estaba hecho de piedra tallada y con algunos espejos distribuidos de forma simétrica. Seis pilares se alzaban para sostener un techo de aparente cristal que dejaba ver la luna. Pronto comenzaron a pasar los estudiantes junto con Yuffie y Vincent que sonrieron al ver el lugar, viéndose más animados comenzaron a organizar la clase.

Al parecer serian combates sobre todo lo aprendido, además de enseñar una mejor concentración sobre el control elemental. Fue un poco más fácil calmar mi ansiedad observando los combates. Paso cerca de una hora cuando Vincent se acercó y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Salimos por la entrada del salón, no me acostumbraría nunca a la sensación de entrar a agua helada. Andamos con sigilo por el campus hasta unos árboles, se tenía una hermosa vista del edificio central. Vincent se paró y volteo a verme, a pesar de la poca luz podía ver su mirada de seriedad.

¿Qué es lo que me contaras? - pregunte luego de unos minutos de silencio, trate de que mi voz sonara calmada y salió con la suficiente seriedad.

Mi pasado - respondió Vincent con una mirada sombría.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y todo haya quedado bien, espero que se hayas entretenido. como siempre dejen un review o Mp con sus comentarios, opiniones o criticas que siempre son bien recibidas.**

****SprintBolt: se siente como la primera vez que publique y cada ves que comienzo una historia, esa sensación de esperar que este bien. Como sea una vez empezado esto lo seguire hasta el final.

Cloud: Yuffie y Vincent se están volviendo personajes importantes.

Tifa: porque siento que algo me pasara.

SprintBolt: dejen de especular, que intente no poner tanto suspenso o algo asi. este segundo libro sera mucho mas crudo por momentos ya que estará ambientado en la guerra y tambien se recorreran mas locaciones de Zothrus no como en La gema del Rey Dragon que transcurrió en Balamb. Algunos datos que quería dar xD, también me emociona e intentare subir pronto el segundo capitulo. Bueno que pasen feliz Navidad y un gran anio nuevo. Les deseo lo mejor y hasta la proxima.


	2. Justicia

SprintBolt: Hola^^ lo siento mucho de verdad, no he podido hacer nada con todo lo de la universidad y los trabajos u.u, no me alcanzaban las horas del dia y tuve que escribir esto por partes. de verdad lamento la demora, enserio esperaba poder subir esto mucho antes.

Cloud: te tardaste ¬¬

Tifa: bueno Cloud no seas asi ^^ es mejor tarde que nunca

SprintBolt: no he muerto ni pienso dejar la historia asi que espabilen que les queda mucho trabajo por delante.

Cloud: explotador, ni siquiera nos pagas

SprintBolt: no depende de mi son politicas de la empresa, mandale un reclamo al jefe

Cloud:y quien es el jefe?

SprintBolt: obviamente yo, pero dejando eso de lado. el cap de hoy pasan muchas cosas entre ellas la historia de Vincent y la graduacion junto con algunos detalles de lo que vendra en el futuro si es que son atentos, espero que les guste y disfruten leerlo. Es un poco largo asi que lo siento si les es pesado, de verdad lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto. pero ahora ya estare mas libre para escribir.

Tifa: ninguno de los personajes de final fantasy pertenece a Sprintbolt

**Capítulo II**

**Justicia**

Realmente no estoy muy seguro de por dónde empezar así que lo hare desde el momento que marco mi forma de ver la vida. Seguro debo parecerte alguien joven, Cloud, la verdad es que soy mucho mayor que tu e incluso más que muchas de las personas que conoces. Mi historia comienza hace 35 años en lo que fue la gloriosa Wutai, era el hijo de un herrero. No teníamos lujos pero mis padres me cuidaban con lo esencial de una familia, amor. Cuando cumplí 3 años, la guerra de la quimera comenzó. En un principio Wutai siguió su gobierno indiferente a la guerra ya que al ser un lugar distante en cuanto a los tres gobiernos, era lógico pensar que no se vería involucrado. Pero fue un error, porque no importa las razas, territorios e ideales; la guerra nos afecta a todos. En ese instante mi vida no cambio, pero en Wutai se estaban generando situaciones drásticas que marcarían el rumbo de la ciudad. Armenia propuso una alianza en donde Wutai enviaría tropas para ayudar en la batalla.

Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para los demás reinos y pronto iniciaron ataques contra Wutai. Fueron 3 largos años de miedo y desesperación, no se podía salir a la calles sin el temor de encontrar tu casa en llamas al regresar. Las desapariciones y muertes eran noticia de cada día, y lo peor de todo era la desinformación. Los medios de comunicación estaban cerrados y la razón era simple, cualquier noticia que no favoreciera al reino se vería como traición y cualquier noticia que no favoreciera a los demás reinos se vería como provocación. La gente de los medios fueron de las primeras en comenzar a desaparecer y pronto solo había anuncios de muerte, batallas y explosiones. Había inseguridad a cada esquina, la gente comenzaba a perder la esperanza y a resignarse. Para mí todo era en cierto modo llevadero, no recordaba los días cuando hubo paz; así que no sabía con exactitud que lamentar o extrañar. Me levantaba y desayunaba, iba con mi padre a la escuela y el seguía hasta la herrería. Mi madre pasaba el día en casa vendiendo el pan que preparaba hasta la hora que yo volvía, almorzábamos y esperábamos a mi padre, cerrábamos todo antes de cenar y luego dormíamos esperando el siguiente día.

Era consiente de todo a mi alrededor y sobre las quejas de todos sobre la situación, sin embargo las personas se comenzaron a adaptar al igual que mi familia. Intentado pasar el momento pero… la guerra no es una situación que puedas tomar como costumbre. Se realizó un bloqueo a Wutai, nada entraba ni salía y eso incluía los alimentos. A todo lo que las personas ya soportaban se agregó la desesperación, en ese momento apareció una nueva amenaza dentro de cada persona. La lucha por sobrevivir se volvió fundamental, un día al regresar de la escuela… encontré la casa destruida. Habían entrado a robar el pan de mi madre y al parecer ella se resistió cuando intentaron robar nuestra comida, la encontré con un cuchillo en su estómago y sangrando sin parar pero aún estaba consiente. Me miro y sonrió, se quitó el collar que traía y me lo dio junto con un trozo de pan… te daría el mundo si pudiera, te amo hijo. Fue lo último que dijo antes de morir, es el único recuerdo que tengo y a veces quisiera recordar más de ella.

En cuanto a mi padre, es alguien conocido en algunos libros. Un año paso luego del bloqueo a Wutai cuando intentaron invadir la ciudad, mi padre invoco a Golem y murió protegiendo Wutai y toda su gente. La invocación fue sellada debido a la amenaza que se vio en ese momento, pero lo que no se cuenta es que el sellado lo hizo mi padre junto al gobernador de Wutai. El sello solo se podía romper con su energía, ese era el seguro para que nadie lo pudiera obtener por mucho que lo intentara. El gobernador de Wutai cerró el templo y enterró a mi padre con honores, tranquilo de que todo por fin acabara. No conto con que yo compartía la energía de mi padre y era el único capaz de romper el sello que estaba en Rihen. Un simple niño de 8 años, huérfano y sin nada, no representaba una amenaza y nadie sabía de mí. Eso creía yo, una mujer de ojos penetrantes apareció ante mí y me ofreció un motivo para vivir. Acepte ir con ella ya que empezaba a sentir que moría de hambre, no estaba en mis planes decirle sobre mi conexión con Grimoire Valentine ni sobre lo especial de mi energía. Claro que tampoco estaba en mis planes que ella ya supiera todo eso, e inclusive mucho más.

El nombre de la mujer es Setsuna, me cuido hasta que cumplí 16 años. Me crio de una forma especial, cada die era una lección para combatir. La guerra había terminado pero yo seguía viviendo con ella en mi interior, cambie mucho en todos esos años y lo extraño era que Setsuna no cambio en nada… ni siquiera una arruga en la cara.

Una noche viajábamos hacia Midgar, Setsuna dijo que era momento de poner a prueba todo lo que había aprendido, que era el momento de darle un objetivo a mi vida, era mi graduación. Era una misión simple, tenía que robar una video-esfera con grabaciones de un nuevo método sobre fusión de células. Había mucha seguridad pero me había entrenado lo suficiente en las sombras como para saber moverme entre ellas. Todo salió bastante bien y nadie noto la operación que llevaba esa noche, y cuando estaba a punto de ir al punto de encuentro a las afueras de la ciudad. Fui atacado por un hombre de traje, en un principio pensé que era alguna fuerza especial de la policía. Mucho después supe que pertenecía a una fuerza secreta llamada los turcos, en ese momento no me importaba si era el mismo rey de armenia. No tenía intención alguna de luchar pero era algo inevitable teniendo en cuenta que la misión de aquel hombre era la misma que la mía.

Había sido entrenado para morir antes que fallar una misión y sin temor comencé mi primer combate a muerte. Era alguien fuerte pero gane ese combate, agonizando y casi inconsciente logre dar el golpe final; atravesando su pecho con mi mano. Incluso en ese estado recuerdo claramente como la vida desaparecía de sus ojos mientras sentía su sangre resbalarse por mi brazo. Cuando llegue al punto de encuentro, el cliente de la misión estaba muerto y Setsuna destruyo la video- esfera. Quede algo confundido pero más que nada indignado al creer que falle, pero había otras personas así. Un doctor que parecía estar fuera de sí, un hombre de traje blanco y mirada analítica y una mujer de gran belleza y gentileza en su mirada.

La verdadera misión había sido asesinar a ese agente de los turcos, todo fue una prueba para mí, para ver si era capaz de cumplir lo que esas personas buscaban; convertirme en un arma. El hombre de traje se llamaba Rufus y parecía encargado de todo, Setsuna desapareció sin dejar rastro y ahora obedecía a esas personas. Tuve la orden de ser guardaespaldas de los doctores durante su trabajo, ellos lo llamaban el proyecto renacimiento. Después de un tiempo al ver mis habilidades y desenvolvimiento, ocupe el puesto del turco que había asesinado aunque aún formaba parte del proyecto.

Solo era un guardián por lo que nunca supe de qué se trataba todo exactamente, el único interés que tenía en todo eso era una de las científicas, Lucrecia. Era una mujer muy pura para esa clase de ambiente en el que estaba envuelto, pero su inteligencia estaba a la altura. Hojo era el segundo al mando en el proyecto, aunque siempre estaba inubicable. Tenía un aura misteriosa y peligrosa a su alrededor, el doctor jefe se llamaba Lloyd, un hombre estricto y brillante. Era alguien muy responsable y pasaba todo su tiempo revisando los avances del proyecto en su oficina, es por esto que pasaba, más tiempo con Lucrecia que era la encargada de vigilar el cristal.

Setsuna fue quien les dio ese cristal, su antigüedad se remontaba a las primeras ciudades e incluso antes de todo eso. Hojo y Lloyd estaban convencidos que eran la clave del antiguo poder de los vetulus, los primeros en dominar los elementos, querían de alguna forma extraer la esencia del cristal para poder utilizar ese poder. El proyecto comenzó a partir de eso, recrear esa poderosa esencia para la evolución de la humanidad. Por el bien de las personas, Lucrecia lo repetía siempre, no me parecía importante pero supongo que solo intentaba convencerse de que hacia lo correcto.

El tiempo paso con desesperación sin lograr resultados, el proyecto parecía ser un total fracaso. Fue entonces que empezaron a ocurrir extrañas cosas, primero con desapariciones de los científicos. Algunos abandonaron el proyecto hasta que solo quedo un grupo reducido de 7 personas incluyéndome. Comenzaba a tener dudas y sospechas sobre la forma en como Hojo y Lloyd empezaban a avanzar el proyecto, una noche fui atacado por algo…

No era humano pero tampoco un enemigo normal, era algo que nunca había visto y sus habilidades superaban hasta el más entrenado de los soldados. Hubiese muerto en esa batalla de no ser porque aquella criatura falleció frente a mí, simplemente escupió sangre antes de caer inerte.

Cuando revise el cadáver, encontré un tatuaje que concordaba con uno de los desaparecidos doctores. Pensé que sería imposible que se hubiera podido transformar en esa bestia, pero la verdad es que era muy probable. Hojo había comenzado a experimentar con humanos, ese lugar ya no era seguro. Intente hablar con Lucrecia pero parecía inútil, tenía una ciega fe en Hojo. No lo entendí mucho después cuando ya era tarde, la admiración de Lucrecia por las habilidades de Hojo la habían cegado.

Hojo comenzaba a ser alguien peligroso, quizá Lloyd lo noto ya que un día simplemente desapareció. Al día siguiente apareció un hombre imponente, nunca lo había visto pero solo llego para hablar con Hojo. Solo entendí que hubo un fallo en los experimentos, no me interese por ello ya que me preocupaba la actitud de Lucrecia.

Estaba embarazada no me quiso decir quién era el padre pero no era necesario, me rendí ante la posibilidad de estar con ella. Mi primer amor, supuse tontamente que respetar su decisión era lo mejor a hacer. Eso hubiese estado bien pero a diferencia de ella Hojo solo la veía como un paso más en su experimento. Abandone los laboratorios y el proyecto, viaje hacia el norte sin importarme nada. Quizá fue el destino que hizo que me encontrara con el profesor Lloyd, siempre pensé que era de la misma clase que Hojo. Así que lo acorrale pero una mujer me detuvo cuando estuve a punto de dar el golpe final.

Lloyd me conto todo, la razón por la que había escapado. El proyecto se inició realmente para el benéfico de la humanidad, la esencia antigua debía ser lo suficientemente poderosa para combatir muchos efectos perjudiciales y enfermedades a partir de la materia. Pero la piedra que estuvieron examinando no pertenecía a los antiguos, dentro había una esencia que no era humana. Cuando Lloyd noto esto fue ante Setsuna, fue recibido por aquel hombre de cabello blanco. Él le explico que era la verdadera esencia sellada desde la antigüedad, les dio la forma de recrear la esencia. Seria permitir que esta se acople a una energía vital existente y esto permitiría evolucionar esa energía en una esencia pura.

Es por eso que empezaron a inyectar los genes y restos de ADN tratados en la piedra a los científicos del proyecto pero esto solo provocaba que se convirtieran en criaturas inhumanas. Todos ellos no soportaban la esencia y morían al poco tiempo, Lloyd viajo una segunda vez en busca de más respuestas pero no encontró a nadie. Parecía que el proyecto se volvía a estancar sin embargo escucho gritos, y fue así como encontró a la mujer que me había detenido de matarlos. Ella sería una descendiente directa de los vetulus, Lloyd supo que el cristal era una farsa. No sabíamos mucho de que había realmente dentro de ese cristal pero era seguro que nunca debería liberarse el mal que estaba atrapado ahí.

Lloyd escapo con la vetulus, cuando me vio pensó que me habían mandado para encontrarlo. Se exalto mucho cuando le conté todo lo ocurrido luego de su partida. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Hojo había puesto en marcha la última alternativa del proyecto, se estuvo investigando que la mejor forma de introducir la esencia en una persona seria de forma indirecta. Así se evitaría la lucha entre el sistema inmunológico del recipiente, eso solo se lograría si el desarrollo del recipiente comenzaba junto con la esencia. Eso solo se podría lograr en la etapa embrionaria de un humano, es decir antes de su nacimiento. Se inyectaría el ADN al cuerpo de la madre y este lo introducirían al feto durante su desarrollo, querían crear a un humano superior. Lloyd lo llamo la siguiente etapa de nuestra evolución, en ese momento solo pensé en Lucrecia.

Quise creer que ella no sería capaz, pero si realmente era parte de la locura de Hojo y dentro de ella estaba formándose un monstruo. Lloyd concordó conmigo en que debíamos detener esa amenaza desconocida, ya que aunque en teoría el feto nacería con esa esencia sin problemas a un rechazo que lo destruyera. La madre sufriría todos los efectos de haber sido inyectada con el ADN, si es que no moría antes de dar a luz.

Lloyd partió a la corporación shinra con la intención de detener el insulto a la naturaleza que se había estado llevando a cabo en el proyecto. Yo decidí regresar a los laboratorios esperando aun contar con el tiempo suficiente para sacarle ese monstruo a Lucrecia, pero llegue demasiado tarde.

Lucrecia había dado a luz a algo que ni siquiera podía considerarse humano, era una pequeña masa morada con la piel en estado de descomposición. Aun así parecía seguir vivo, casi todo su cuerpo era deforme y su respiración que se asemejaban a gruñidos parecía causarle dolor con cada inhalación; sus ojos estaban desenfocados y abría la boca con filudos dientes cada cierto tiempo. Mi corazón se destruyó al ver el cuerpo de Lucrecia, su vientre estaba abierto y cubierto de sangre, esa criatura parecía haberse abierto paso desgarrándola desde dentro para salir. El dolor era demasiado para que mi cuerpo pudiera llevarlo, así que fui convirtiéndolo con cada segundo que pasaba en odio e ira.

Cogí a esa cosa con una manta, su simple existencia no era natural en este mundo. Destruí el laboratorio y enterré con explosiones lo que quedaba de las cámaras bajo tierra, cuando salí a terminar de destruir toda evidencia de lo que se había llevado acabo ahí; Hojo me estaba esperando. Dijo que esa criatura era su creación y por tanto le pertenecía, obviamente o mande al diablo y quise matarla pero me dispararon desde las sombras, pude ver a todo un escuadrón antes de caer inconsciente.

Desperté frente a Setsuna, me dijo que el proyecto había tenido un "mal comienzo". Aquella cosa nacida de Lucrecia había muerto, su cuerpo era muy inestable para soportar el ambiente del mundo. Según ella la falla había sido que los progenitores no tenían un ADN lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar al ADN huésped sin haber inestabilidad. Fue entonces que me llevaron ante Hojo para que tomara responsabilidad por lo ocurrido en los laboratorios y el cristal que había quedado enterrado. Empezaron a experimentar conmigo, día tras día, siempre inyecciones, efectos secundarios, siempre tenía un dolor que soportar. Lo curioso era que mientras más soportaba, me volvía más fuerte, mi cuerpo dejo de ser humano y mis emociones se extinguieron con el dolor. Un día deje de sentir dolor, pero no me alegro porque en realidad había dejado de sentir.

Pase largos años así, no es algo a lo que te acostumbras, y no se lo deseo a nadie. Si, pensé en morir pero siempre aparecía ante mí el rostro de Lucrecia, además de las personas cuyas vidas arruinamos con ese proyecto. Si bien no lo hice directamente, pude detenerlo cuando lo note. Vivir ahora como una rata de laboratorio era mi castigo y un peso que debía llevar, por haber sido tan débil de no actuar siguiendo mis ideales. De cualquier forma, siempre intentaba mantenerme como Galiant era más fácil soportar las pruebas pero evitaba que envejeciera. Un día me sacaron de las cámaras y volví a ver de cara a Hojo y Setsuna, fue cuando me presentaron a Amelia.

Debía trabajar para ellos si no quería quedarme encerrado en alguna de las cámaras donde mi existencia seria olvidada hasta el fin de los tiempos ya que yo no podía envejecer, también dijeron que podría recuperar mi cuerpo y tener un motivo para seguir vivo. Mi mente estaba tan oscura como mi alma, tapada por el dolor y lleno de recuerdos dolorosos. Durante toda mi vida no había conocido más que eso, siempre siendo utilizado.

Todo lo que ocurrió luego de eso ya lo sabes, la tarea principal que tuve fue capturar a Tifa Lockheart y destruirte a ti.

Vincent dijo esa última frase mirándome profundamente, parecía expectante por mi reacción a su historia. Mi mente era un caos que intentaba ordenar rápidamente, lo cierto es que no podía culpar a Vincent por haber seguido a Amelia en su momento. Parecía haber pasado por mucho a lo largo de su vida y quizá yo no entendía claramente por qué detrás de sus acciones, tampoco intentaba entenderlo. Yo también había tomado mis propias decisiones y había cometido mis propios errores, no necesitaba a nadie intentando comprenderme.

Lo mire con más claridad, haría lo que me gustaría que me trataran a mí. Aceptaría sus decisiones aunque algunas me disgustaran y me centraría en el ahora, Vincent estaba de nuestro lado ahora. Intentaba fuertemente encontrar su razón en la vida, ahora él también tenía algo por lo que seguir adelante.

Escuche todo atentamente - aclare sin apartar mi vista del cielo estrellado, Vincent asintió con cautela - pero aun no encuentro la relación de tu pasado con Tifa.

Si, estuve pensando mucho sobre decirte esto ya que solo es una suposición mía - contesto Vincent con un gesto serio en su rostro - quizá están intentando poner en marcha el proyecto nuevamente.

Pensé que el cristal fue sepultado y aun así que tiene que ver con Amelia, con Tifa - susurre lo último en voz baja conteniendo el dolor que me producía su recuerdo.

Así fue pero Hojo consiguió una muestra del ADN - contesto Vincent, bajo la cabeza apretando los puños - de la criatura que nació de Lucrecia.

Entiendo que Hojo no necesita una razón para hacer todo eso - suspire con rencor - pero que cual es el motivo de Amelia.

Amelia solo sigue las ordenes de Setsuna o al menos esa fue la impresión que tuve - respondió Vincent mirando mis reacciones atentamente - siempre me pareció que Amelia estaba muy fastidiada con lo que le había ordenado hacer Setsuna respecto al proyecto.

Setsuna, esa mujer también será un problema al parecer - susurre más para mí mismo, recordando un antiguo sueño que había tenido sobre el día que abandone Nibelheim.

Cloud, recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Lucrecia como contenedor - dijo Vincent sacándome de mis pensamientos luego de unos minutos, lo mire algo sorprendido pero asentí - creo que buscan intentarlo de nuevo, la teoría sobre el experimento es correcta pero necesitan un contenedor fuerte y con una energía poderosa y muy resistente.

¿Dónde encontrarían a alguien…? - mi voz se apagó de repente cuando la mirada seria de Vincent me atravesó, mis ojos se abrieron mientras la respuesta venía a mi mente - no puede ser… no puede ser Tifa, ella es fuerte pero su energía no es nada fuera de lo normal.

Es verdad, pero esa energía normal no es la única que tiene - explico Vincent mirando mi expresión horrorizada - Tifa también tiene tu energía dentro de ella y no solo eso, ha sido capaz de acoplarla a su esencia.

Quieren usar a Tifa para cultivar otro monstruo, el feto también debe haber un padre - exclame ignorando la punzada de dolor de pensar a Tifa siendo forzada a un embarazo.

También debe ser alguien con genes capaces de soportar el ADN inyectado, pero nose de quien se puede tratar - contesto Vincent con mirada seria poniendo una expresión pensativa - o quizá con los genes de Tifa son suficientes ya que cuenta con tu energía, no lo sé en realidad.

Aunque digas todo esto, Amelia intento matarla en Rihen - conteste recordando los eventos ocurridos hace un año - porque asesinarla si es tan importante para el proyecto.

Lo estuve pensando pero no llegue a nada claro, quizá encontraron a otro candidato - respondió Vincent con seriedad, ciertamente solo podíamos especular ahora - lo único seguro es que si logran completar el proyecto de forma exitosa, la guerra sería la última de nuestras preocupaciones.

Aún hay muchos huecos con preguntas a responder, pero si estas en lo cierto Tifa corre peligro - resolví dejando de lado el laberinto de pensamientos en mi cabeza - ya sea una candidata o no, debo encontrarla antes que ellos lo hagan.

Ese sería el objetivo más próximo - acordó Vincent con gesto pensativo - por ahora centrémonos en la graduación y lo que nos espera luego.

Es verdad, aún hay algunos problemas por resolver sin contar con la guerra que origino Amelia - escupí las palabras con furia contenida.

Deberíamos volver, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos fuimos - sugirió Vincent comenzando a caminar en dirección al cuarto secreto.

Vincent, espera - le llame con algo de duda, no era muy bueno en esas cosas - entiendo que sientas que no puedes corresponder a Yuffie pero es algo por lo que debes luchar también. También lo sentí, cuando se está acostumbrado a que pasen cosas malas sientes que es imposible tener la felicidad frente a ti - dije intentando evitar su mirada, mi mente se nublo con recuerdos de Tifa - aunque sientas que no la mereces, aunque sientas irreal la felicidad que te da y solo con protegerla de lejos es suficiente para ti. También debes pensar que tú eres la felicidad que ella busca - explique esbozando una sonrisa, en mi mente podía ver la sonrisa de Tifa mirándome tiernamente - porque aunque ella quizá se merezca algo mucho mejor, está ahí contigo buscando solo estar a tu lado.

¿Qué tal si no resulta y ella me rechaza? - pregunto Vincent sacándome de mis pensamientos, era la primera vez que notaba el miedo en su rostro. Le sonreí con confianza.

Eso es algo que solo puedes averiguar de una forma - respondí con una sonrisa sincera - no es un pecado luchar por lo que amas, Vincent.

Lo recordare - respondió con un gesto pensativo, volví a sonreír mientras pasaba por su lado dándole una palmada en el hombro - Cloud - me llamo con seriedad, voltee a verlo para encontrarme son una sonrisa sincera - gracias - dijo antes de pasar por mi lado en dirección al cuarto secreto.

Lo seguí de cerca en un regreso silencioso, cada uno estaba hundido en sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro que Vincent estaría planteando sus ideas sobre Yuffie, pero podía estar más tranquilo sabiendo que daría una oportunidad; que se daría una oportunidad. En cuanto a mis pensamientos, estaban direccionados a Tifa ya que no podía evitar sentir el temor que ahora me invadía. Hasta donde sabia Tifa ahora se encontraba bajo el cuidado de la casa Zervust, que fueron aliados de Amelia. Podía estar tranquilo que esa alianza se había destruido debido que al final Amelia solo quería lograr la guerra, y ahora se encontraba desaparecida. Por ahora tenía que confiar en que Squall la cuidaría, pero no podía sentirme tranquilo hasta tenerla a mi lado. Tenía que dominar completamente mis poderes antes de comenzar a actuar, por lo que saco del relato de Vincent; Amelia no sería el único enemigo del cual preocuparse.

Mis pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos por una exclamación de Vincent, levante mi vista mientras veía un remolino aparecer a su alrededor. Me acerque mientras veía a Vincent encogerse ahogado, cada segundo que pasaba lo perdía mas de vista. El aire a su alrededor estaba absorbiendo todo el oxígeno dentro del remolino debido a la excesiva velocidad con la que se desplazaba.

Comencé a materializar fuego para transformar el oxígeno absorbido y deshacer el remolino, ya que Vincent no podría hacerlo desde dentro. Tuve que interrumpir mi acción y saltar a un costado para evitar que una lanza me atravesara, al costado de la lanza cayo un hombre que la sostuvo con facilidad a pesar de su tamaño. Lance una llamarada que desvió con un movimiento de la lanza, sin embargo dio la suficiente luz para ver que el hombre era Cid. Quede anonadado mientras Cid giraba la lanza con agilidad formando corrientes de aire que me lanzo como ráfagas. Salte para esquivarlas pero estas explotaron al impactar con el suelo, sentí mi cuerpo ser lanzado varios metros. Di la vuelta en el aire rozando mi mano con el suelo para dar un impulso y caer de pie.

Director - lo llame con confusión, intentando ver entre el polvo.

La milicia corre peligro, Cloud - escuche la voz de Cid de entre las sombras - ya llegaron, demos un buen espectáculo.

Antes de poder decir más, Cid arremetió con su lanza. Retrocedí lo suficiente para evitar el golpe, pero una fuerte ráfaga proveniente de su arremetida me impacto en el pecho. Rodee por el suelo mientras me incorporaba, la lanza volvió a caer en mi dirección. Di un salto hacia atrás, Cid cogió la lanza con agilidad y volví a arremeter. Esquive la arremetida como ante pero esta vez cree un muro de agua que implosiono con la ráfaga que vino luego. El vapor estallo en dirección a Cid alejándolo considerablemente de mí. No entendía bien que pasaba pero me prepare para seguir la batalla si era necesario, no lo lastimaría si podía evitarlo aunque Cid parecía ser mucho más fuerte de lo que siempre aparentaba.

Cid Highwind - escuche una voz gritar a distancia, mi re a mi alrededor para notar la presencia de muchas personas. Hubo muchos pasos y no necesite luz para saber que eran soldados que ahora apuntaban a Cid con sus armas - por el delito de traición a la corona, es revocado de su cargo como director y sentenciado a muerte.

Mantén las apariencias Cloud, ya solo quedas tu para protegerlos - susurro Cid refiriéndose a Yuffie y los demás, sonrió burlonamente.

¿Qué intenta hacer? - pregunte atontado por toda la situación, La milicia ahora perseguía a Cid. El parecía estar bien con eso, pero porque actuaba como si fuera el culpable - Yo sé que usted nunca traicionaría a su reino.

Aun eres muy joven e inocente, pero en estos tiempos no hay lugar para eso - respondió Cid sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona del rostro. Saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió, inhalo profundamente mientras lanzaba en encendedor al aire. Levanto su lanza y la hizo girar en rápidos movimientos - para que la gente pueda seguir creyendo en la justicia, debe haber un culpable.

¡Director! - exclame levantándome, los soldados habían comenzado a atacar a muerte. Cumpliendo con las ordenes que tenían, quise saltar con el tiempo suficiente podría poner un muro de tierra.

Un tornado rodeo a Cid, me aferre al suelo para impedir que me hiciera volar. Mire el lugar donde cid seguía agitando su lanza, el aire no podría liberarlo de los disparos y lo único que hacía era impedir que yo lo ayudara - ¿acaso piensa sacrificarse? Que idiota - pensé con frustración, mientras veía su sonrisa. Pude ver chispas, el encendedor exploto llenando de fuego el aire que comenzó a expandirse. El tornado ahora era de fuego, la velocidad se incrementó y subió hasta alcanzar las nubes en el cielo. Nunca antes vi algo tan espeluznante e impresionante a la vez, Cid realmente era alguien muy poderoso. El cielo parecía incendiarse, llamaradas que cubrían las nubes, de pronto el aire se contrajo hacia el tornado y exploto. Una onda expansiva de fuego se abrió en todas las direcciones, mi vista se cegó debido al destello intenso de las llamas. No había mucho por hacer para esquivar el fuego pero no era necesario, vi a los soldados correr alborotados mientras intentaban apagar el fuego. NI siquiera les importaba ya que Cid había desaparecido junto con el tornado, alce mi brazo derecho que ahora estaba incendiándose con pequeñas flamas. No sentía dolor, ni tampoco me quemaba, había sido solo un truco, un impresionante truco. Apague el fuego con unas palmadas riendo secamente ante la idea de que si lo hubiese querido, Cid pudo haber quemado a todos hasta la muerte.

La mañana siguiente estuvo muy agitada, todos estaban alborotados en la Academia. Cid había causado un gran alboroto atacando la academia de improvisto, estaba en boca de todos la forma en como había escapado. Muchos comenzaron a hablar mal de él, siguiendo la versión que había dado la milicia. Algunos pocos aun creían en él, la verdad tras todo eso fue una que no entendí hasta que me desperté por el sonido de la puerta.

Cloud - llamo Yuffie cuando abrí, me plasme de sorpresa cuando vi sus lágrimas - fue mi culpa.

Yuffie - fue lo que atine a decir mientras sentía su cabeza en mi hombro, sollozo mas cuando la agarre de los hombros. La hice pasar y le di algo de tomar para que se calmara, de alguna forma ya me imaginaba lo que diría.

Los soldados me descubrieron, cuando salí a buscarlos a ti y a Vincent - conto con lentitud entre sollozos - escape como pude de ellos y termine escondida en uno de los salones del piso 45, entonces lo vi.

¿Qué viste? - pregunte con cierta curiosidad, vi su rostro lleno de angustia mientras sus manos apretaban el vaso.

El juez de la suprema corte, estaba saliendo de la oficina de Cid - dijo con seriedad, mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso - los guardias le contaron sobre mí y entonces él dijo que sabía dónde estábamos nosotros, los mando a encontrarnos y… matarnos.

Espera Yuffie, que acaso eso no es un poco extremo para unos estudiantes - pregunte con cierta ironía, que había pasado en el mundo para llegar a tal punto.

Sé que es difícil de creer, pero él dijo que era mejor eliminar la molestia ahora antes que dejar que se convierta en un serio problema - cito Yuffie las palabras que dijo el Juez, la mire anonadado - creo que él piensa que estábamos armándonos contra el reino.

No, el piensa que nos armábamos contra el - corregí sujetando mi cabeza ante la mirada angustiada de Yuffie. Cid tenía razón, el reino estaba quebrándose por dentro, a eso se refería con la milicia corre peligro.

Intente salir por las escaleras de emergencia, si llegaba a tiempo para avisar a todos entonces ellos no tendrían pruebas para acusarnos de nada - siguió contando Yuffie luego de dar otro sorbo, levante mi cabeza para mirarla - pero no llegaría a tiempo, entonces fue que me encontré con el Director, parecía muy asustado.

Quizá el sospechaba de lo que haría el Juez - comente ante el nerviosismo de Yuffie, parecía reflexionar algo.

Me dijo que fuera lo más rápido posible y que él se encargaría de darme tiempo - dijo Yuffie con voz quebrada mientras nuevas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas - yo no pensé que… si no hubiese sido tan descuidada… el director.

Tranquila Yuffie, no fue tu culpa - dije intentando calmarla, me miro intentando parar las lágrimas sin éxito - El juez parecía haberse dado cuenta de todo, fue una suerte que tu escucharas eso. Sino quizá hubiese pasado algo peor, el Director escapo y nadie está herido, no te preocupes.

Cloud - susurro mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, luego sonrió de forma sincera - gracias.

aun así deberíamos tener un poco más de cuidado de ahora en adelante - comente devolviéndole la sonrisa, ella asintió con firmeza, parecía estar mejor.

Lamento haber venido a importunarte así, es solo que… - dijo Yuffie con una expresión culpable.

Está bien, somos amigos - la interrumpí con un suspiro calmado - cuentas conmigo.

Gracias - dijo mientras terminaba de tomar todo el contenido del vaso, lanzo un suspiro mientras se levantaba - bueno tengo que irme, Vincent dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

¿Vincent? - pregunte con cierta curiosidad, sonreí ante el sonrojo de su rostro - ¿va todo bien?

Si, bueno, hace algún tiempo que no hablamos - contesto con dejo triste en su mirada - me alegro mucho que me fuera a buscar para quedar a almorzar.

Me alegro por ti - comente mientras recogía los vasos, por lo que parecía Vincent había hecho caso a mi consejo. Aun así solo una de las partes estaba decidida con lo que sentía - ¿Yuffie, tu… que relación llevas con Vincent?

Eh… pues es un buen amigo - contesto con lentitud mientras parecía pensarlo profundamente.

Entiendo, ¿tu estas bien con eso? - pregunte mientras comenzaba a lavar los vasos, aun así mantenía un ojo fijo en su expresión.

Yo… pensé que si, al principio solo me alegraba estar cerca de el - conto hablando sin prestarme mucha atención, parecía pensar en voz alta - pero comenzó a alejarse, y fue que quise más de su atención... cada vez más - susurro Yuffie hasta que su voz se apagó, se estaba sumiendo en sus pensamientos. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que levanto su cabeza - Cloud, ¿Cómo supiste que Tifa era especial?

Eh... hmm no se - respondí con una sonrisa, Yuffie me miro con sorpresa - supongo que cada uno definimos lo que significa que alguien sea especial, pero ¿que no está bien así? - comente mientras mi mente se llenaba de recuerdos con Tifa, de cada sentimiento que descubrí a su lado. De cada momento en que me maraville descubriendo algo nuevo de ella - quiero decir, incluso si no fuera especial no cambiaría lo que siento por ella y lo que viví a su lado - dije con una sonrisa sincera, esperaba explicarme bien pero Yuffie aun parecía estar afrontando muchas cosas en su mente - eh Yuffie, ¿para ti, está bien que Vincent sea especial? – le pregunte luego de unos minutos, me miro con un pequeño rubor. Esperaba que se diera cuenta que aunque se enamore, uno mismo decide lo que viene después.

Has madurado mucho, Cloud - dijo luego de unos minutos, me miro con una sonrisa y su mirada llena de determinación.

Soy la madurez personificada - respondí con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que ella rio - se te hará tarde, aunque es el chico el que debe esperar en una cita ¿no?

Es verdad - rio Yuffie con ánimo, se acercó a darme un abrazo que respondí - nos vemos luego Cloud, esta noche será la graduación - comento mientras se dirigía a la puerta dando saltitos, estaba más feliz de lo que había venido. Se volteo en el marco de la puerta - y Cloud, gracias.

Cerré el grifo y camine hasta echarme en la cama, era increíble como las cosas iban de bien a mal tan rápido. Cid estaba desaparecido y ahora toda la academia estaba bajo el control de ese juez. Con esto la amenaza que suponían los Pledger quedaba drásticamente reducida, eso significaba que tanto el juez como las familias ya no tenían aquel muro que lo había detenido hasta ahora. La verdadera lucha por el trono estaba por comenzar con las cartas a favor del juez, pero ya sea de esa forma, el reino se sumiría en un caos que solo traería dolor y tristeza para el pueblo.

La guerra también llegaría a un cambio, los demás reinos aprovecharían la crisis dentro de Armenia para tomar ventaja. En mi mente llegaron muchos recuerdos del viaje con Sephirot, aquella posada, solo muerte. Tantas muertes sin sentido y al final nadie ganaría nada, pero que otra forma habría de terminar todo esto, que podría hacer yo. Un solo hombre no puede cambiar el mundo, solo era un deseo, un ideal que ni siquiera se convertía en un plan.

Lo cierto es que ese era un buen comienzo, necesitaba un plan sin embargo no tenía idea de cómo empezar. No tenía una pista, ni información; estaba parado en el centro de un gran prado con muchos caminos sin saber a dónde me llevaría cada uno. Y sumándole a todo eso que aún tenía que encontrar a Tifa, después de lo que me conto Vincent era prioridad mantener a Tifa alejada de Amelia y esas personas. No pude evitar alegrarme de pensar que por ahora era mejor que ella estuviera a mi lado - ya solo quedas tu para protegerlos - abrí mis ojos pasmado mientras las palabras de Cid retumbaban en mi cabeza.

Pasaron las horas sin que mi mente realmente se llenara de algún pensamiento lógico, solo con las palabras de Cid y recuerdos de todos aquellos que me importan. En todo ese tiempo donde mi cabeza era un mar de confusión, pude ver algo claro, algo muy obvio que siempre estuvo ahí. Hasta ahora lo había estado evadiendo, solo preocupándome por mis problemas, viendo cada combate y batalla como algo a lo que estaba obligado a llevar.

Ahora había decidido participar en esta guerra, había pensado en todo esto como una tormenta que solo tenía que resistir hasta que pasara. Afrontaría esa tormenta por todos aquellos que me importan, de cualquier forma no podría hacerlo solo. Pero hacía tiempo ya, que había dejado de estar solo, sin darme cuenta mi corazón se fue llenando de gente importante, de amigos valiosos. Antes de hacer nada, primero encontraría a mis aliados en esta guerra.

Me levante y me puse el uniforme de los Seeds, ya era hora de la graduación. No era una gran ceremonia ya que los graduados siempre eran unos pocos, aunque había escuchado que este año había más graduados de lo normal.

Me dirigí al último piso del edificio principal, donde encontré a unos animados Yuffie y Vincent. Lo cierto es q el aire de melosidad que había a su alrededor me incomodaba de formas muy distintas. Me alegraba que pudieran arreglar todos sus problemas y ahora estar así de bien, también reconocí los demás rostros en la sala. Los recordé de la misión contra Ifrit, había sido un día muy agitado para mí aunque al final todo resulto bien. Seifer parecía mantener su aura de superioridad, en cuanto a Selphie, una chica alegre con una mentalidad algo infantil, no esperaba que ella pudiera tener la capacidad de un Seed. Ciertamente la había subestimado, en el centro del lugar se encontraba Zell dando golpes al aire, seguía siendo hiperactivo y con una personalidad explosiva.

Apenas intercambie algunos saludos con Yuffie y Vincent cuando la puerta del salón de ceremonias se abrió, entramos y nos acomodamos en una fila comenzando con Seifer a la izquierda, seguido por Zell, Selphie, Vincent, Yuffie y conmigo al extremo derecho.

La habitación se asemejaba a una cúpula de cristal donde se podía ver completamente la Academia y sus alrededores, era una vista imponentemente asombrosa. Frente a nosotros había un oficial junto con el que debía ser el Juez de la suprema corte. Unos ojos color miel que desprendían una oscuridad intimidante, sentí que podía mirar mi alma y rodeándola de muerte con el instinto asesino que imponía. Su cabello negro le llega a los hombros y su vestimenta era una armadura de color negro junto a una capa blanca, llevaba grabado el emblema de Armenia tanto en la capa como en casi toda su armadura.

El juez fue entregando una especie de documento con el sello real a cada uno junto con una placa con un halcón grabado. Dio un pequeño discurso sobre la lealtad y entrega, aunque pude ver el significado oculto tras esas palabras. Suprimí una sonrisa, el mensaje era claro - no necesitan pensar, solo obedezcan sin causar problemas ni cuestionar - sin duda el juez era alguien de cuidado y seguramente sería un gran problema en el futuro si es que no lo era ya.

Después de eso nos hizo salir de la habitación, para luego hacernos entrar uno por uno en las entrevistas personales. Se le asignaría un rango y misión, aunque según lo explicado por Cid, gracias a la princesa yo ya tenía el más alto de los rangos. Seifer, Selphie y Vincent fueron los primeros en entrar, Zell y Yuffie les siguieron. A excepción de Seifer y Vincent los demás parecían muy nerviosos, aunque quizá lo de Vincent y Yuffie seria tristeza por tener que separarse justo que lograron estar juntos, finalmente escuche mi nombre mientras la puerta volvía a abrirse para dejarme entrar.

Señor Strife - llamo el Juez con una voz asquerosamente encantadora, sentí esa amabilidad algo tan falso que no pude evitar tomarlo como un gesto agresivo, sin duda había algo raro en ese hombre - Tenia un gran curiosidad por usted, siéntese por favor.

Gracias - respondí intentando ser cortés, controle mi tono como pude para q sonara normal - es un honor para mí.

Lo cierto es que tengo grandes expectativas sobre usted - comento mientras pasaba algunas hojas con su mano - es claro la gran habilidad que posee, aunque es de esperarse teniendo al gran Sephirot como maestro - dijo con un tono mordaz y algo burlón, intente no perder la compostura ante el hecho de que el tuviera esa información - en todo caso, debemos pasar a asuntos importantes.

Lo escucho - respondí analizando mis palabras, no quería revelarle nada que pudiera serle sospechoso.

Debido a los acontecimientos del pasado año en la localidad de Rihen, gracias a sus servicios al reino y a la familia real. El señor Cloud Strife tiene el título de Caballero de la Orden - leyó el juez un papel con voz neutral para luego dejarlo a un lado y mirarme con una sonrisa - en otras palabras tienes el rango de general, recibirás misiones directamente de mí. Aunque también puedes tomar misiones de bajo nivel, eso queda bajo su jurisdicción señor Strife - explico el Juez sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

Entiendo - respondí con calma, pude entender que las misiones que recibiría de él serian obligatorias.

Actualmente solo hay 6 generales, convirtiéndolo a usted en el séptimo. Responderá alias de Destello de Plata - explico el Juez volviendo a leer otro papel mientras me miraba perspicaz - se le conocerá así durante las misiones, recuerde que ahora su identidad es lo más valioso que tiene - dijo con seriedad mientras me pasaba una pequeña caja de madera fina.

Esto… - dije luego de abrirla, habían dos objetos dentro. Una placa bordada con el rostro de un lobo y una figura hecha de plata. Mire al juez quien hizo una seña para colocarlo en mi rostro, así lo hice acomodándolo en la parte derecha de mi rostro. La placa se abrió extendiéndose hasta cubrir mi rostro y asegurándose en mi cabeza, era una máscara de un lobo hecha de plata; el material relucía destellante.

Usaras esto en cada misión que te asigne, nadie puede saber tu verdadera identidad. Para nosotros la información es algo por lo cual morir o matar - explico el Juez con una mirada seria mientras yo me quitaba la máscara que volví a ser un cuadrado plateado - se precavido.

Entendido - respondí con algo de cansancio por la advertencia, era algo que tenía claro y me había estado preparando desde que lo dijo Cid - tendré cuidado.

Ahora, sobre tu misión - dijo mientras me pasaba un folder con documentos, reportes y fotos. Lo abrí para leerlo un poco y parecía referirse a una investigación sobre la princesa Rinoa - La princesa Rinoa ha sido vista en la frontera con Kintabria, a pesar de ser un miembro de la familia real. Ha desertado del reino con documentos reales y es peligroso la información que el enemigo podría obtener de ella. Plata tu misión es capturarla y eliminarla.

Si hago eso será difícil saber lo que sucedió con los documentos - respondí de forma analítica, a lo que el juez sonrió con diversión - enserio le preocupa solo que la información se filtre - apunte mordaz, yo sabía muy bien que sin Rinoa como heredera al trono. El juez podría tomar el poder con facilidad.

Rinoa es una traidora en este momento y tu misión es eliminarla como amenaza para el reino, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber y pensar - explico casi como una advertencia muda de que no retara sus órdenes.

Entendido, señor - respondí con un tono igual de crudo.

Lideraras un grupo de tres compuesto de los Seeds Vincent Valentine y Yuffie Kisaragi - explico el Juez leyendo otro documento mientras ordenaba algunas hojas - su primer punto será en el puesto de Rihen, desde allí deberán cruzar la frontera hasta la ciudad de Ertrup donde fue vista la princesa.

¿Cuándo partiremos? - pregunte intentando ocultar el alivio de saber que iría con Vincent y Yuffie.

Ahora mismo el resto de tu grupo debe estar esperándote en el estacionamiento, eso es todo Destello de Plata - termino el Juez de decir levantándose de la silla - puedes retirarte.

Después de una suave reverencia, salí del cuarto en dirección a mi habitación. Guarde la máscara y la placa en un bolsillo oculto de mi ropa. Empaque todo lo que tenía lo más rápido que pude y me equipe la espada, lo cierto era que me parecía raro tener de misión matar a la princesa y no estaba seguro de que haría si la llegábamos a encontrar. Me parecía que lo que intentaba el Juez era mantenernos alejados del reino, enviándonos a la nación enemiga se aseguraba que nadie molestara sus planes.

De cualquier manera tendría que aprovechar en reunir información sobre la familia Zervust, era la única pista que tenia del paradero de Tifa. Además tenía que contar todas mis sospechas a Yuffie y Vincent, si planeaba evitar una destrucción en el reino no podría hacerlo solo. Me dirigí al estacionamiento con un extraño sentimiento, no pensé que volvería Rihen. No sabía muy bien lo que me esperaba pero sin duda debía estar preparado. Ahora era más fuerte, lo suficiente como para llegar hasta el final del camino que elegí. Eso era algo que iba a averiguar, mire al frente donde me esperaban Yuffie y Vincent. Una nueva aventura comenzaba, con la esperanza en mi mirada y solo un pensamiento en mi mente – solo espérame un poco más Tifa, te encontrare. Lo prometo.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y todo haya quedado bien, espero que haberlos entretenido y que pasaran un buen rato. como siempre dejen un review o Mp con sus comentarios, opiniones o criticas que siempre son bien recibidas.**

SprintBolt: a partir de este punto ya tengo pensado como seguirá la historia asi q espero poder subir pronto el proximo capitulo, de cualquier forma no pienso dejar esto a medias asi q espérenme que yo apareceré

Cloud: Yuffie y Vincent estaran en el viaje y ademas ya tienen una relacion

Tifa: si, que lindo. u.u espero aparecer pronto, tambien fue asi en la entrega anterior

Cloud: ademas que sera lo que tramara ese juez, y sin mi ni Cid por ahi el reino podria correr una crisis.

Tifa: es verdad, que ira a hacer Cid

SprintBolt: Muchas preguntas y duda que quiza se respondan en el prox cap . espero que les vaya bien en todo. nos vemos ^^


	3. En lo Profundo

SprintBolt: Hola^^ lamento la tardanza, me costo un poco este capitulo ya que tenia algunas dudas sobre la historia. lo cierto es que ya había planteado la forma en como llevaría esta segunda entrega cambiando el final pero luego me decidí por seguir la trama que originalmente pensé antes de comenzar a publicar. por tanto el desenlace sera en realidad algo extraño pero bueno ya lo diré en su momento.

Cloud: es verdad, aun es muy pronto para hablar sobre el final.

SprintBolt: son detalles q me gusta aclarar, ademas es la razón por la que me demore escribiendo este capitulo, ahora que lo tngo todo claro, nos esperan muchas sorpresas en este libro.

Cloud: siento q volvere a pasar oras pensando sobre tus finales de suspenso

Tifa: yo tengo curiosidad sobre como aparecere, porq siempre me dejas al ultimo

SprintBolt: es que lo mejor hay que dejarlo para despues, y tu eres mejor que Cloud.

Cloud: no hables como si no estuviera, estoy escuchando todo!

SprintBolt: bueno volviendo al cap de hoy, a partir de aqui se comenzara a definir como ha madurado Cloud, esta vez habra mas personajes que en el primer libro y sera un poco mas sombrio tambien debido a la situacion. Espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado, y q no les sea pesado leerlo, es algo largo.

Cloud: no me ignores  
Tifa: ninguno de los personajes de final fantasy pertenece a Sprintbolt

Cloud: Tifa, tu tambien?

**Capítulo III**

**En lo Profundo**

Mire el dispositivo con curiosidad mientras la imagen de Aeris se iba disolviendo entre la forma líquida del cristal. Servía como un celular aunque de una forma distinta y sorprendente, había sido corta mi conversación con Aeris. Pensé que quizá lo mejor era una despedida rápida aunque de seguro extrañaría su compañía, esperaba volverla a ver en algún otro momento y en mejores circunstancias.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en un pequeño bote en dirección a Rihen, en el cuarto tras de mí se encontraban Yuffie y Vincent. Se volvió un poco incómodo estar junto a ellos ya que recordaba a Tifa de sobremanera, por lo que salí dándoles un tiempo solo, además tenía que despedirme Aeris. LA misión luego de la graduación había sido muy rápida aunque considerando la situación, no me preocupaba mucho la dificultad de atrapar a Rinoa. El verdadero problema es que haría luego de atraparla, no me cabía duda de que el verdadero propósito del Juez era quitarse de encima a la heredera al trono.

Lance un suspiro mientras acomodaba mi cabello, por el momento lo principal seria encontrarla. Por lo menos contaba con el apoyo de Vincent y Yuffie en la decisión que tomara, sus caras de sorpresa fueron muy evidentes cuando explicaron el rumbo de la misión.

Rihen se había convertido en un campo minado, la ciudad entera ahora eran ruinas donde sus hermosas edificaciones ahora no servían más que para generar emboscadas y tener cobertura. En la zona del puerto se encontraba un post militar, Rihen solo era el punto de inicio. Tendríamos que atravesar la ciudad y adentrarnos en la frontera hasta pasar al continente de Kintabria, en ese momento todo se complicaría.

Estaríamos en constante peligro al permanecer en territorio enemigo, tendríamos que ser rápidos en llegar a Fraxin. Un pueblo neutral y que servía como base para los agentes encubiertos de Armenia, sería entonces donde encontraríamos a un contacto espía que nos llevaría hasta la ciudad de Lithium donde fue vista Rinoa por última vez. En una vista primera la misión era suicida en muchos sentidos, solo si mantenía al margen mis habilidades. Para mí era bastante posible, muy difícil y complicado pero posible. Sin embargo, tratándose de una infiltración me parecía arriesgado cruzar a combates la frontera. Debía haber alguna forma de pasar hasta Kintabria sin llamar la atención, pensé que esa sería la solución más sencilla.

Pero no tenía ni una mínima idea de lo equivocado que estaba.

Cloud, dicen que pronto llegaremos - escuche la voz de Yuffie a mi espalda, Vincent la seguía de cerca - es muy triste lo que le paso a la ciudad después de que la salvaste hace un año.

Solo fue retrasar lo inevitable, me alegra que los habitantes hayan podido escapar - respondí con un suspiro agotado, no quería recordar lo que paso en Rihen y al parecer Vincent apoyaba mi pensamiento.

Cloud, ¿Qué haremos con Rinoa? - pregunto Vincent con un tono serio mientras el barco iba girando en dirección al puerto - a mí no me importaría seguir la misión, pero sé que tiene relación con ustedes.

Es alguien muy querida por el pueblo, a pesar de ser una princesa siempre fue muy humilde - respondió Yuffie con el ceño fruncido, con un tono firme casi regañando a Vincent - es una lástima todo lo que paso, ella hubiese sido una gran Reina.

No creo que las familias nobles se lo hubiesen puesto fácil - comente con voz acida por el tema.

No hubiese importado, la princesa Rinoa es la heredera legitima al trono - contesto Yuffie con una expresión condescendiente al ver la sorpresa en mi rostro.

Como no lo pensé - dije para mis adentros, mientras mi mente veía tan claramente las cosas. La solución para la paz de Armenia recaía en una pequeña luz perdida en la oscuridad. Rinoa era lo que Armenia necesitaba para restaurar la fe a sus habitantes, una reina que protegiera a su reino.

Tienes un plan - dedujo Vincent mientras anunciaban por los altavoces que habíamos arribado.

Quizá, la guerra entre las familia y ahora con la participación del Juez terminaran destruyendo al Reino y separándolo cada vez más - explique con seriedad en mi voz mientras tenía mi mirada perdida entre los edificios destruidos de Rihen - Todo eso terminara si Rinoa se convierte en reina.

No será algo fácil de lograr, su vida estará en constante peligro - apunto Vincent con expresión pensativa - las familias sin duda aprovecharan cualquier oportunidad para atacarla, sin mencionar que ahora es vista como un criminal.

Por ahora es la única forma que se me ocurre de evitar que el reino quede en ruinas - explique con expresión nostálgica en mi rostro, Yuffie bajo su mirada con tristeza - ahora que Cid no está y Balamb ha caído en manos del Juez. Los pledger serán una herramienta más para la crisis interna.

Por lo pronto tendremos que encontrar a la princesa y tener una clara idea de la situación, aunque logremos que el reino se estabilice no significara el fin de la guerra - comento Vincent con una expresión pensativa, sosteniendo con cariño la mano de Yuffie quien parece estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

Hay muchos problemas y pocas soluciones, intentemos solucionar una por vez - propuse con determinación, todos los que había conocido hasta el momento estaban inmersos en esta situación. Todo el continente, solo unos pocos sabían el trasfondo de la guerra. Ahora solo quedábamos nosotros para evitar que se cumpliera el plan de Amelia - no podemos permitirnos fallar.

Vi los rostros de determinación de Yuffie y Vincent, recorrimos la cubierta mientras nos indicaban el camino al centro de mando en Rihen. Estaba ubicado al lado este de la ciudad, iríamos solos así que tendríamos que atravesar las ahora ruinas de la plaza. Estábamos por nuestra cuenta para esta misión, y empezaba a entender la realidad de ese hecho. Hasta ese momento siempre había tenido protección, ya sea de Sephirot o Cid en la academia. Siempre había tenido un lugar en el cual sentirme seguro, no era algo como una casa. Ahora estaba a mi cuenta, sin poder volver a Balamb, sin nadie que me diga que hacer cuando me equivoco.

Quizá eso era parte de lo que significaba madurar de alguna forma, comenzar a responder por tus decisiones. Siempre había sido algo independiente así que no me importaba mucho, pero en este momento tomar una mala decisión no solo podría significar mi muerte, sino la de muchos más. Siempre había sido una lucha entre Amelia y yo, incluso esta guerra. La inicio para destruirlo todo, sin una razón en especial. Era un pensamiento que no podía comprender, pero aun si lo hiciera tenía que seguir adelante. Quien más lo haría si no fuera yo, todo un continente aterrado por sobrevivir a la guerra, soldados luchando sin saber la real razón, nobles luchando por poder, políticos luchando por ganar influencia. Todo siempre se trataba de luchas, una cadena de odio que no terminaba. Podía simplemente huir y evitar todo esos problemas, pero no lo haría. Estaba consiente de mi fuerza y mi voluntad, si tenía la fuerza para ayudar. Porque no hacerlo, así que detendría a Amelia y buscaría la forma de detener la guerra, debía haber alguna forma de salvar de este odio a los tres reinos.

Salimos del puerto al atardecer en dirección al este, según la información que Vincent consiguió Rihen se había convertido en tierra de nadie. Había francotiradores por todo el lugar, de ambos reinos. Tenían la orden de matar todo lo que se movía, por lo que no importaba el bando de su blanco. También había soldados que cruzaban de mensajeros, sería el menor de nuestros problemas. El más serio parecía ser los ladrones y mercenario que entraban a la ciudad con la intención de rapiñar lo que encontraran y asesinar soldados para conseguir objetos e información que luego podrían vender. Además de todo esto parecía que la vegetación había entrado a la ciudad dándole un aspecto ruinoso.

En nuestro camino también comprobamos que las bestias habían entrado a la ciudad ya que no encontramos con varias. Parecían camaleones parados en dos patas que portaban armaduras que habrían conseguido de cadáveres, eran muy agiles y parecían buscar cosas brillantes.

Asestar un golpe era difícil pero por lo demás no eran muy fuertes, la mayoría huía en medio del combate cuando sentían que perderían. Las habilidades de Vincent y Yuffie habían mejorado considerablemente, después de todo había pasado un año. Realmente esperaba poder verlos usando todo su potencial. Durante el trayecto plantemos muchas posibilidades sobre como cruzar la frontera, parecía difícil cruzarla por el bosque al norte ya que la situación era mucho peor que en la ciudad. Después de todo era la base de los soldados de Kintabria que habían formado una trinchera, pasar por ahí seria llamar mucho la atención y nos buscarían luego de entrar a su reino. Seria complicar la misión, Yuffie propuso dar un rodeo por las linderas del bosque cerca del templo donde estuvo Golem. Pero nos tomaría cerca de una semana llegar a cruzar la frontera, Vincent apunto que podríamos usar la ruta de canales bajo la ciudad. Era una buena idea de no haber sido porque Aran destruyo el paso hace un año, sacrificando su vida para detener la invasión.

Llegamos a la base militar cuando el sol se había ocultado, el comienzo de la noche hacia parecer todo tan tranquilo. Aunque era aterrador pensar que seguían dándose batallas silenciosas por toda la ciudad. La persona que nos recibió era un capitán, nos miraba sin mucho interés mientras nos explicaba donde podíamos descansar antes de seguir nuestro camino, según tenía entendido el hombre estaba en Rihen desde que la guerra comenzó.

Era alguien muy alto y con los músculos muy marcados, usaba un polo sin marcas que dejaban ver sus brazos. Podía verse claramente la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía, algunas recientes, su barba ocultaba gran parte de su rostro serio.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto el hombre se despidió de forma cortante, lo detuve llamándolo por su nombre. Thaog era un nombre poco común para mí, pero al parecer Yuffie y Vincent parecían encontrarle una importancia que ignoraba. Intente sacar cierta información sobre algún camino poco conocido para cruzar la frontera, primero evadió la respuesta para luego citar las opciones que ya teníamos.

Nos dijeron que usted era el que más conocía esta zona - me queje con voz frustrada ante su mirada cruda - el canal está destruido, cruzar por el bosque sería una locura y bordearlo llevaría demasiado tiempo.

Ese no es mi problema - interrumpió Thaog volteando a mirarme con furia - paso cada día aquí intentando que esta ciudad no sea destruida y quede en el olvido, no me interesan los problemas de los seed's - siguió exclamando con más furia cada vez ante mi sorprendido rostro, si no fuera porque lo acabo de conocer diría que me odia - solo son unos malditos mercenarios que buscan beneficios.

Esas son palabras muy duras - comento Vincent con una sonrisa forzada - lo dice como si conociera bien a los nuestros.

Por supuesto - exclamo el hombre furioso y mirando al piso con los ojos desencajados - yo mismo fui a Balamb a suplicar su apoyo para mantener una trinchera en la ciudad, aquí nací y crecí - dijo con voz ahogada - ¿Por qué no querer proteger lo que es importante para mí? Pero ellos dijeron que era un esfuerzo inútil que no traía ningún beneficio… era un lugar dispensable.

Eso es porque la posición territorial de Rihen no supone una amenaza para los demás territorios de Armenia - analizo Vincent pensando para sí mismo, estuve de acuerdo ya que Rihen era una ciudad ubicada en los límites de Armenia. Yuffie miro a Vincent algo molesta.

¡no es inútil! Todos los habitantes… todos ellos confiaban en el reino… proteger una vida nunca será algo dispensable - dijo Thaog con voz cruda y llena de dolor, lo mire sin expresión. Pese a su aspecto era un hombre noble.

La mayoría de las personas fueron evacuadas durante la invasión antes de la guerra - intento contradecir Vincent con un fingida calma, quizá intentaba quitar la gran tensión que se había formado.

¿Evacuar? Las personas tuvieron el tiempo de huir hacia los botes de la costa, pero los soldados tenían la orden de retirarse - explico Thaog con voz fría - abandonaron incluso a los suyos además de los habitantes que no lograron llegar al puerto - mi mente quedo en shock antes esa información, al igual que la de Vincent y Yuffie ya que pasaron unos minutos de un silencio tenso - este reino está podrido, sigo aquí solo porque es la única forma de proteger esta ciudad y lo que significa para todos los que vivían aquí.

Dejas que tu odio te ciegue pero de esa forma solo contribuyes a este gobierno - dije con seriedad, comprendía muy bien sus palabras pero la forma en como estaba llevando sus ideales estaba mal - solo formas una cadena, buscas culpables y te desquitas con los Seed para tener una razón con la cual convencerte de que lo que haces es lo correcto.

¿Qué demonios sabes tú de mí? - contesto Thaog con odio mientras me sujetaba del cuello con su gran mano, no opuse resistencia mientras mantenía mi mirada serie - solo eres un mocoso estúpido que piensa saber del mundo solo por un papel entregado en su escuela. Alguien como tú que solo sabe conseguir poder con la destrucción, un títere sin uso de razón, que puede saber sobre proteger las cosas importante.

Atrévete a decirlo una vez más - escuche la voz intimidante de Vincent a mi costado, había sujetado el brazo de Thoug de tal forma que lo hizo soltarme - no permitiré que lo insultes, atrévete a decirlo una vez más.

¡no sabes nada de Cloud! - exclamo Yuffie con un tono de molestia - él fue quien detuvo a las tropas de Kintabria y derroto a Golem.

Basta, chicos - dije en medio de mi sorpresa, mirando la seriedad en los rostros de Yuffie y Vincent. No tenía idea de lo que yo significaba para ellos, no esperaba que reaccionaran así.

Tú… ¿eres destello de plata? - pregunto Thaog con la voz quebrada, sus ojos temblaban cuando asentí. Agacho la cabeza con cansancio.

No tenían porque hacer eso, no podemos estar causando problemas - los regañe con un suspiro, luego de unos minutos que Thaog seguía arrodillado sin moverse. Le hable sin estar seguro de escucharme - será mejor si partimos ahora, ya veremos una forma de cruzar la frontera. Gracias por el hospedaje.

Espera - dijo Thaog en voz baja cuando comencé a abrir la puerta con Vincent y Yuffie tras de mí. Los tres volteamos para ver al hombre mirarme con seriedad, quizá molestia. Quería evitar tener una confrontación pero parecía que no lo había logrado, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Thaog se agacho hasta que su frente tocara el suelo - ¡muchas gracias!

¿Ah? - exclame con un cara de total confusión, como es que la situación había llegado a esto. Mire a Yuffie y a Vincent en busca de alguna pista pero estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo.

Cuando el ataque a Rihen comenzó y luego el sello de Golem fue roto, no había nadie en la ciudad para detener tal invasión - comenzó a explicar Thaog luego de volver a sentarse en el piso - mi familia, mis amigos y todos los que conocía. Lo único que se decía era que Rihen seria destruido, los Seed se rehusaban a ir a luchar al igual que la mayor parte de la milicia. Todos habían abandonado a Rihen, incluso en la ciudad los soldados abandonaron sus puestos para escapar - explicaba con una mirada llena de dolor mientras en su mente se reproducían los recuerdos - yo junto con otro voluntarios fuimos embarcados como refuerzos, la guardia real estaba incluida ya que al parecer también habían abandonado el rescatar a la princesa con vida.

El rey había dado esa orden - exclame con sorpresa, mi voz se apagó de la impresión.

Para ese momento el rey estaba enfermo y sin enterarse de la situación. La orden la dio el Juez de la suprema corte - contesto ante mi mirada seria - las cosas se veían muy mal, no había esperanza, pero de pronto las noticias comenzaron a transmitir el alto del avance de las tropas de Kintabria. Algunos pledger del torneo habían decidido luchar contra la invasión - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro - cuando llegamos al puerto y vimos la figura de Golem, la gente se aterro, todo era llantos y suplicas. Abrace a mi familia esperando la muerte resignado, pero la princesa seguía evacuando a todos en los barcos.

Pensé que los soldados tenían la orden de retirada, ¿Por qué evacuaban habitantes? - pregunto Vincent con cierta duda y con una expresión de incomodidad por el tema.

Fue por orden de la princesa, ella repetía que tendríamos el tiempo de salvar a los habitantes porque unos pledger darían el tiempo necesario. Nadie creyó eso cuando vimos a Golem acercarse a la ciudad, la gente se empujaba para subir a los barcos y todo era un caos. Luego vimos un destello plateado y de pronto un dragón se alzó por el aire y comenzó a detener a Golem, La princesa dijo que era uno de sus caballeros, Destello de Plata.

Ahora entiendo porque Sephirot lo eligió - comente más para mí.

Estaré eternamente agradecido con la princesa por ordenar la evacuación, y rehusarse a subir hasta que todos estuvieran a salvo - explico Thaog mientras se ponía de pie - y también contigo, y con tus amigos por proteger la ciudad cuando todos la creían perdida, por ser los únicos en mantener la esperanza.

No tienes que agradecer nada, solo no dejes que este odio te consuma - pedí con un suspiro, no aprecia ser mal tipo - ¿Qué le paso a tu familia?

Huyeron a Midgar, yo los dejes para poder defender nuestro hogar - respondió con la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo triste.

Rihen… no solo Rihen, pronto todo el reino estará en peligro - explique con una mirada de seriedad - el ascenso del próximo rey tendrá un camino de sangre, es por eso que debemos encontrar a Rinoa.

La princesa… pero con el juez y las familias, no es posible lograr algo así - exclamo Thoug levantándose con su imponente tamaño - la mataran incluso antes de volver al reino

No me rendiré, no puedo, eso te lo puedo asegurar pero necesito tu ayuda para poder cruzar la frontera - pedí con voz ahogada, tenía que haber una forma - tu sabes un camino ¿no es verdad?

Yo siempre pensé que nada en la vida tenía un valor real, odiaba a todos porque era una forma de sobrellevar mi dolor - comento Vincent luego de unos minutos donde Thoug seguía indeciso sobre contarnos lo que sabía - ese odio me consumió y termine odiándome a mí mismo, siempre rechazando mi existencia, sin deseos ni anhelos, sin poder proteger nada - la miraba de Vincent parecía turbia con todas las emociones que luchaban en ella, Yuffie se acercó para agarrar su mano - pero luego conocí a una persona que me dijo que yo era mi único límite para lograr lo que quería - se rio con ironía mientras me miraba de reojo - el pasado no se puede cambiar, lo importante es saber lo que quieres y lo que harás para conseguirlo.

Hay un pasaje entre el bosque, debajo del templo de Golem - explico Thoug parándose con una expresión de determinación - es posible que puedan cruzar toda la ruta pero será difícil, tendrán que cruzar por Fort Lifen.

Pensé que ese lugar era solo un mito, las hadas ya casi no existen desde hace más de 200 años - determino Vincent con una expresión sorprendida.

Les explicare en el camino, si vamos a ahora podrán cruzar la frontera en 3 días - calculo Thaog con una mirada pensativa mientras se armaba con su espada y una carabina, lance Una mirada rápida a Vincent y Yuffie que solo asintieron.

No imagine que visitaría las ruinas del templo de Golem, y menos de esa manera. Atravesamos lo que quedaba en pie del templo, adentrándonos cada vez más en lo que parecía ser un sótano. Una entrada tenebrosa adornada con símbolos y marcas hechas con sangre, no era una muy buena señal. La historia de Thaog ya nos había perturbado lo suficiente, había leído algo de eso en los libros del Prof. Toto pero no escarbe mucho en el tema.

Hace aproximadamente 300 años, las Hadas convivían con los humanos. Antes de la gran guerra cuando comenzaron a ser cazados por la magia que poseían, era algo muy diferente a las materias o el control elemental. Los tres reinos atacaron el centro del continente, lo que en ese entonces fue la Ciudadela de las Hadas, Thral, ahora era un enorme lago llamado Thulu. El lago tenia rumores de estar maldito ya que en el centro había una tormenta eterna tan poderosa que no permitía que nada entrara o saliera con vida.

Alrededor del continente había poblados de Hadas que convivían con Humanos, la mayoría fue masacrada hasta acabarlos por completos. Thoug conto que en el bosque en donde está el templo de Golem. Había un poblado de Hadas, las grandes y antiguas construcciones de Rihen habían sido hechas por ellos. El líder de Rihen, Leonard, era el mejor amigo del líder del Pueblo de las Hadas, Liar. Una antigua historia que unía a Rihen con Lifen, ambos pueblos unidos por la amistad de sus líderes. Era una historia muy trágica, cuando se dio la orden de destruir Lifen juntos con el exterminio de todas las hadas. Leonard se negó con toda su voluntad, el rey lo destituyo de su cargo y pronto mando a su ejército a completar el trabajo que Rihen se negaba a cumplir. Leonard compartió esta información con Liar, ambos pueblos prepararon un pasaje hasta unas cavernas bajo el bosque. Un fuerte donde Liar y su pueblo no sería encontrado y estaría a salvo, Fort Lifen. Liar sabía el destino que le esperaba a su amigo que ahora sería visto como traidor por desobedecer una orden de su Rey, por tanto quiso ir a Rihen junto con Leonard para enfrentar al ejército.

Leonard le hizo ver que era más importante su pueblo que lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca, prometiéndole a Liar que solo volvería por su familia y para borrar el rastro hacia el fuerte antes de escapar. Liar regalo a Leonard un cascabel encantado que serviría para que se volvieran a encontrar, así fue que los amigos se despidieron con la promesa de reencontrarse en unas semanas en Lithium. Pero cuando Leonard volvió, el ejército había capturado a su familia consiente de su amistad con Liar. Mataron a su esposa cuando él se negó a revelar alguna información, lucho contra el ejército para conseguir que su hijo escapara y quedo capturado. Por más que intentaran conseguir información de él, lo único que decía era que no podía perder más tiempo porque su amigo lo estaba esperando. Las semanas acordadas para su encuentro pasaron hasta convertirse en años. Cuando finalmente llego el día de la ejecución de Leonard, este solo derramaba lágrimas antes un público noble que lo veía como la escoria que traiciono a su raza. Sin embargo, las lágrimas de Leonard no eran de miedo, eran lágrimas de culpa e importancia. Antes de que las cuchillas bajaran para terminar con su vida, le grito a los cielos que lo perdonaran por no cumplir su promesa, porque su gran amigo estaría esperándolo aun haciendo sonar ese cascabel. Esperándolo a él que ya no podría ir a encontrarlo nunca más, sus últimas palabras fueron un lamento a Liar por haber traicionado su promesa.

Era una historia antigua que me dejo con un nudo en la boca, el final era muy triste en realidad. Thoug dijo que la historia era real y que él era uno de los descendientes de Leonard, cuando le pregunte sobre Liar. Conto que no se no había rastro en la historia de él o de las hadas en general, quizá aún seguía en Lithium esperando por su amigo ya que las hadas podían llegar a vivir hasta 500 años. Ya había intentado buscarlo en Lithium pero la laguna donde sería su encuentro ya no existía, además el cascabel parecía funcionar de forma especial. Thoug nunca logro hacerlo sonar, no le vi el sentido de darnos un cascabel que no sonaba.

Thoug dijo que nos serviría para atravesar Fort Lifen sin muchos contratiempos, el lugar existía y había hadas aun viviendo ahí. Pero al igual que las hadas eran odiadas por los humanos, las hadas habían desarrollado un enorme resentimiento por los humanos. El cascabel nos identificaría para que nos dejaran pasar.

Tengan cuidado chicos, las hadas pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosas - advirtió Thoug con voz seria cuando habíamos bajado unos cuantos escalones hasta una sala con una puerta de piedra - me gustaría poder hacer más por ustedes - dijo mientras usaba una extraña llave para la puerta de piedra que se deshizo como polvo - después de esta puerta solo tendrán que cuidarse de los Shadows, pero mientras no hagas ruido podrán ir tranquilos.

Ya haces mucho, muchas gracias por todo - respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

¿Qué será de ti ahora? - pregunto Yuffie con curiosidad, también tenía curiosidad dado todo lo que habíamos hablado.

Gracias a ustedes, no se rindan… yo los estaré apoyando - me respondió con una reverencia para luego mirar a Yuffie - por lo pronto volveré al cuartel, los intentos de invasión han sido más intensos últimamente. Y después pediré mi retiro, volveré con mi familia, ya lo decidí.

Estoy seguro que todo irá bien - lo anime con una sonrisa de alegría - cuídate Thoug - me despedí mientras él hacia una última reverencia antes de ir en dirección a la salida.

Al final era un buen tipo - exclamo Yuffie relajada para después reír.

No hagas ruido, será un problema si los Shadows se dan cuenta - advirtió Vincent con molestia fingida ya que sonrió ante el puchero de Yuffie.

¿Qué son los Shadows? - pregunto Yuffie aun con el puchero en su rostro.

Son criaturas que habitan en cuevas, no se sabe su verdadera forma ya que cuando atacan apagan toda luz que haya cerca - explique con voz clara y baja, durante el último año Sephirot me había hecho leer muchos libros - siempre atacan en grupo y son letales, solo se sabe que son débiles al fuego y los ataques físicos no les afectan.

Eso suena aterrador, enserio tenemos que ir por ahí… espero no encontrarnos con esas cosas - pidió Yuffie abrazándose así misma con después de temblar por un escalofrió.

Reí un poco ante su gesto exagerado, pero no duro mucho ya que un grito inundo la silenciosa estancia. Era un voz conocida y provenía del exterior, nos apresuramos a la salida para encontrar a Thoug siendo rodeados por múltiples personas. Llevaban el símbolo de Kintabria, su uniforme era diferente por lo que deberían ser los soldados de elite. Thoug nos miró con expresión alarmada cuando otros soldados nos rodearon en la entrada al pasaje, Vincent y Yuffie se encargaron de ellos con rapidez pero seguían llegando más. No tuve el tiempo suficiente para sorprenderme por la forma en como sus ataques y técnicas se complementaban de forma perfecta ya que los soldados nos iban ganando en número.

La tierra tembló con explosiones, era una sensación conocida. Por el cielo nocturno se alzó el humo proveniente de la ciudad, Rihen estaba siendo atacado y en el peor momento con Thoug fuera del cuartel. Y ahora ellos estaban rodeados sin poder volver a entrar en el templo, la situación se había vuelto peligrosa. Thoug miraba alarmado y confundido el fuego que se empezaba a ver en la lejanía, proveniente de Rihen, miro en nuestra dirección. Vincent y Yuffie seguían luchando para abrirse paso sin tener mucho éxito, mis manos comenzaron a formar remolinos de agua para comenzar la lucha. Proteger Rihen o seguir con la misión, El único factor preocupante era que con cada estallido el templo parecía sucumbir más y más. Si la entrada quedaba sellada sería un serio contratiempo.

Comencé a moverme girando con movimientos suaves guiando los remolinos de agua en todas las direcciones, sin llegar a tocar a Vincent y Yuffie que miraron sorprendidos mi control. Un grito furioso me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, Thoug se había levantado en todo su imponente tamaño desenvainando su espada. Recibiendo los golpes y corte se abrió paso golpeando y blandiendo su espada hasta llegar a nosotros, con cada arremetida despejaba el camino. Parecía la embestida de un toro o incluso más fuerte que eso, la balanza del combate parecía inclinarse a nuestro favor. Sentí el viento cortarse y alce una marea frente a nosotros para cortar las bombas lanzadas desde las lejanías, aun si no pude detener las explosiones que hicieron sacudir el piso bajo nosotros.

Habían venido refuerzos y el número de soldados no parecía disminuir, Thoug nos volvió a mirar con una expresión indecisa. Vi como más sonidos de disparo se escuchaban y volví a alzar una marea mientras Vincent y Yuffie retenían las arremetidas de los soldados. Las explosiones se dispersaron haciendo temblar el templo que se resquebrajo en un estruendo, la entraba al pasaje se derrumbó a medias. Vi como una pesada roca se quebraba para caer y terminar de sellar la entrada, mire impotente ya que no podía deshacer la marea y exponernos a las bombas.

Thoug se lanzó a la entrada y recibió con su cuerpo el enorme trozo de piedra, dejando un pequeño espacio en la entrada. Al igual que yo, Yuffie y Vincent tenían la misma expresión de shock. Con casi todo su cuerpo cubierto en sangre y heridas, Thoug nos miró con fuego en su mirada, una determinación y voluntad tan fuerte como el diamante.

¡Crucen! - grito con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo que hacía, se escucharon más disparos, mantuve la marea mientras las explosiones sucedían haciendo que el templo colapsara más. Thoug se quejó ante el dolor de soportar el peso del templo que se venía abajo - ustedes son la única esperanza para este reino… ¡crucen de una maldita vez!

Thoug… - susurre con voz ahogada, mi mente estaba en blanco. No podía simplemente dejarlo aquí en esta situación y seguir, pero no era capaz de negarme ante esa mirada. Era una petición muda de que siguiéramos adelante pero realmente estaba bien hacerlo, tal vez había otra forma.

¡Cloud, yo también quiero proteger lo que es importante! - exclamo en un grito mientras una nueva oleada de bombas explotaba, mis ojos se abrieron mientras mi mente se esclarecía. Fue lo mismo con Aran, era compartir un mismo deseo, un mismo objetivo; así que definitivamente no podía permitirme fallar hasta completar este viaje.

Vincent, Yuffie, entren al pasaje ahora, expandiré la marea para darnos unos segundos - exclame con voz determinada mientras veía a Thoug ceder poco a poco, Vincent y Yuffie me miraron aun confundidos sin fiarse de lo que decía - ¡es una orden, no hay tiempo! - grite para hacerlos reaccionar, ambos voltearon para terminar su último ataque haciendo retroceder a los soldados. Los vi correr y escabullirse por el espacio que Thoug luchaba por mantener abierto, alce la marea y la arremetí en todas las direcciones derribando a la mayoría de los soldados cercanos, me voltee corriendo mientras entraba al pasaje también.

Gracias - escuche la voz de Thoug que me detuvo en las escaleras, me gire para ver la sonrisa sincera en su rostro tras el pude ver la siguiente oleada de disparos - estoy seguro que lo lograras.

Mis ojos se abrieron con dolor mudo mientras veía las bombas chocar, su sonrisa desaparición entre las explosiones mientras la entrada se derrumbaba por completo. Escuche el grito de Yuffie llamándome, y vi el techo sobre nosotros quebrándose. Empezamos a correr, bajando a gran velocidad los peldaños mientras el techo sobre nosotros se caía a cada paso que dábamos cerrando completamente el camino tras nosotros.

Vincent iba en delantera con Yuffie a su costado y yo siguiéndoles de cerca, era necesario romper algunas piedras que caían delante de nosotros ya que de detenernos seriamos aplastado y enterrados vivos en los escombros. Un tropiezo y todo habría terminado, habían pasado ya varios minutos cuando cruzamos la segunda puerta y el pasaje se volvió más cavernoso. Cada vez bajábamos más y más adentrándonos en la profundidad de forma veloz, sin otra opción a seguir. Las antorchas iban haciéndose más escasas, dándonos poca visibilidad en el trayecto que seguía por delante. Hasta que por fin luego de unos minutos más en ese descenso eterno siendo seguidos por el derrumbe pudimos ver una puerta enmarcada en dos columnas.

Yuffie usa una ventisca para ralentizar el derrumbe, yo lo cerrare - grite con voz ahogada por el cansancio, Yuffie asintió mientras respiraba agitada.

Vincent fue el primero en atravesar la puerta, Yuffie dio un salto mientras el aire se arremolinaba bajo ella. Me sombre por la forma en como formo una pirueta, casi como patinando en el aire. Después de que cruce la puerta una ventisca retuvo los pedruscos del derrumbe que amenazaba con seguir. Levante un muro de piedra y lo recubrí con agua, exhale con calma elevando bajando la temperatura hasta lograr congelar por completo el camino por el que habíamos venido. Me volví para ver a Vincent y Yuffie encogerse en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, cerré mis ojos intentado controlar mi respiración. Había sido una larga y complicada carrera por nuestras vidas, muchos kilómetros más arriba se llevaba a cabo un combate entre dos reinos.

Observe a mi alrededor, estábamos en una especie de camino construido con piedra. LA cueva era inmensa que no podía ver más allá de unos metros, una total oscuridad amenazaba con consumirnos cuando la antorcha se apagara. Dentro de mí tenía una clara sensación de que sería muy peligroso quedarnos sin luz aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Suspire mientras me acercaba al borde de una de las barandas, no podía ver el fondo de la cueva. Era un larga caída que parecía no tener fin, si las hadas habían pasado por este lugar en su escape comenzaba a dudar que siguieran vivas. Todo era muy diferente a como lo relato Thoug, sentía una presencia perturbadora dentro de estas cuevas, algo más peligroso.

No puedo creer que Thoug hiciera eso - susurro Yuffie con tristeza.

Es una decisión que tomo con toda su voluntad - dije con vos baja, mi expresión también denotaba tristeza - es por eso que no podemos fallar.

Parece que ya no hay vuelta atrás - comento Vincent aun sentado en el piso mirando al techo, asentí ante su comentario volviendo a mirar el muro congelado - por cierto, lo he estado sintiendo hace poco. No escuchan algo...

Ahora que lo dices - susurro Yuffie mientras comenzaba a mirar en todas las direcciones, cerré mis ojos. Un silencio inundo el lugar, pero luego de unos momentos se escuchó un silbido agudo, cada vez se escuchaba más cerca.

Parece ser que el derrumbe los despertó - aclare con la tensión inundando mi cuerpo, Vincent se paró con expresión nerviosa y Yuffie lo agarró del brazo con un quejido de miedo. La oscuridad a nuestro alrededor se movía como las olas de un océano, casi acechándonos, un ruido como de un metal rasgando cristal - ya están aquí.

Como si una marea en una noche de tormenta se tratara, las sombras se abalanzaron hacia nosotros con fiereza. Las antorchas se apagaron cuando su flama tan débil no podía hacer nada frente a la temible presencia que nos acechaba, todo quedo completamente oscuro, los ruidos pararon. Una calma aterradora lleno el lugar, donde se podía sentir un constante miedo. Era como si tuviera los ojos cerrados, pasaron unos pocos segundos donde solo escuche los jadeos de Yuffie. Comenzaron a aparecer diminutas esferas de luz, todas apuntando hacia nosotros, de dos en dos. Me costó un momento entender que eran realmente ojos cuando entre la oscuridad se abrieron cientos de sonrisas con colmillos destellantes, hambrientos de sangre.

Sabía que nos atacarían pronto, los Shadows eran criaturas muy infantiles, les gustaba jugar con su comida. Le susurre algunas palabras a Vincent sobre lo que debíamos hacer, escuche su afirmación. Su voz estaba muy tensa, no era para menos, yo también estaba algo nerviosos, pero no podía dejar de sentir la adrenalina llenar mi cuerpo. Ya lo había aceptado como mi naturaleza, sentía mi sangre hervir y mis sentidos a la espera, era una sensación entretenida.

Pasaron pocos minutos antes que esas criaturas comenzaran a acercarse a rodearnos, su velocidad era sorprendente, lance un grito para avisar a Vincent. Ambos levantamos una esfera de fuego por encima de nuestras cabezas, la estancia se ilumino en un segundo.

Me quede pasmado cuando mis pupilas se dilataron para dejarme ver, vi frente a mis ojos una mano esquelética con una enormes y negruzcas uñas. Tenían forma humana, un cuerpo esquelético con la piel pegada a los huesos. Una piel llena de llagas y heridas contaminadas, la piel de su mandíbula parecía haberse caído ya que no tenían labios que ocultaran sus amarillentos dientes. Caminaban encorvados apoyándose en sus manos, en el lugar donde debían estar sus ojos no había nada, cuencas vacías tan oscuras como su existencia.

Habían estado muy cerca de atacarnos, se habían acercado lo suficiente como para percibir su pútrido olor. Alce más la esfera y la hice explotar en mi mano irradiando más luz. Los Shadows chillaron desgarradoramente mientras huían aterrados hacia las sombras.

Por un momento pensé que estábamos a salvo mientras tuviéramos luz, hasta que escuche el grito de Yuffie. Una mano negra y borrosa, como la de un fantasma se había alzado desde el piso. Era un Shadows, sus ojos blancos y el cuerpo era una oscuridad amorfa que había salido desde la sombra de Yuffie. Una sombra que era formada por la luz del fuego, Vincent se movió con rapidez y lanzo una llamarada directamente en la cara de la criatura.

Cayo unos metros lejos de nosotros, teniendo otra vez la forma de un esquelético y deplorable ser. Tense mi mandíbula cuando vi a las demás criaturas abalanzarse sobre el caído y comenzar a devorarlo con fiereza. Esto iba mucho más allá de lo que había leído en libros. Nunca se supo nada sobre la verdadera forma de estos seres, tenían forma de sombra hasta que reciben un daño serio, estas cosas se podían mover entre las sombras.

Mientras mi mente lo procesaba, de nuestras sombras comenzaron a salir más Shadows. Se inició un combate donde llamaradas y torbellinos de fuego inundaban parte del estrecho camino repleto de miles de esas criaturas. Vincent se mantenía luchando con firmeza tanto como yo, pero el problema era que teníamos que proteger a Yuffie. Ni su elemento ni ataques físicos afectaba a los Shadows, sin embargo ella supo solucionarlo bien redirigiendo las llamaradas que lanzábamos con sus ráfagas de aire. Pasaron unos intensos y largos minutos donde manteníamos un combate incesante, parecían venir cada vez más con el deseo de devorarnos.

Escuche el quejido de Vincent cuando una de esas cosas lo sujeto del brazo, me voltee pero Yuffie fue más rápida haciendo explotar una llamarada con el aire. Sin embargo esa distracción le costó que una de esas cosas se le acercara lo suficiente para morderle el hombro, vi a esa cosa incrustar sus uñas como un parasito en sus brazos. Yuffie grito de dolor mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco, me adelante y puse mi mano frente a la cara de esa cosa. Un destello inundo la estancia mientras la criatura caía muerta pesadamente en el suelo.

¡Vincent, cárgala! - le ordene mientras sostenía a Yuffie rogando porque no fuera una herida muy grave. Vincent pareció salir del shock mientras se acercaba lanzando llamaradas - saldremos de aquí, no pares de correr.

Fue lo último que dije antes de dejar la energía de mi interior explotar y llenar mi cuerpo, materialice un relámpago en mi mano y deje salir truenos que inundaron la cueva en todas direcciones en un cegador destello. Pudimos ver por un momento las miles de criaturas que estaban en las paredes de la cueva, pulverizándose ante mi ataque. Vincent pareció reaccionar y comenzamos a correr por el camino que poco a poco volvía a oscurecerse mientras se acercaban a nosotros los Shadows con esos sonidos chirriantes.

Volví a lanzar otra descarga más potente, mientras seguíamos corriendo. Chasque mi lengua con frustración. No importaba de cuantos cientos de ellos me deshiciera seguían saliendo más. Seguimos corriendo por el corredor que parecía no tener fin, pasaron eternos minutos donde seguía alejando esas cosas con descargas. Yuffie estaba inconsciente y con la respiración cada vez más débil, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de miedo. Sentí furia mientras soltaba más relámpagos - no quiero perder a nadie más - Yuffie solo necesitaba resistir lo suficiente para que saliéramos de la cueva hasta Fort Lifen. Ya habíamos recorrido gran parte del trayecto corriendo por el derrumbe por lo que no debería faltar mucho.

El aire se cortó con un silbido, me moví con destreza para alzar un torbellino alrededor de Vincent y detener la oleada de flechas. Eran trampas, sentí algo de alivio ya que significaba que la entrada a Fort Lifen se encontraba cerca, sin embargo las trampas se hicieron más peligrosas como llamaradas y bombas junto con enormes piedras y cuchillas que se balanceaban. Llegamos a un puente iluminado vagamente con un fuego azulado, Vincent y yo estábamos ya muy cansados y las trampas parecían no parar. Los Shadows ya nos habían alcanzado, me pare en medio del puente. Lance ráfagas y levante muros de piedras mientras lanzaba relámpagos con cada pirueta y movimiento que hacía para proteger a Vincent que seguía corriendo con Yuffie a sus espaldas - no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie más.

Finalmente el puente empezó a colapsar por la cantidad de ataques y choques, lance una última llamarada para alejar a los Shadows y corrí por el inestable piso que iba cayendo al vacío. Vincent ya había llegado al otro extremo pero volvió para sujetar mi mano cuando el piso debajo de mí se cayó. No gastamos tiempo en palabras y con Yuffie a sus espaldas atravesamos la puerta y subimos los peldaños hasta lo que parecía un mirador, estaba inundado todo en vegetación pero había más antorchas que en el corredor.

Hacía mucho que los humanos no pasaban por aquí - escuche una voz femenina exclamar, era un voz tintineante muy hermosa - nadie sobrevive a los depredadores de sombras.

¿Quiénes son? - pregunto Vincent con voz impaciente.

Yo hago las preguntas aquí - respondió la mujer, que salió de unos arbusto con un arco apuntándonos con una flecha. Otras 20 hadas más salieron de la misma forma con expresiones hostiles - regístrenlos.

No buscamos problemas - aclare mientras levantaba mis manos, un hombre de facciones fuerte pero estilizadas rebuscaba mis bolsillos.

Ustedes son un problema - espeto la mujer nuevamente con expresión dura - los humanos siempre creyendo ser superiores, como para hacer lo que quieren.

Tina, mira esto - le dijo el hombre que había terminado de registrarme, aquella chica parecía se la líder aunque la verdad parecía ser aún muy joven. Me miro con ojos serios y molestos, baje mi mirada y me tense al ver que en su mano tenía mi placa - es un general.

Que interesante - respondió la chica mirándome ahora con una sonrisa - llévenlo a los calabozos junto con los otros dos.

Espera - exclame cuando vi que las demás hadas se comenzaban a mover - ella está herida - dije señalando a Yuffie.

Piensas resistirte - respondió la chica ignorando lo que había dicho, la mire frustrado - realmente crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras solo porque el juez te dio esto, perro del ejército.

Es verdad, trabajo para el juez - aclare mirándola con igual furia, mi cuerpo se tensaba más con cada suspiro ahogado que Yuffie daba. Mire a esa chica con desesperación dando dos paso al frente, las 20 hadas de alrededor me apuntaron nuevamente - pero ellos son mis amigos - exclamé con la voz ahogada, me arrodille poniendo mis manos al suelo, deje mi frente tocar el frio suelo mientras cerraba mis ojos escuchando con dolor los quejidos en la respiración de Yuffie - por favor te lo suplico, sálvala - rogué ante la confusa expresión de aquella chica - no importa lo que quieras hacer conmigo, lo soportare. No quiero perder a nadie más, así que por favor salva a mi amiga.

Humano sabes que podríamos matarte ahora mismo - respondió una de las hadas con voz fría.

Las 20 hadas comenzaron a murmurar, levante mi cabeza un poco para dar un vistazo a la situación. En este momento las hadas eran la única esperanza que tenía para tratar las heridas de Yuffie, el orgullo no valía lo suficiente para una vida. Para proteger algo importante, me sorprendió también ver que Vincent también se había arrodillado con la cabeza agachada pero sujetando a Yuffie con firmeza, cuyos quejidos se hacían más débiles. Agradecí internamente la gran confianza que Vincent tenía en mis decisiones y forma de actuar. Finalmente los murmullos se acabaron, volvi mi vista a la chia frente a mi . No supe interpretar su seria expresión, había levantado su mano llamando la atención de sus guardias. Su mirada me juzgaba de forma inquisitiva. Sentí las cuerdas de los arcos alrededor de nosotros tensarse con las flechas que nos apuntaban. De pronto vi esos hermosos ojos verdes de aquella chica congelarse de indiferencia, mientras su rostro reflejaba la decisión que había tomado.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y todo haya quedado bien, espero que haberlos entretenido y que pasaran un buen rato (o un rato de tension tmbien XP). como siempre dejen un review o Mp con sus comentarios, opiniones o criticas que siempre son bien recibidas.**

SprintBolt: lose no ha habido mucho de Tifa, pero no queda mucho confien en mi. Creanme que la espera valdra la pena, no tienen idea de lo que tengo preparado.

Cloud:esto no puede terminar bien

Tifa: no, Yuffie. estara bien no? dime que estara bien ;.;

Cloud: Thoug me llego a caer bien tambien y quien es la hada del final.

SprintBolt: ustedes si que viven la historia :3 bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, nos vemos en el proximo ^^


	4. El Oscuro

SprintBolt: hi^^ lamento la tardanza de nuevo, las clases y trabajos. Pensaba subir este capitulo el 21/07 en mi cumpleños pero viaje ese dia y recien volvi. Digamos que se juntaron muchas cosas y no pude subirlo-

Cloud: excusas, eres un vago

SprintBolt: calla! bien en que iba? bueno, tuve mucho tiempo para escribir así que eso hice -3- serán tres capítulos esta vez

Cloud: y que hay del suspenso y la tension?

Tifa: yo tnego curiosidad por que pasara desde la ultima vez

SprintBolt: descuiden, habra suspenso y espero sorprenderlos con estos capitulos. Aunque me seitno algo inseguro en eso di mi mejor esfuerzo

Cloud: comienza ya, quiero saber si Yuffie esta bien

Tifa: ninguno de los personajes de final fantasy pertenece a Sprintbolt

**Capítulo IV**

El Oscuro

En medio de una tranquilidad perturbadora, podía abatir mis pensamientos con el sonido de la respiración de Yuffie. Estábamos en una oscura habitación muy asemejada a una celda de piedra, Vincent se encontraba sentado junto a Yuffie sin despegarse de su lado. Ahora éramos prisioneros de las hadas de Fort Lifen, Vincent lo llamo suerte ya que en el peor de los casos pudieron habernos matado. Había podido comprobar por mí mismo que el resentimiento de las hadas a los humanos no era algo que tomarse a la ligera.

Había pasado cerca de un día desde que llegamos a este lugar, nuestras heridas habían sido tratadas y Yuffie se encontraba estable. Aun así no podía olvidar el hecho de que no éramos bienvenidos, ya habíamos perdido mucho tiempo en nuestro trayecto hacia Kintabria. Sin duda era algo que no podía permitirme, pero no es que hubiera muchas opciones.

Fort Lifen parecía ser un pueblo normal, era un lugar aterrador y oscuro además de peligroso. Las hadas habían aprendido a llevar una vida prudente dentro de estas cuevas, había familias viviendo aquí. Ya había podido escuchar la risa de niños, tenían una pequeña armada que se encargaba de mantener la seguridad. La líder de la armada y de todo Fort Lifen era un hada llamada Laika, había sido ella quien nos había dado la bienvenida. A pesar de parecer muy fría y con un profundo rencor a los humanos, nos había permitido curar las heridas de Yuffie. Ciertamente era algo que agradecía y de todas formas no me atraía la idea de luchar contra las hadas, no tenía nada contra ellas y no era alguien que le encontraba el sentido a las razas. Simplemente eran personas con sentimientos y pensamientos, la única diferencia era su piel tan reluciente y sus ojos claros. Había visto ya sus alas, podían ocultarlas si lo querían, eran transparentes y tenían una forma que me recordaba a las mariposas.

¿Qué haremos ahora? - escuche la pregunta de Vincent aunque lo dijo con voz muy suave - parece que estamos estancados aquí.

Esperaremos a que Yuffie este lo suficientemente fuerte como para movilizarse - aclare también en voz baja mientras caminaba en círculos.

¿Y luego qué? - pregunto Vincent con voz alarmada cuando me vio detenerme con una expresión pensativa - no podemos seguir tentando la suerte, Cloud.

Laika permitió que Yuffie fuera tratada por sus curanderos - le recordé con gesto condescendiente - no hubiese hecho eso si pensara matarnos.

Las hadas son criaturas mágicas y pueden parecer extraordinarios seres - explico Vincent parándose también mientras se alejaba de Yuffie hasta quedar frente a mí - pero son muy peligrosos, la magia es un misterioso poder con el que no nos podemos arriesgar.

Vincent, entiendo el peligro pero nosotros no les hemos hecho nada - le debatí frotando mi frente con dos dedos - no tienen ningún motivo para hacernos daño.

No lo entiendes, ellos no necesitan un motivo - contesto Vincent con voz seria, nos miramos por un momento evaluándonos - la historia entre los humanos y las Hadas está llena de traición, conozco muy bien tu forma de ser Cloud - me dijo mientras hacia un gesto para callarme cuando intente decir algo - eres quizá el único capaz de agachar tu cabeza frente a un hada, aunque pudieras derrotarlos con tus poderes, sé que lo hiciste por Yuffie y es algo que agradezco - explico Vincent inclinándose un poco como agradecimiento - es por eso que Laika no nos mató, eres el primer humano que ven hacer algo así. Pero tu amabilidad no será suficiente para borrar tantos años de odio.

Alguien viene - susurre mientras lo miraba con seriedad, había muchos pasos en el pasillo continuo que cada vez se acercaban más.

Me alegra verlos despiertos, así ahorramos tiempo - comento Laika entrando seguida de 6 hadas más. Su cruda mirada me hacía tener una postura defensiva, entendí un poco lo que dijo Vincent. De alguna forma mis instintos me decían que Laika me atacaría en cualquier momento - espero que hayan recuperado fuerzas, las necesitaran cuando vayamos a las minas.

Eso que quiere decir - comenzó preguntando Vincent dando un paso al frente provocando que las 6 hadas apuntaran sus armas a nosotros.

No pensaran que les daríamos tantos lujos sin un pago ¿verdad? - pregunto Laika con retorica mirándonos con frialdad, dentro de su expresión divertida pude ver odio y rencor pero había un sentimiento más que no reconocí.

Este bien - dije más para Vincent poniendo mi mano en su hombro para calmarlo, lance un suspiro mientras me adelantaba con calma ante las miradas de odio de las hadas - me gustaría que dejaras a mis amigos descansar aquí, yo me ocupare de pagar por los tres.

Si eso es lo que quieres - accedió Laika con una sonrisa de suficiencia - existen unas potentes hierbas medicinales en las minas abandonadas de BlueDown, nos ayudaras a encontrarlas y traerlas al fuerte - explico mirándome con seriedad mientras me evaluaba con su penetrante mirada.

Esas minas son peligrosas Cloud, debería ir también - comenzó diciendo Vincent con expresión preocupada - los Shadows son el menor de los peligros ahí, aun con tus habilidades.

No, quédate con Yuffie - ordene con voz firme, Vincent dudo un momento antes de asentir.

Los soldados te escoltaran a la entrada - explico Laika con una mirada seria, de alguna forma podía sentir que me evaluaba - solo una última advertencia, por el bien de tus amigos no falles esta tarea.

No lo hare - respondí con calma mientras salía por la puerta escoltado de dos de las hadas.

Me liberaron de las esposas poco después de pasar un control de seguridad antes de entrar a las zonas residenciales. Por vez primera pude ver con claridad Fort Lifen, aunque no pude disfrutarlo con calma ya que ambos soldados mantenían sus estoques apuntando a mi espalda. Laika parecía ser la única en mirarme con una fría serenidad, por momento volteaba a verme de forma curiosa. Parecía un pequeño pueblo mientras más lo veía, sabía que habían pasado años en este lugar por tanto habían tenido tiempo de asentarse. Aun así no deje de asombrarme, el pueblo entero estaba suspendido en el aire.

Todos los caminos y las casas estaban colgando de unas fuertes cuerdas de un verde brillante que se sujetaban al techo del enorme espacio de cueva donde estaba el pueblo entero. El piso estaba hecho de una madera blanquecina al igual que parte de las casas, las residencias tenían forma circular con un techo de color blanco que destellaba cierta luminiscencia. El lugar entero parecía tener brillo propio a pesar que la oscuridad de la cueva parecía querer entrar, podía visualizar las paredes de la cueva con una extraña vegetación azulada que nacía desde la parte de abajo. Al fondo de la cueva se podía ver un foso de agua, pude notar que el agua era cristalina ya que por los bordes cerca a las rocas crecían hongos luminosos. Intente no mirar mucho el inmenso lago bajo nosotros, la luz del pueblo no alcanzaba a iluminar el fondo dejando una oscuridad que parecía moverse con el agua.

Al centro de todo el pueblo había una plaza con una fuente hermosa, echa de mármol con agua que venía directamente desde abajo del foso. Las residencias colgaban a su alrededor en forma circular, hacia el sur se alzaba un camino hasta ascender al risco desde donde nos encontraron las hadas la primera vez. Ahora estábamos en dirección al norte donde se encontraba la entrada a las minas, en nuestro camino pude ver que todas las hadas saludaban a Laika y ofrecían reverencias. Era alguien más respetada de lo que yo creía, debía ser difícil mantener el orden y la cordura en un lugar como este. Vivir aislados de todo, sobreviviendo día a día, encerrados y sin poder salir. Por un momento entendí el dolor y resentimiento que llevaban, no habrían terminado en un lugar así si no fuera por los humanos.

La tensión invadió mi cuerpo al ver la entrada a las minas, una gran puerta doble de hierro se alzaba hasta el techo de la cueva. Como un marco, a su alrededor se encontraban decenas de carteles advirtiendo y amenazando el peligro al que se enfrentaría cualquiera que pasara las puertas.

¿Para qué debería prepararme? - cuestione mientras veía a los guardias abrir las puertas con una serie de complicados mecanismos.

Las bestias de este lugar son de un alto nivel pero nada que no pueda manejar alguien con conocimiento en combate básico - explico Laika haciendo señas a los demás a modo de indicaciones.

No suena muy complicado - comente con desconfianza, si era tan simple luchar contra las criaturas de ahí. No encontré motivo para tanta seguridad, incluso el que no hubieran intentado irse de las cuevas.

Bueno, no somos los únicos habitando estas cuevas - respondió Laika mirándome con cierta renuencia, espere en silencio mientras seguía - aunque eso no es problema tuyo, solo debes saber que las criaturas de aquí son… diferentes.

Eso que quiere decir - pregunte con cierta curiosidad por la palabra que uso.

El peligro de esas cosas no radica en fuerza, sino en la forma como atacan - explico Laika mientras los soldados bajaban para pasar a través de la puerta, uno de ellos comenzó a quitarme todas las esposas - son inteligentes, nos emboscan o escapan cuando es necesario… es terrorífico la forma en cómo se sincronizan.

Las criaturas de ese tipo no son inteligentes, y no suelen moverse en grupos - aclare algo incrédulo por lo que ella me decía.

Nosotros también pensábamos eso, pero esa información es incorrecta - dijo Laika mirándome con frialdad, las puerta se cerraron tras nosotros dejándonos ante la oscuridad de las minas - solo tengo un consejo para ti, no mueras.

El BlueDown era un lugar del que solo había oído en libros, la ubicación exacta era desconocida. Supuse que el motivo era que nunca nadie llego a vivir lo suficiente para descubrirlo, un lugar extremadamente peligroso. Aun así tuve una inmensa curiosidad por la incoherencia entre los datos y hechos.

Los libros examinaban las criaturas que habitaban el BlueDown, eran letales pero no imposibles de vencer con algo de precaución. La mayoría de estas criaturas eran agresivas incluso con su misma especie, lo que las llevaba a cazar en solitario. Frente a un numeroso grupo de Hadas, con entrenamiento en combate y magia única de su especie. No entendía como era que se habían atascado en este lugar sin poder cruzar, además a que se referían con que no eran los únicos habitando este lugar.

Viaje entre recuerdos y memorias, había leído tantas cosas y me tomo unos segundos ordenar mis ideas. Era un libro pequeño de portaba marrón con letras plateadas, el olor de páginas antiguas aun podía recordarlo. Eran fabulas sobre las minas, los que las construyeron fueron los enanos. Los mejores herreros del mundo, el Blue Down fue en la antigüedad el mejor lugar para la extracción de minerales. No había nadie que no lo conociera y soñara con conseguir algo de este lugar, pero algo paso. Algo se liberó desde las profundidades de las minas, y no solo provoco el abandono del BlueDown, también significo el comienzo del ataque a los enanos.

Las criaturas se movieron por las minas volviéndolas su hábitat, los enanos se vieron obligados a vivir en la superficie. Se comenzó a hablar de una maldición en las minas, provocando el repudio hacia la raza enana y sus armas malditas. Muchos fueron cazados y asesinados, botados de los pueblos y ciudades. Viviendo por lo bajo, muchos se unieron a los vikingos y piratas.

Llevábamos ya varias horas caminando bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas, era difícil mantener la orientación con la cantidad de túneles. Con frecuencia encontrábamos vagones oxidados entre las vías abandonadas, los minerales que habían dejado los enanos en su escape del Blue Down. Hasta ahora solo nos habíamos topado con Shadows pero en menor cantidad como los que habitaban en la entrada desde Rihen. También había muchos gusanos de cueva, escurridizos y con camuflaje; la parte más peligrosa era su boca. Una vez adherido a la carne no se despegaban hasta absorber todos los nutrientes, las hadas sin duda tenían una amplia experiencia tratando con estas criaturas.

No me veía obligado a luchar seriamente, aun así el ambiente pesado de las minas me mantenía alerta. Sentía una presencia que parecía vigilarnos continuamente, como caminar sobre algo vivo, como si cada paso lo alertara de nuestra posición.

Después de recorrer unos kilómetros de túnel, llegamos a una especie de post abandonado. Laika tenía un mapa de la mayoría de los túneles, de las partes exploradas por lo menos y al parecer lo que seguía adelante era territorio incierto. El grupo se dividió en dos partes, la mayor parte de las hadas irían a la zona baja de la mina a conseguir las plantas medicinales.

Laika junto con un guardia, irían conmigo a revisar por completo el post, lo cierto es q estando en niveles superiores no había mucho peligro. Mire a Laika por un momento para terminar de esclarecerme, si iba me llevaban más abajo tenían menos posibilidades de mantenerme en control por si intentaba escapar. No lo haría pero mis palabras poco servirían antes la confianza nula que ella tenía sobre cualquier humano.

Los seguí en silencio, mientras mi mente no dejaba de pensar una solución a toda la situación. Lo cierto es que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, por lo que apreciaba hasta ahora cruzar la mina no parecía una tarea tan complicada. Subimos por las escaleras de mano poniéndonos a una altura considerable del nivel anterior, el nivel de las criaturas se hizo mucho más fácil y parecía una zona más iluminada. Laika mando a su soldado a revisar la sala de máquinas mientras yo la acompañaría a revisar los almacenes de suministros.

¿Qué tan lejos han llegado en las minas? - pregunte mientras bajábamos por unas musgosas escaleras de piedra.

Un poco antes de este punto - contesto con indiferencia, llegamos a las puertas - hemos recorrido la zona muchas veces intentando asegurarlas poco a poco, pero siempre hay un problema.

Pues me pareció todo muy tranquilo - respondí con suavidad ante la tensión de su voz, llegamos al piso de los almacenes. La oscuridad era total, alce mi mano con una pequeña flama, mientras Laika prendía una antorcha.

Hoy ha habido suerte, cada vez se hace más constante la presencia de "ellos" - explico pronunciando la palabra cargada de furia y miedo.

¿Quiénes son ellos? - cuestione con un deje sueva en mi voz, recorrimos el amplio pasillo iluminando las antorchas de las paredes.

No es algo que hayamos visto antes, los llamamos Reapers - comento Laika parándose de pronto. Parecía perdida en algún recuerdo, su mirada estaba vacía - cuando aparecen la oscuridad domina todo sin importar nada, no hay una forma para preparase contra eso.

¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunte con cierta precaución cuando se apoyó en la pared intentando tranquilizar su respiración - puedo encargarme de revisar todo, si quieres sentarte un rato.

¿Es enserio? - pregunto en burla con una risa irónica - casi te mato junto con tus amigos, y luego los capture para traerte a este infierno… ¿enserio intentas ser amable?

Suena mal si lo dices así - comente de forma seria mirándola con precaución - como lo veo yo, salvaste a una gran amiga, nos diste refugio en tu fuerte y me estas enseñando sobre las minas.

Eres un humano demasiado raro - comento luego de reírse sinceramente por primera vez, me miro con una sonrisa ante mi expresión de confusión. Su expresión se tornó seria luego de unos momentos - ¿realmente piensas cruzar este lugar?

Es la única forma de cruzar la frontera, ya no hay forma de volver y no pienso quedarme atrapado aquí - explique con una expresión seria y determinada, me miro evaluándome por un momento.

No hay forma de salir de esta lugar, la salida está dos niveles más abajo al oeste - explico con un tono de resignación y dolor - hay algo habitando en ese lugar que obstruye el paso, han ido varios grupos de reconocimiento, solo unos pocos regresaron - explico con voz quebrada de dolor.

Quizá si haya una forma - comente luego de unos minutos de silencio, donde cada uno estaba perdido en pensamientos - esta mina pertenecía a los enanos, he leído algunas historias sobre este lugar.

Pero son solo eso, historias, han dicho mucho de este lugar pero lo cierto es q los enanos abandonaron este lugar cuando los de tu clases empezaron a ver que podían ganar dinero aquí - exclamo Laika con furia contenida mirándome con rencor, mi expresión siguió calmada para cuando me voltee para mirarla fijamente.

Eres alguien muy brillante y fuerte pero dejas que tu odio domine tu fortaleza - comente con gesto pensativo mientras sus ojos se abrían de molestia - que tal si no son solo historias, es un hecho que hay algo rondando estos túneles y quizá la clave sean los enanos.

Incluso si tuvieras razón, los enanos no se han visto desde hace más de 100 años - contesto con voz cruda mirándome con molestia - como sugieres que averigüemos el misterio.

Ellos desenterraron algo cuando llegaron a lo profundo de la mina, solo necesito saber más sobre a q nos enfrentamos - explique con claridad mientras pensaba - hay muchos post por las minas quizá haya algún informe o diario en alguno de ellos que explique lo que paso en ese momento.

Laika hizo un dejo de querer discutir mi razonamiento pero se calló debido a un suave ruido proveniente del final del corredor. Como si algo picudo golpeara la madera con suavidad alarmante, el aire se volvió gélido mientras una brisa invadía el lugar apagando nuestras antorchas. Parecía que la oscuridad volvía a invadirnos, pero esta vez fue diferente. El fuego siempre había mantenido distantes a las sombras pero esta vez fue diferente, el fuego se volvió negro como si de pronto la luz hubiese decidido servir a las sombras. Justamente como lo pensé el ambiente se tornó más pesado, la oscuridad parecía tener vida y estaba convirtiendo todo en su territorio. No entendía bien la causa de todo esto mientras veía a Laika paralizarse en su sitio.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi moviéndose entre la penumbra del pasillo, casi 3 metros de alto con los brazos y piernas más largas que su cuerpo. Tenía una especie de humo donde estaban sus rodillas y codos, no había pies, eran dos picos que se arrastraban por la madera. Unos ojos redondos y blancos miraban sin rumbo por el pasillo. La textura de su piel era completamente negra como si hubiese sido hecho con la misma oscuridad, avanzaba a paso lento helando todo el lugar. Laika agarro mi mano con ligereza sorprendiéndome un poco, a pesar de la oscuridad pude ver los gestos que hacía para que me quedara callado y la siguiera, retrocedimos por el pasillo a medida que la criatura avanzaba hacia nosotros. No parecía notar que estuviéramos ahí y si lo hacía, nos ignoraba completamente.

Cada chirrido de la madera tensaba mi cuerpo pero esa criatura seguía su rumbo como si no fuéramos su presa, a pesar de eso sentía que no debía llamar su atención. Casi habíamos llegado al primer rellano de puertas junto a la escalera cuando escuchamos pisadas rápidas, Laika miro alarmada como la puerta al final se abría y uno de sus guardias bajaba alarmado gritando sobre que el lugar estaba infestado por los monstruos.

La vi levantarse para advertirle que se callara pero la sostuve a tiempo para taparle la boca, una ráfaga paso junto a nosotros mientras la luz de la antorcha que traía el guardia se apagaba. Sentí en mis manos las lágrimas de Laika caer mientras veíamos horrorizados la verdadera forma de esa oscura criatura, ocupando desde bajo sus ojos hasta casi todo su pecho se había abierto una boca que formaba un ovalo desigual. Tres filas de dientes que se arremolinaban dentro como si fuera una sanguijuela, las filudas garras de la bestia habían traspasado el estómago del hada levantándolo. Se acercó hasta clavar sus dientes adhiriendo su boca al cuello del hada, la piel del guardia se empezó a pudrir de un color negro ceniza y como si de fuego se tratase se fue expandiendo y consumiendo todo su cuerpo.

Me marea ante la atroz escena y tuve que soltar a Laika para poder apoyarme, ella comenzó a sollozar mientras murmuraba cosas inteligibles. Su mirada había perdido todo rastro de cordura y estaba sucumbida ante el miedo, cuando le tome el hombro para calmarla me di cuenta que era tarde. A nuestro alrededor, comenzaron a aparecer decenas de pares de ojos blancos, el guardia tenía razón el lugar estaba infestado. La criatura casi había terminado de "almorzar" mientras los demás nos miraban con sus enormes bocas abiertas deseando abalanzarse sobre nosotros.

Estamos perdidos - sollozo Laika dejándose caer de rodillas mientras sus ojos se cerraban amenazando caer inconsciente.

Mantente conmigo, la muerte vendrá algún día pero no será hoy ni aquí - exclame mientras de mis manos empezaban a salir descargas de rayos que iluminaban como flashes el pasillo.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a brillar como siempre mientras concentraba mi energía para mantener las ondas de relámpagos formando un radio a nuestro alrededor. Laika me miro anonadada mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en mis manos, las criaturas simplemente mantenían su distancia a la espera de algún hueco en mi defensa mientras proferían gruñidos de irritación tan agudos que los sentí dentro de mi cabeza. Cargue a Laika entre mis brazos y comencé una carrera hacia la zona de los almacenes hasta el dormitorio de los enanos, Las criaturas me seguían siempre al filo de mi defensa como si su cuerpo estuviera acondicionado para esquivar la luz. Finalmente había llegado a una habitación sin salida y mi energía pronto no sería suficiente, mire por las amplias ventanas. Era una estructura construida en la pared de una cueva sin fondo, si saltaba quizá me arriesgaría demasiado pero sinceramente no me quedaban muchas opciones.

Las criaturas comenzaron a arrejuntarse cada vez más cerca de mi perímetro de rayos, parecían saber incluso mejor que yo cuando se terminaría. Plantee la posibilidad de que pudieran ver la energía vital, finalmente las ondas cesaron mientras veía a cuatro de ellos avanzar con rapidez hacia nosotros. Me plante frente a Laika mientras comenzaba un combate físico pero con cada golpe sentía mis manos arder como si contaminaran mi piel de alguna forma, reforcé mi piel con electricidad mientras formaba un látigo de relámpagos en mis manos. Comencé a girar en piruetas mientras veía los látigos cortarlos, vi las criaturas templar mientras se transportaban por la habitación. No los cortaba solo los traspasaba en las partes de su cuerpo que parecía humo, y ellos se movían para esquivarlo. Finalmente salte para cortar el cuarto entero a la mitad con una pared inmensa de roca que dejo aprisionado a esas cosas que tuvieron que moverse para no ser aplastados y lance una ráfaga eléctrica que desgarro sus cuerpos hasta hacerlos explotar en bolas de humo blanco.

Suspire cansado después de usar tanta energía pero aun sentía al otro lado de la pared de piedra, los gruñidos de más de esas cosas que venían. El cuarto retumbo y amenazo con venirse abajo, tome a Laika y salí por una de las ventanas intentando no mirar el profundo vacío bajo nosotros.

Rodee un poco la estructura por la oscuridad intentando no tropezar, por lo cual fui por una especie de saliente que terminaba en una especie laguna natural. Al parecer se había formado por las estalactitas, al parecer era otro camino cerrado.

Mi mente se nublo y salte para esquivarlo mientras sentía el aire comprimirse a mi alrededor, una enorme esfera negra apareció donde había estado absorbiendo todo a su alrededor como si fuera un agujero negro. Volteé mi cabeza en busca del causante y pude notar una enorme cantidad de esencia en el techo, parado de cabeza mirándome con sus ojos rojos había una silueta. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre pero más grande y con unas enormes alas de murciélago. Apunto su mano con unas filudas garras negras hacia mí, tuve la misma sensación por lo que tuve que apartarme mientras veía otro agujero negro más grande aparecer y explotar. Para luego desaparecer dejando un enorme cristal negro que se clavó con fuerza en el piso. Vi a la criatura impulsarse para caer con fuerza en ese cristal clavándolo más y provocando que el piso se partiera, alzo sus manos mientras disparaba dos rayos de oscuridad que al igual que los agujeros negros consumían todo a su paso. Aparecí una esfera de rayos en mi mano mientras con la otra apretaba a Laika contra mi pecho y lance la esfera haciéndola explotar lo justo para que la onda chocara con los rayos para desviarlo. El lugar exploto provocando que el piso se partiera y el agua se desbocara inundando todo. Sujete a Laika mientras la corriente nos arrastraba por los túneles resbaladizos, alejándonos de aquella bestia que había rugido de molestia.

Abrace a Laika mientras mi cuerpo chocaba en cada uno de los giros y la rocos superficie, pasaron alrededor de quince minutos cuando el túnel termino y caímos junto con el agua a lo que parecía ser un vacío. El agua amortiguo la caída pero era una laguna pequeña que no retuvo todo el choque con las rocas. Me arrastre con Laika hasta la superficie seca, mientras me dejaba caer a un lado con el cuerpo doliéndome y la cabeza palpitando mientras mis ojos se cerraban y veía luces moverse, algo que se me hacía tan extraño luego de tanta oscuridad.

Me sentía perdido en la oscuridad que me rodeaba con la mente en blanco, un borrón de colores fue reemplazando la oscuridad como un pincel que pinta un lienzo. Ahora estaba en una habitación, me resultaba muy familiar. Era espaciosa a pesar de tener un piano junto a la cama adornada femeninamente. Sentada frente al camarote estaba una niña mirándose amargamente en el espejo. Tifa suspiro luego de alisar algunos mechones rebeldes con el peine, el niño sentado al borde de la cama con una amplia sonrisa la observaba con detenimiento.

Odio estas reuniones - suspiro Tifa mirando al Cloud del pasado, este era un recuerdo que no había tenido antes. Me sorprendía que apareciera justamente ahora - son tan aburridas.

A mí no me parecen tan malas - comente con una expresión divertida - siempre tienes con quien jugar, es divertido.

Contigo a mi lado no creo querer a nadie más, Cloud - debatió Tifa con naturalidad, mientras veía el rostro de mi yo pasado teñirse de rojo - además tengo que usar estos vestidos incomodos - exclamo haciendo un ademan al atuendo color melón que vestía.

Yo pienso que te ves increíble así, aunque es divertido ver cuando caminas - sonrió Cloud con un gesto divertido mientras soltaba una carcajada.

no es divertido, son muy apretados y no hagas tanto ruido - advirtió Tifa haciendo un puchero en su angelical rostro - mis papas se molestaran si saben que estas aquí.

Es porque no debería estar aquí - apunto Cloud con gesto evasivo ante la mirada de Tifa - la última vez que nos vieron juntos, tus amigos armaron un escándalo.

No tenían derecho a nada, no importa lo que digan me gusta estar contigo - aclaro Tifa sin dejar lugar a quejas - no entiendo como los adultos no hicieron nada cuando t golpearon.

No es que yo le agrade mucho al pueblo, además eran cinco y yo soy débil… no había mucho que podía hacer - explico Cloud mientras se levantaba hasta asomarse por la ventana - todos creen que intento lastimarte y que solo me hablas porque estas confundida y que te falta madurar, siempre tengo problemas cada vez que nos ven.

Lo siento Cloud, por causarte tantos problemas - pidió Tifa con la tristeza remarcando su tierno rostro.

No lo haces Tifa… es solo que, porque complicarse la vida con alguien como yo - explico Cloud con un suspiro mientras hundía su rostro entre sus brazos.

¿tú realmente crees lo que dicen los del pueblo? - cuestiono Tifa con un tono de reproche mientras interpretaba el silencio - no importa como sea la situación o lo que piensen los demás, tú eres muy importante para mí.

Tú también eres muy importante para mí, Tifa - susurro Cloud mirándola de reojo apenas levantando la cabeza. Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo y ambos niños se tensaron hasta que el ruido se fue perdiendo hasta el primer piso - lo mejor será que me vaya.

¡Espera! Pero… yo - tartamudeo Tifa mientras su rostro se marcaba con preocupación - como desearía que pudieras quedarte.

Ven conmigo - propuso Cloud con voz determinada mientras se acercaba a agarrar las manos de Tifa mientras la mirada con intensidad - iremos al pozo, pero te perderás este lugar tan cálido y no habrá juguetes ni toda esa rica comida.

Pero tendré algo mejor - respondió Tifa totalmente sonrojada y con una tímida sonrisa - a ti.

La decepción inundo mi mente cuando abrí mis ojos y vi el techo rocoso, estaba disfrutando tanto ese recuerdo que casi me dolía tener que dejarlo a un lado en mi mente. Levante mi mano para limpiar con rapidez algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver a Tifa que al tener un sueño tan vivido, fue lo suficiente para romper todas las defensas en mi corazón. La extrañaba demasiado como para soportarlo, lance un suspiro mientras me acomodaba sobre la incómoda cama en la que estaba echado. Los últimos momentos antes de quedar inconsciente vinieron a mi mente dejándome un poco confundido, me levante de forma precavida mientras observaba la rustica habitación en la que me encontraba. Detuve mi mirada en una apacible Laika que dormitaba en una silla cerca de mi cama. Al parecer habíamos sido ayudados por alguien cuando caímos por los túneles, mi única duda ahora era quien se encontraría en niveles tan profundos como estos sin haber sido devorados por las peligrosas criaturas que habitaban las minas.

Me acerque al armario cerca a la puerta para buscar mis cosas, las encontré junto con mi espada. Me puse el polo mientras acomodaba todo lo demás, escuche a Laika desperezarse en el asiento.

Ya despertaste - comento mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro - llevas unas horas durmiendo, estabas tan quieto, además los humanos son más frágiles que nosotros.

Ya estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte - dije con una sonrisa amable en mi rostro, el rosa de las mejillas de Laika se acentuó mas mientras abría sus ojos con nerviosismo.

No podía dejar que murieras, luego de que me salvaras… no me gusta deber nada y menos a un humano - respondió con rapidez mientras su sonrojo aumentaba ante mi mirada.

Tranquila, Laika - sugerí terminando de acomodar mi espada junto con la bolsa de pociones - no me debes nada, humano o no, no podría haberte abandonado ahí.

¿enserio no te importa? - pregunto ocultando su rostro entre su sedoso pelo, la mire algo confundido - que yo sea un hada.

No es que no me importe, pero no hace diferencia - explique con cierto cuidado pensando mis palabras - me agradas por quien eres, no por lo que eres.

No pensé que diría esto de un humano pero tú también me agradas... eh, Cloud - dijo con timidez mientras evadía mi mirada, sonreí con amabilidad mientras ella me devolvía la sonrisa.

Por cierto ¿sabes dónde estamos? - pregunte mientras volvía a mirar la habitación con interés.

Estamos cerca al último nivel donde se encuentra la salida de las cuevas - explico Laika con voz cruda y cansada de pronto - unos enanos nos recogieron cerca de las cámaras que conectan a la bajada al último nivel, tenías razón hay algo habitando ese lugar que no deja que nada salga.

¿enanos? - exclame sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, la mire unos segundos en shock - pensé que ya no quedaba ninguno de ellos.

Pues al parecer quedan algunos y por una irónica casualidad se encuentran atrapados en estas minas igual que nosotros - comento Laika con expresión seria mientras evaluaba las posibilidades - no hable mucho con ellos mientras trataban tus heridas, pero ya que estas bien deberíamos ir por algo de información.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero ellos nos salvaron - aclare con cuidado ya que el tono con el que dijo la última frase no me dejo tranquilo.

Los enanos son unos salvajes agresivos que solucionan todo por la fuerza bruta - se quejó Laika con voz alarmada haciendo gestos con las manos.

¿has conocido alguno antes? - pregunte levantando una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos, se calló por un momento mientras me miraba seria.

No pero… - comenzó a debatir nuevamente pero la pare con un gesto.

Entonces no sabemos cómo son, y dado que salvaron a unos desconocidos no creo que sean unos salvajes - explique con voz calmada mientras le sonreía de forma tranquilizadora - mira déjame a mi hablar con ellos, no hay necesidad de hacer las cosas un problema - explique mientras Laika me miraba aun insegura - confía en mí.

Enserio eres un humano muy extraño, Cloud - acepto Laika con un suspiro mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta - está bien, haremos las cosas a tu manera.

Cuando salimos de la habitación me dio la impresión que nos encontrábamos en alguna de las cámaras de las que hablo Laika, solo que habían sido arregladas para ser más habitables. Las paredes de ladrillos de piedra daban un aspecto resistente a todo el lugar, había muchas antorchas por todo el lugar. Avanzamos por lo largo del pasillo hasta bajar por una escalera de mano, en la parte de abajo se encontraban siete pares de miradas precavidas fijas en nosotros. Dos de ellos eran enanos, una elfa y los demás parecían ser humanos. Salude con calma mientras agradecía la ayuda, ambos enanos respondieron de forma amigable mientras tres de los humanos se relajaban. La elfa y el hombre junto a ella seguían mirándonos con precaución, preguntaron por nuestra situación y conté toda la historia en su mayoría de lo que nos había pasado. Escucharon atentos, sorprendiéndose que hubiera hadas viviendo en niveles superiores. Después de eso comenzó una especie de comida donde se dieron las presentaciones, el ánimo general era más apacible. Los siete eran una tripulación pirata. Los enanos eran hermanos llamados Arvis y Threo, los cañoneros eran un hombre alto y corpulento llamado Galio mientras que su compañero era delgado y de aspecto intelectual llamado Rathus. Su ingeniera era una chica de aspecto amable y tímido llama Jessie, la navegante era una elfa llamada Fran, piel morena y de cabello blanco con unos ojos dorados muy fríos, al igual que las hadas tenían las orejas en punta. Por ultimo su capitán era un hombre de mi estatura y complexión delgada, parecía bastante listo y su nombre era Balthier.

Laika parecia intranquila pero al igual que yo escuchamos la historia de los piratas con atención. Los enanos habían trabajado en estas minas y estuvieron al momento donde la criatura que ellos llaman, el oscuro, se liberó en las minas. Arvis pudo escapar de las minas pero Threo quedo atrás, encerrado en las cámaras cerca al amplio rellano que daba al final de las minas. Arvis busco por todo el mundo alguien que lo ayudara a rescatar a su hermano y cuando creía la esperanza perdida, Balthier se ofreció a ayudarlos.

Según su historia lograron entrar por medio del Rio Naghul que pasaba por Fraxin y desembocaba al mar de Armenia. Cuando entraron a las minas se encontraron cara a cara con el oscuro que ahora habitaba en el último piso de las minas donde solían estar los Reapers y Shadows, era debido a esto que esas criaturas se vieron obligadas a mudarse a los pisos superiores. El oscuro parecía tener un control total sobre los muros y paredes de las minas ya que podía moverse a través de ellos, solo parecía detenerse en una zona con una fuerte cantidad de luz. Si no había suficiente iluminación, se "comería" la luz como los hacen los Reapers. Para su suerte Threo ya había fortificado parte de las cámaras donde huyeron y aguantaron hasta que el oscuro se cansó. De eso ya habían pasado 4 años, lo cierto era que el rio había quedado bloqueado por los derrumbes de las minas. Ya no existían vías marítimas para atravesar el continente de Kintabria. Todos guardaron silencio mientras terminaban de comer, en mi mente se planteaban muchas ideas pero era arriesgarse a un todo o nada. No dependería solamente de mí pero todos los que se encontraban atrapados aquí no tenían muchas opciones, ya había perdido mucho tiempo en las minas.

Hay una forma en la que podríamos escapar de este lugar - comente con suavidad mientras sentía una agitación general y las miradas se clavaban en mi - pero para que funcione dependerá de muchas cosas.

Tienes un plan - intuyo Laika mirándome con seriedad mientras dejaba los cubiertos.

Hasta ahora todos nuestros planes han tenido una probabilidad de éxito del cero por ciento - informo Balthier con una sonrisa torcida mientras se acomodaba el cabello - sorpréndenos muchacho.

Bajo Fort Lifen se encuentra el agua estancada que antes fue el Rio Naghul, si podemos abrir paso por los derrumbes hasta donde ustedes dejaron su barco entonces podríamos salir de aquí - resumí mientras miraba las crudas expresiones de todos los presentes.

Hay algunos vacíos en ese plan - comento Balthier con voz seria y una sonrisa irónica.

¿Cómo traeremos a todas las hadas y romperemos los derrumbes para dejar paso al agua? - pregunto Laika con un tono de alarma en la voz, la interrumpí con un gesto antes de que continuara su debate.

Podrían construirse barcas en poco tiempo con todo el material que hay en el pueblo, mis amigos se encargarían de despejar el camino y solo tendrían que seguir la corriente hasta el barco - conteste con voz cauta mientras los rostros a mi alrededor comenzaban a mostrar más seriedad, mire a los piratas mientras seguía mi explicación - ustedes llegaran al barco para comprobar su estado y prepararlo para partir cuando hayan llegado todos.

Todo eso suena muy bien - comento Fran poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba a la par de la mesa hasta pararse frente a mí - ¿pero se te olvida que el oscuro nos matara antes de que podamos poner un pie en el barco?

Yo me ocupare de el - dije poniéndome de pie mientras le devolvía la mirada con determinación - solo necesito entretenerlo lo suficiente hasta que todo esté listo y habremos escapado.

Que te hace pensar que podrás con el oscuro - pregunto Balthier con una expresión pensativa ante mi mirada.

Dicen que le molesta la luz y yo tengo facilidad con eso - explique mientras levantaba la mano y aparecía una esfera destellante que chispeaba por momentos. Todos los presentes me miraron fascinados mientras sus miradas se llenaban de un brillo que reconocí como esperanza - aunque necesitare toda la información que puedan darme sobre él.

ya hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos sobre el oscuro - aclaro Threo con un dejo mientras rodaba los ojos intentando recordar algo - no sé si te sirva pero el día que se liberó, los maestros hablaban sobre una lámpara que emitía un destello oscuro.

Demon - susurre mirando un punto en el vacío, mientras los demás me veían con confusión, sacudí mi cabeza mientras un antiguo recuerdo sobre una leyenda venía a mi mente - es una antigua invocación con poderes oscuros, hace mucho tiempo se libró una batalla entre él y Odín. Ambos tenían su fortaleza de las sombras y tinieblas pero Odín tenía la ventaja de poseer una lanza capas de cortar incluso el tiempo y espacio así que acorralo a Demon y lo sello usando los relámpagos de la tormenta creada por su batalla. El combate duro 7 días donde la tormenta inundo los cielos sin dejar salir el sol y sumiendo todo en la oscuridad, finalmente Demon quedó atrapado en una lámpara mágica creada por Odín. La enterró en lo más profundo de la tierra ya que la oscuridad mantenían dormidos los poderes de Demon y solo expuesto a la luz despertaría de su prisión.

Eso significa que la lámpara estaba enterrada aquí y cuando los enanos fueron avanzando en la mina, liberaron a Demon - Dedujo Laika con gesto pensativo mientras se apretaba el mentón con los dedos - es algo que tiene sentido, pero si es una invocación capaz de hacerle frente a Odín ¿Cómo piensas hacerle frente?

Lo más probable es que aun este débil, es por eso que está habitando los niveles inferiores - explique a Laika mientras me levantaba del asiento para estirarme - necesita reunir toda la energía vital posible para recuperar sus poderes y salir a la superficie. Así que mientras más demoremos más fuerte se hará - deduje con gesto serio mirando a cada uno mientras se formaba un silencio general - es su decisión.

Después de lo que paso, lo mínimo que te debo es confianza - dijo Laika mirándome con una sonrisa, el sonrojo de sus mejillas se acentuó mientras continuaba - puedes contar conmigo.

Tu plan es extremadamente loco, peligroso y con muchas posibilidades de terminar mal - aclaro Balthier con seriedad mientras se levantaba dando un golpe en la mesa, me miro unos segundos para luego sonreír - cuenta conmigo y mi tripulación.

Durante la siguiente hora todo se volvió muy movido pero había cierto dejo de alegría en el ambiente ante la idea de poder salir de las ruinas, pero lo cierto es que las vidas de todos dependían de si sería capaz de afrontar a Demon, el oscuro. Trague con dificultad mientras veía a Laika hablar con sus guardias a través de mi comunicador, simplemente no podía fallar. Me había vuelto muy fuerte y ahora pondría a prueba todo mi potencial, aun tenia alguien por quien luchar.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la trama se vuelve un poco dificil y espero que no se haga pesado o aburrido. Si es asi agradeceria que me lo hicieran saber, me ayuda bastante cada opinion y me harian un gran favor con un review de cada capitulo. ^^**

SprintBolt: Aun no aparece Tifa, bueno no de forma fisica al menos

Cloud: y si nos quedamos atrapados ahi dudo que aparesca en un tiempo

Tifa: tanta oscuridad no me da un buen presentimiento

Cloud: entrene mucho asi que el plan deberia ir bien verdad?

SprintBolt: siempre preguntan sabiendo que no dire nada, nos vemos en cuanto pasen de cap^^


	5. Tensión en la Superficie

SprintBolt: Que tal! espero no haberme dmorado mucho con este cap :3

Cloud: mira tu, eso casi me hace reir

SprintBolt: como sigas asi, te sacare del set

Cloud: no puedes, soy el protagonista

SprintBolt: y yo el escritor, todo se reduce a mi palabra. Literalmente.

Tifa: dejen de3 discutir, quiero saber que pasara ahora, si logran escapar y si aparecere.

SprintBolt: bueno siempre estas presente, de alguna u otra forma, este capitulo fue un poco complicado, ivestigue un poco. Espero tengan suriosidad por saber sobre los resultados del viaje de Cloud

Tifa: ninguno de los personajes de final fantasy pertenece a Sprintbolt

**Capítulo V**

Tensión en la Superficie

El último y más profundo piso de las minas era del tamaño de un estadio y tenía repartido gruesas y solidas columnas de forma paralela a lo largo del lugar. A lo largo de un corredor en la derecha, vi a Laika y al grupo de piratas moverse sigilosamente mientras esperaban atentos mis movimientos. Avance por el largo y espacioso lugar hasta casi llegar al centro donde vi un par de ojos amarillos mirarme con interés.

Minutos antes de entrar a este lugar había hablado con Vincent y Yuffie que ya se había recuperado de sus heridas. Les había explicado toda la situación y afirmaron en cumplir todas mis órdenes, las barcas se hicieron en muy poco tiempo con un material parecido al barro pero más resistente que abundaba en estas cuevas. Confiaba en Vincent y Yuffie en seguir la ruta hasta donde sentían mi energía vital, solo quedaba distraer a Demon para que Laika y los piratas prepararan el barco. Esperaba que no estuviera en tan malas condiciones, ya que el tiempo sería un factor importante.

Parado de cabeza en el techo se abalanzo sobre mí hasta que quedamos frente a frente, era mucho más alto que yo. Me miro hacia abajo estirando sus alas de murciélago mientras rugía mostrando sus colmillos, mi cuerpo se paralizo y por un momento olvide todo a mi alrededor.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía frente a un combate y ahora con esta bestia no podía evitar tener un conflicto en mi cabeza. Se escuchó un crujido en la lejanía mientras Demon y yo nos paralizamos mirándonos en shock mientras ambos interpretábamos el sonido.

Mire horrorizado como Laika se cubría la boca para no gritar mientras Galio y Rathus sostenían un pedazo de roca que se había desprendido atrapándola pierna de Laika. Di una voltereta para asestar una patada en el rostro de Demon pero mi ataque lo paso como si fuera humo, vi su cuerpo deshacerse hasta convertirse en poco más que una sombra. Se arrastró por el piso y paredes, atravesando las gruesas columnas con un chirrido que rompía los tímpanos. Era aplastante toda la esencia oscura que desprendía, los iba a asesinar a todos si no hacía algo.

Un relámpago se formó en mi brazo y lo lance como una alabarda hasta una de las columnas por donde Demon pasaría, hubo una explosión donde la onda de electricidad lleno de luz por un momento la estancia. Pude ver con claridad al oscuro por un momento, grito de dolor mientras la piel que estaba expuesta a los rayos, ardía como si se estuviera quemando.

Todo su cuerpo era de un color morado muy oscuro y su piel parecía ser rocosa excepto en el pecho y los codos y rodillas donde tenía partes de color rojo, las garras en sus pies y manos eran enormes y negruzcas. Por su espalda se alineaban una especie de cuchillas con grandes poros donde salía humo negro, nacía desde el cuello hasta la larga cola con una filuda punta. Su cabeza era ovalada y sus colmillos salían de su boca acomodándose en su mandíbula, emitía los sonidos sin necesidad de mover la boca. De la parte alta de su cabeza salían dos cuernos que se inclinaban hacia atrás, eran de un color negro en degrade al igual que sus alas.

Con mi otra mano materialice un segundo relámpago que dispare al lugar donde la bestia gritaba, sin embargo este ataque no llego a golpearlo. Se volvió entre la oscuridad nuevamente hasta quedar parado verticalmente sobre una columna.

Hacía mucho tiempo que un humano no se atrevía a hacerme frente - escuche su gruesa voz inundar el lugar y retumbar entre las paredes, sentía el sonido atravesar mi cabeza como si estuviera en mi mente - y hacía mucho tiempo más que no veía un poder así.

Me alegra tener tu atención - hable con voz firme luego de aclararme la garganta - ya has causado suficientes problemas aquí.

Es cuestión de supervivencia, quizá sea irónico este encuentro - comento Demon para luego reír de forma cruda - dado que todo inicio por culpa de un humano.

Odín fue el que te encerró aquí - debatí alzando mi voz con imponencia - si buscas venganza no me importa pero no dejare que sigas dañando a inocentes.

¿Venganza? - pregunto Demon con furia - yo busco liberarlo - aclaro Demon dando un salto hasta quedar frente a mí y comenzar a evaluarme - En otro tiempo Odín fue mi compañero más leal, juntos no había espada ni poder alguno que nos derrotara.

¿Cómo fue que terminaron en un combate? - pregunte con la curiosidad tangente en mi mirada mientras repasaba la historia de los 7 días de oscuridad.

Las invocaciones tenemos una terrible debilidad, es algo contra lo que no podemos combatir - comenzó explicando Demon con voz seria mientras inclinaba su cuerpo para quedar a mi altura - El pacto con un humano nos da una gran incremento de poder, es verdad, pero también nos vuelve completamente vulnerables.

No lo entiendo, lo cierto es que no entiendo bien cómo funcionan sus poderes - aclare mientras lanzaba un suspiro al aire, mire a Demon de reojo, lo cierto es que no esperaba tener una conversación con él.

Toda energía vital es funciona bajo los mismos conceptos, la clave de todo son las emociones - explico Demon mientras hacia un gesto con sus garras - Hasta el momento del pacto las invocaciones no tenemos emociones, por lo menos no de forma consistente. Nuestra forma de actuar se basa en pensamientos simples, podemos ser compañeros y tener cierta lealtad y respeto pero es diferente al cariño, el miedo, el dolor y todas esas emociones humanas tan intensas.

La energía vital influenciada por sentimientos se vuelve incluso más potente - recite uno de los conceptos básico sobre el uso del flujo vital que tanto había leído - eso explica porque incrementan sus poderes pero no porque justo en ese momento.

Un pacto es algo más profundo de lo que pueda parecer, es un vínculo irrompible entre ambas partes pero no se trata de algo como una regla que se deba cumplir - explico Demon con acritud en su gruesa voz mientras me miraba con atención - estoy consciente que tienes algunas invocaciones en tu poder. Ellos te siguen y obedecen porque te son leales, te protegerán porque te quieren, sufrirán si tú te haces daño, lucharan en su máximo por ti, por miedo a perderte - explico Demon acercando su mano a donde estaba mi corazón - todas esas emociones nacen durante el pacto, ellos no solo entregan su poder, entregan todo de sí.

Nunca lo había visto de esa forma - susurre con una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba el bolsillo donde residían las piedras de invocación.

Ese tipo de entrega es una debilidad, si tu decidieras eliminarlos - comento con voz cauta mientras mis ojos se abrían de furia y mi mirada ardía en fuego.

Nunca - dije con demasiada intensidad en cada silaba mientras nuestras miradas chocaban.

Ellos dejarían que lo hicieras, no todos son como tú. Los humanos son muy buenos creando máscaras y mintiendo - explico Demon mientras desviaba su vista al techo - Odín se enamoró de una humana, hija de nobles, pero involucrada con una secta de creyentes al dios de la luna.

¿Cómo es que eso tiene que ver contigo? - pregunte de forma apremiantes dado la información como esa que no estaba escrita en libros.

Porque la secta tenían sus rituales cerca de la cueva que era mi hogar, aquella mujer era encantadora, amable y asquerosamente buena cuando no estaba dentro de la secta - explico Demon con un gesto cansado mientras su mirada se posaba en el piso - al principio no me importo, pero la secta se fue haciendo más grande y los rituales cada vez más sanguinarios hasta el punto de comenzar a sacrificar seres vivos.

¿Por qué no le dijo nada de esto a Odín? - pregunte con una nota de alarma en mi voz.

Odín aun no tenía un pacto con ella, yo no sabía que el fuera cercano a ella - explico Demon mirándome con una expresión de impotencia - la mayoría de personas pertenecientes a esta secta eran fuerte y en el mundo humano tenían mucha influencia, les resultaba fácil cazar criaturas para sus sacrificios. Además de humanos y otras razas como elfos y bangaas, estas cazas comenzaron a afectar el medio ambiente del monte y eso era un problema serio para mí - explico Demon con voz firme mientras se levantaba, parecía perdido en algún recuerdo - los mate a casi todos pero la batalla llamo la atención y Odín apareció justo cuando estaba por terminar con aquella mujer.

Y fue cuando lucharon por siete días sin descanso en total oscuridad - continúe la historia mientras empezaba a encajar todo, Demon asintió con lentitud mirándome con seriedad.

Incluso al final, el no pudo matarme ya que nosotros no sentimos odio. El me sello para proteger a aquella mujer y permanecí dormido hasta que los enanos me despertaron al poner la lámpara a la luz - siguió contando Demon mientras su voz retumbaba por el recinto, para este momento Laika y los piratas ya deberían estar encargándose del barco - fue cuando me entere que aquella mujer lo había traicionado y ahora estaba cautivo en el valle de Naruk, es por eso que tengo que reunir energía vital y salir a liberarlo.

Estas asesinando a terceros para cumplir tu objetivo, entiendo todo lo que dices pero eso no convierte lo que haces en algo bueno - aclare con gesto serio mientras Demon se paraba en su totalidad mirándome con frialdad.

No esperaba que un humano entendiera, no esperes que yo entienda lo que pides - aclaro Demon abriendo sus alas mientras su flujo vital se expandía por el ambiente - con tu flujo vital y el de esas hadas que vienen por los túneles del norte será suficiente para recuperar mi fortaleza.

No pienso morir aquí - explique mientras liberaba energía y retrocedía poniendo distancia entre ambos - yo también tengo a alguien que me está esperando.

Demon desapareció entre la oscuridad dejando una inquietante calma, podía escuchar los susurros del viento. Si mantenía la concentración podía saber su posición por los cambios en el flujo vital a mí alrededor, era una tarea complicada dado que tenía que esquivar las esferas de oscuridad que intentaban atraparme. La similitud que tenían con los agujeros negro era muy grande, me moví por entre las columnas dando saltos y volteretas mientras las esferas iban apareciendo a mi paso. Desintegraban parte de las columnas y el piso dejando nada, si estuviera en medio de una esfera probablemente desintegraría mi cuerpo.

Una vez que deje un rastro de energía vital, la encendí como si fuera un mechero creando fuego en una hilera semicircular donde termine en el medio. La mayor parte de la cueva quedo iluminada y pude ver a Demon como una sombra en el techo, se abalanzo sobre mí. Lo esquive y me repuse para un contraataque fallido, sin embargo, era muy raro que el pudiera esquivar tan fácil mis golpes tan precisos. Pasaron varios minutos donde no logre asestar ningún golpe mientras que Demon ya me había dejado varios moretones y rasguños en el torso, di dos giros hacia atrás mientras arrejuntaba ráfagas de aire en mis manos.

Demon se convirtió en un remolino negro mientras atravesaba el espacio que nos separaba, Lance las ráfagas mientras movía todo el fuego que nos rodeaba hasta ponerlo justo entre nosotros formando una especie de estrella. Las ráfagas atraparon el fuego en el centro desviando las puntas como una red de fuego que iba a impactar de frente a Demon.

El ataque lo atravesó mientras el remolino que ahora parecía humo llegaba hasta mí, mire en shock hacia mi vientre que estaba atravesado por sus cinco garras. Agarre su brazo mientras lo obligaba a soltarme mientras retrocedí unos pasos, la vista se me nublo. Hice presión mientras sentía la sangre manchar mi polo y comenzar a descender por mi pantalón, lo mire con sorpresa mientras Demon volvía a desaparecer en humo negro. No entendía claramente sus habilidades y eso me daba una clara desventaja, Demon no había esquivado mis golpes. El motivo era que nunca lograba tocarlo, mis ataques lo atravesaran como si fuera el mismo aire que me rodeaba. No era ninguno de los cuatro elementos, pero tenía una similitud con mi habilidad de relámpagos que afectaba también físicamente al usuario.

Recordé cuando dispare el relámpago y su piel ardiendo, era la única forma que tenia de pelear. Cerré mi herida con fuego en un intento por parar el sangrado, y me endereza mientras sentía mi vientre retorcerse por dentro. El dolor me obligo a inclinarme un poco mientras recuperaba el aire entre jadeos, no duraría mucho tiempo en esta condición. Alce mi mano formando una esfera de relámpagos que ilumino la estancia, no pude ver a Demon cerca pero sentía su presencia rondando a mi alrededor como si fuera un depredador que espera el momento justo para atacar a su presa.

La esfera de mi mano estallo lanzando relámpagos en forma de miles de flechas que se clavaron en puntos paralelos entre el piso y las columnas, forme poses fluidas mientras uña todas las flechas con ondas eléctricas. Empecé a rotar mi cuerpo junto con las ondas unidas a mi palma, incrementando la velocidad hasta crear una especie de remolino con un vértice que cortaba todo. Pude ver a Demon mirarme desde un punto lejano, avance con giros mientras me desplazaba hasta acercar el remolino de ondas a su posición. Demon se acercó mientras se movía entre los rayos evitando tocarlos, cubrí mis puños de relámpagos mientras él llegaba para iniciar un nuevo combate.

Reduje el diámetro del vértice haciendo más intenso los ataques mientras aguantaba la respiración para evitar el dolor de mi vientre para poder atacar con mayor rapidez. Vi la piel de Demon quemarse hasta quedar de un color naranja rojizo, mientras recibía todos mis golpes hasta el impacto final donde cruce todas las flechas con ondas. Atravesando su cuerpo en todas direcciones y un relámpago en el pecho que inundo con un destellos todo el lugar mostrando la destrucción que había causado con el ataque.

Demon quedo arrodillado frente a mí con sus amarillos ojos mirándome de una forma peculiar, le devolví la mirada con seriedad mientras intentaba regularizar mi respiración. A pesar de haber acertado todos los golpes no tenía la sensación de que hubiese servido de mucho, pase mi mirada por su cuerpo lleno de cortes y heridas. Los segundos siguientes pasaron con una lentitud tortuosa mientras ante mi expectante mirada, las heridas de Demon empezaron a desaparecer con el mismo humo que lo envolvía cuando desaparecía. Retrocedí impotente mirándolo en shock mientras Demon se ponía de pie estirando su cuerpo que estaba terminando de regenerarse.

Ese fue una espectacular ataque - escuche la gruesa voz de Demon llenar el silencio, Mi mente estaba en blanco - tu dominio elemental es impresionante pero no podrás hacerme daño si no eres capaz de atacar mi flujo - explico mientras se acercaba apareciendo aquel humo negro que adopto forma de una larga cadena con otra esfera negra al final - eso es algo que ningún humano puede lograr.

Así que cortar el flujo, eso significa que tus habilidades se generan directamente de ti - deduje en un susurro ahogado, ese era el mismo principio que usaba para controlar relámpagos. Al igual que mi control, sus poderes provenían directamente desde su energía vital, era parte de el - ahora lo tengo más claro, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de probarla en un combate real - comente con una sonrisa mientras muchas imágenes venían a mi mente, pose mi mano en la empuñadura de mi espada y la desenvaine de un solo movimiento - no pensé que sería en una situación como esta.

Una espada no será suficiente - debatió Demon mientras movía las cadenas arrastrando la esfera que desintegraban todo a su paso.

Skoll es una espada mágica fabricada con Gleipnir - explique mientras blandía la ligera espada. Su filo era de un suave dorado, con una empuñadura firme de un color marrón rojizo - tiene muchas propiedades desconocidas pero sin duda interesantes y las que domino serán suficientes para este combate.

Ya veo, la mima aleación del arma de Odín - comento en un susurro mientras detenía su camino hacia a mí, su rostro mostraba sorpresa - no eres un humano común… pero esto no hace ninguna diferencia - aclaro mientras alzaba las manos y comenzaba a hacer girar la pesada cadena negra.

Demon giro con facilidad las cadenas y lanzo la esfera en un rápido movimiento, blandí la espada sin moverme en el tiempo justo que la esfera iba a chocar contra mí. La esfera se partió en dos y se desvió hacia mis costados chocando contra dos columnas, agite la espada un poco. Demon me miraba con sorpresa, Skoll brillaba de un intenso dorado. Gleipnir era una aleación que se potenciaba con energía vital por lo cual cubría su filo con mi energía y obtenía la capacidad de poder cortar cualquier cosa que funcionara con flujos y energía vital.

Demon materializo una espada arrejuntando todo el humo negro que formaba la cadena y esfera, la blandió mientras esta se unía completamente con su brazo derecho. En los siguientes minutos comenzó una batalla de espadas, era complicado poder devolverle los ataques ya que aparecía y desaparecía entre la oscuridad. Aun así con mi velocidad podía contraatacar aun cuando se volvía incorpóreo, Skoll destellaba dejándome ver la posición de las cosas a mí alrededor.

Había intentado atraparlo y herirlo usando los cuatro elementos ya que mi espada servía como conductor de mi energía vital y tomaba la propiedad de los cuatro elementos. Pasado un tiempo sin descanso, no importaba que tan grande y seria fuera la herida que causaba en Demon. Se regeneraba completamente y además no disminuía su ritmo de ataque, sin embargo, yo empezaba a quedarme sin energía y mi cuerpo se cansaba cada vez más. Finalmente el cansancio no me dejo esquivar una estocada directa a mi hombreo derecho, pude desviar el golpe que iba directo al corazón. Forcejeamos mientras Demon hacia presión intentando bajar la estocada y atravesar de mi hombro hasta mi pecho, movió su brazo libre para clavar sus garras en mi vientre abriendo las heridas y haciendo unas nuevas. El oscuro me levanto del suelo, escuche un rugido desgarrador que logro quitarme la concentración suficiente para que la espada oscura se clavara más en mi hombro.

La espada desapareció dejando su brazo, desprendió las garras del otro mientras me lanzaba lejos y retrocedía desapareciendo en humo negro. Gire mi cabeza desde el piso para ver unos salvajes ojos amarillos con el iris escarlata mirarme desde la lejanía, intente levantarme pero era difícil. Aquella bestia se acercaba con gran rapidez mostrando sus feroces colmillos, su velocidad era increíble. La bestia se agazapó y salto al llegar cerca de mí, apreté con fuerza la empuñadura de Skoll pero no fue necesario. La criatura paso encima de mi aterrizando aun costado mientras lanzaba tres esferas de fuego que explotaron iluminando la estancia, Demon se revolvía de dolor atrapado entre las explosiones y el fuego que quedaba. Como espere su piel comenzó a regenerarse pero estaba más interesado en la bestia color morado oscuro frente a mí que giro el rostro para mirarme, una mirada iluminada con inteligencia, algo que no tendría una simple bestia.

Después de un año de entrenamiento Vincent había logrado dominar el poder de Galiant. Demon se recuperó demasiado rápido, parecía imposible poder hacerle algún daño. Galiant desapareció, se movía tan rápido que casi tenía el mismo efecto que Demon. Comenzó un combate que me costó seguir, no solo por la velocidad si no porque había perdido muchas sangre y comenzaba a dificultarme seguir consiente. Podía ver el rumbo de sus ataques ya que los destrozos a mi alrededor comenzaban a ser más notorio conforme Galiant se descontrolaba más en sus ataques, su fuerza y velocidad era aún más abrumadora y potente que cuando lo enfrente en Rihen. A pesar de todo esto, Demon parecía estar ganando el combate y provocando serias heridas en Vincent cuya energía se iba desvaneciendo más y más con cada ataque fallido que Demon ni se molestaba en esquivar.

Los ataques de Galiant eran muy potentes y letales ya que eran acompañados con explosiones de energía, su estilo de batalla no era la resistencia ya que agotaba su energía muy rápido. Esta estrategia no serviría de nada contra un oponente como Demon. Finalmente vi al imponente Galiant encogerse de cansancio hasta quedar la agazapada figura de Vincent respirando de forma agitada.

No importa que tanto lo intenten, o incluso si tienen la ventaja en combate - comento Demon con una seria expresión acercándose con paso lento - este es mi territorio, puedo regenerarme eternamente. Incluso podría esperar que el tiempo cobre sus vidas humanas, pero no puedo permitirme perder tiempo cuando hay alguien que tengo que ayudar.

He escuchado la historia, y te equivocas - aclaro Vincent con voz cortada, me miro con seriedad mientras se levantaba y avanzar hasta Demon - estas atrapado en tu pasado y no te permites ver con claridad. Realmente quieres ayudar a tu amigo o simplemente escapas de las emociones.

Eso es ridículo, las invocaciones no poseemos emociones humanas. No sin un pacto - exclamo Demon con un dejo de histeria en su voz.

Pero tú ya tuviste un pacto, con esa mujer - apunto Vincent refiriéndose a la historia - es por eso que puedes sentir tanto dolor y entrega por tu amigo, todo este tiempo estuviste atrapado con tus pensamientos - explico Vincent avanzando hasta Demon mientras este retrocedía con la mirada desencajada - atormentado por lo que paso y solo buscas el perdón de Odín, pero incluso si lo liberas tu tormento no se ira. No puedes borrar tu pasado, eso es algo que aprendí - aclaro mirando una de sus manos, mientras giraba los ojos en mi dirección - tienes que comenzar a aceptar lo que en verdad paso y seguir adelante por ti mismo.

Era la humana más hermosa que conocí nunca y quizá demasiado astuta - conto Demon luego de unos minutos de silencio - yo la lleve con Odín en primer lugar cuando me lo pidió, no pensé que todo fuera a descontrolarse tanto, yo era feliz.

No fue tu culpa, siempre hay gente así, no importa de donde vengan o lo que sean - explique mientras me levantaba con un gran esfuerzo por mis heridas - aun estas vivo y puedes hacer las cosas bien ahora, detén todo esto.

Quizá haya cierta verdad en lo que dicen, pero siguen siendo humanos que invadieron mi territorio - aclaro Demon parándose con gesto amenazante - yo no tengo más que esto, no hay otra forma de salir de aquí sin energía vital.

No pienso quedarme atrapado aquí, Demon - aclare devolviéndola la mirada seria. Mi cuerpo empezó a desprender una alarmante cantidad de energía mientras emitía un brillo plateado que anonado a los demás - este es tu territorio y tienes toda la ventaja, eso cambiara - amenacé alzando mis brazos. Hubo un segador destello mientras miles de relámpagos se esparcía desde mi posición cubriendo como si fuera un manto toda superficie, la cueva ahora era de un destellante plateado. Demon cubría sus ojos mientras soltaba alaridos de dolor por toda la luz. Había inundado la gran estancia con mi energía sin dejas un solo sitio con sombras - termino.

Espera, Cloud - exclamo Vincent haciendo un gesto con la mano, avanzo hasta Demon que se revolvía en el piso con la piel quemándose cada vez más - aun tienes más opciones, ven con nosotros - dijo tendiéndole una mano con una expresión seria y mirada tranquila - ya has visto, no somos personas normales, puedes confiar en nosotros y además no es que tengas muchas opciones, nos iremos de aquí porque muchas gente cuenta con nosotros y juntos somos muy fuertes.

Realmente hay humanos así, que interesante - susurro Demon mientras su cuerpo se perdía en un resplandor rojizo y se rompía en miles de diminutos pedazos. Los fragmentos se arremolinaron frente a Vincent hasta formas una piedra roja que cayó en su mano.

No es como esperaba terminar esto, pero supongo que es mejor así - comente con una sonrisa cansada, mi vientre palpito y me doble de dolor. Vincent corrió a agarrarme, deshice el control de relámpagos reuniendo toda la energía que podía para no caer ahora.

Contigo, empiezo a acostumbrarme que sucedan estas cosas - se burló Vincent mientras formaba en su mano una pequeña flama iluminando nuestro camino hasta una puerta que daba al lugar donde estaba el barco - espero que tengan listo el barco, después de todo los derrumbes no creo que las minas soporten mucho más - dijo mirando las columnas destruidas por el combate, el techo retumbo junto con los destrozos que causaron para liberar el agua; Vincent llevaba mucha razón.

¡corran! - escuchamos el grito de Yuffie que esperaba al marco de la puerta, sacudía las manos con expresión preocupada mientras nosotros intentábamos comprender el problema - ¡vienen a reclamar el territorio que les quito El Oscuro! - grito Yuffie mientras señalaba con sus manos a algún punto tras nosotros.

Voltee con curiosidad mientras mis ojos se abrían con sorpresa, por la entrada principal me dio la impresión que la oscuridad invadía los techos y paredes como si se tratara de un mar con fuertes olas. El piso empezó a temblar mientras trozos de roca empezaban a desprenderse y caer cerca de nosotros, comencé a apresurar el paso mientras veía con mayor claridad aquel mar negro. Eran miles y miles de Shadows y Reapers que venían a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, me solté de Vincent y empezamos a correr hacia a Yuffie sin mirar atrás y esquivando los derrumbes que amenazaban con tapar la salida. Pasamos unos tensos segundo mientras nos acercábamos hacia Yuffie mientras Vincent volteaba con regularidad para lanzar torbellinos de fuego para apartarlos, mi cuerpo temblaba cuando el fuego iluminaba brevemente dejando de ver los ahora millones de criaturas que ocupaban cada espacio de la cueva.

Yuffie empezó a correr con nosotros una vez que pasamos la entrada que cerré con un grueso muro de piedra en un giro rápido. Nos encontrábamos en una saliente donde un enorme barco pirata flotaba combatiendo la fuerte corriente que amenazaba con arrastrarlo. Yuffie subió por la escalera de mano mientras Vincent le seguía de cerca, me costó subir con rapidez por lo que Yuffie y Vincent voltearon a darme la mano en el tramo final. En la cubierta vi a los piratas correr agitado por la cubierta mientras las hadas se agazapaban en grupos mirando asustados el ruido que hacia el techo de la cueva al derrumbarse, Laika parecía discutir con Fran y Balthier que parecían bastante frustrados.

¿Qué sucede? Debemos partir ahora mismo - exclamo Yuffie llegando agitada a donde estaban, varios guardias hadas la miraron amenazante lo cual provoco que Vincent se pusiera delante tapándola del peligro.

La corriente es muy fuerte, no podremos maniobrar con todo esto viniéndose abajo - explico Balthier con su habitual voz que ahora sonaba alarmada - terminaremos aplastados contra las rocas.

Moriremos si nos quedamos más tiempo, mis guardias se encargaran de los escombro que caigan en el barco - exclamo Laika dando un paso con gesto exaltado.

Como dije, el problema es la corriente, no hay forma de que el barco resista los giros del timón - exclamo Balthier olvidando que estábamos ahí y volviéndose a discutir con Laika - apenas pudimos hacer las reparaciones básicas para mantenerlo a flote con tantas personas a bordo.

Ya dije que yo puedo ayudar con mi dominio de aire para direccionar el barco - exclamo Yuffie mientras el barco dio un brusco giro que nos hizo tambalearnos.

Una persona no será suficiente con el tamaño que tiene el barco - le recordó Fran en un grito que se escuchó bajo dado que más escombros cayeron al agua desde el techo.

Yo te ayudare, tengo dominio sobre el agua y el aire - exclame mientras hacia un enorme esfuerzo por enderezarme.

Pero estas herido, además solo dos personas - dijo Laika con expresión preocupada mientras me miraba con gesto precavido.

Ya no hay tiempo - exclamo Balthier mientras una fuerte explosión derrumbo el muro de piedra que tapaba la entrada, miles de Shadows empezaron a entras por el agujero - nos arriesgaremos, ustedes dos a la proa del barco - indico Balthier mirándonos a Yuffie y a mí , Laika se acercó a ayudarme a correr junto con Yuffie - los demás eviten que los derrumbes destruyan el barco - indico a Vincent junto con las demás hadas - Fran corta la cuerda, vámonos de una vez.

Mientras me ponía a un lado con Yuffie, escuche el disparo de Fran que corto la cuerda que impedía al barco ser llevado por la corriente. El aterrador ruido que provocaban los miles de Shadows fue ocupado por el estruendo del barco voltearse y chocar contra una saliente rocosa, todos nos sujetamos de lo que pudimos mientras el barco daba otro giro en dirección a una pared. Me pare agarrando a Yuffie por el brazo, ambos lanzamos una ráfaga en dirección a la pared, el barco dio un giro en "u" acomodándose en la dirección correcta.

La tensión en el ambiente crecía mientras escuchaba gritos y alaridos, no podía voltear a ver ya que evitar que el barco volcara o chocara contra algo requería toda mi concentración. Al igual que Yuffie que tenía algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, vi la preocupación tangente en su mirada. Su puse que luchaba tremendamente consigo misma para no ir corriendo a buscar a Vincent, por momento escuchaba gritos. Las ordenes de Balthier, disparos, rugidos de Shadows y Reapers; algunas palabras eran captadas en mi mente. El casco del barco se había dañado, nos estábamos hundiendo y era difícil repararlo con la fuerza de la corriente. Los Shadows habían alcanzado al barco y comenzaban a caer en la cubierta, Laika había sido herida cuando la atacaron mientras evitaba que una roca destruyera el mástil del barco.

Pasaron largos minutos donde controle con ayuda de Yuffie ráfagas de aire para contrarrestar los giros turbulentos del barco, la corriente era muy rápida y serpenteante. Yuffie tropezó un par de veces y tuvimos que cubrirnos de los ataques de Reapers, mi herida se había abierto y había tenido gran parte de mi ropa de un rojo oscuro. Ya casi no sentía la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, escuchaba a Laika y Vincent cerca de nosotros evitando que algo interrumpiera nuestro control. Balthier gritaba y ordenaba a sus hombres alentando que faltaba poco para salir de la cueva, en el transcurso habíamos atravesado muchos geiseres que impulsaban la corriente hacia arriba. De alguna forma el agua a vapor provocaba que la corriente conservara su velocidad incluso yendo cuesta arriba, la superficie debería estar muy cerca pero comenzaba a dudar si lograríamos salir antes de caer.

Todos estábamos al límite, muy cansados e irritables. Vi a muchas hadas comenzar a caer con impotencia, lo cierto era que no importaba cuanta voluntad tuvieras. Siempre había un límite en lo físico, además aquellas criaturas nos habían seguido todo el trayecto. Al parecer estaban muy dispuestos a ejercer su dominio en todas las partes de la mina.

Mi vista se cegó mientras veía a los Shadows gritar de dolor y comenzar a retroceder por las paredes mientras miraban con furia los potentes rayos de sol que entraban desde más adelante, el alivio que me inundo se fue muy rápido. El derrumbe comenzaba a destruir todo el techo, las enormes piedras cayeron por los costados del baro y algunas destruyendo la cubierta. Vincent y los demás apenas podían desviar y aminorar los daños, una enorme roca cayo clavándose justo en medio de la corriente. Derecha o izquierda, no importaba el barco no cabría por el espacio entre la roca y la pared, Yuffie se dejó caer de rodillas. Salte sobre el pasamano de la proa y reuní toda la energía que tenía mientras levantaba las olas bajo el barco, un vaivén apresurado que levanto una ola más grande que la roca. El barco parecía volar inclinándose verticalmente pasando por encima de la roca, no había contado con que mi energía no sería suficiente para completar el salto de la ola que fue deshaciéndose. La parte baja golpeo la roca mientras caía a gran velocidad, sin embargo, era evidente que terminaríamos chocando con la pared encima de la salida. Me deje caer cansado, alguien me agarro de la cintura y me miro con preocupación. Vi muchas ráfagas y fuego por el aire, gritos, mucho polvo escombro, siguió la calma y el sol brillando intensamente en el cielo, y luego solo oscuridad.

Cuando desperté en uno de los camarotes del barco, Balthier había atracado en la rivera entre la intersección del rio Naghul y el rio Lireth. Los piratas junto con las hadas repararon superficialmente los daños del barco, para que resistiera su viaje hasta Thral; la ciudad de las hadas. Una ciudad que según Laika no estaba perdida, solo escondida. Dado que los piratas no podían arribar en el puerto de Fraxin dado que serían arrestados, supuse que estaría bien que siguieran el rio Lireth hasta donde se decía que estaba Thral y luego hasta el mar de Cegagrus. De esta forma, las hadas irían por fin a su ciudad y los piratas quedarían libres, en cuanto a mi grupo. Yuffie ya se había recuperado y Vincent estaba en perfecto estado, iríamos en unas barcas por el rio hasta Fraxin donde continuaríamos nuestra misión. Me sentía bastante descansado pero mi cuerpo dolía con cada movimiento, tenía serias heridas que Laika había curado con magia. Las hadas eran las mejores curanderas con diferencia, era una gran ventaja ya que de otro modo estaría en cama por una semana más y perderíamos más tiempo.

Los daños internos ya curaron, intenta no moverte bruscamente hasta que la herida cierre del todo - explico Laika con aire científico mientras tocaba mi vientre con delicadeza.

Gracias Laika, realmente eres sorprendente en esto - dije mientras me levantaba para ver la herida frente al espejo, habían cinco diminutos puntos - y gracias por lo de Yuffie también, Vincent también te lo agradece mucho.

Ni lo menciones, tú has salvado a todo mi pueblo. Nunca pensé decirle esto a un humano pero te estaré eternamente agradecida - Explico Laika mientras guardaba todas las hierbas y misteriosas piedras en un pequeño bolso - puedes pedir lo que quieras.

No me deben nada - aclare antes de que siguiera, la mire con una sonrisa - me alegra que todos estén bien.

Nunca había conocido nadie como tú - comento devolviéndome la sonrisa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas - pero las relaciones entre humanos y hadas no son posibles, por lo menos no sin que termine mal.

He oído sobre eso pero no lo veo tan diferente a cualquier otra relación - conteste con un puchero, me molestaba el hecho de que toda una forma de vida se decidiera por la raza. Claro que era una cuestión muy común para los humanos - quiero decir, ser amigo tuyo solo es algo que nos concierne a ambos. No puedes generalizar algo así, es algo que depende de cada persona, sea humana, hada, elfo o enano.

¿entonces lo harías? - pregunto rodando los ojos con el rubor acentuándose cada vez más por todo su rostro de porcelana - ser mi amigo.

¿Después de todo lo que pasamos? - pregunte con ironía mientras reía, me tomo unos minutos contener mi risa ante la mirada de consternación de Laika - ya lo somos.

Entonces, Cloud… ya que comenzamos mal al principio - comento Laika luego de unos minutos de silencio donde se revolvía en su lugar mirando el piso - cuéntame un poco sobre ti.

Bueno, soy un Pledger y como habrás notado no soy alguien común - aclare mientras me volvía poner el polo y acomodaba mis cosas - aunque es algo que me gustaría mantener en secreto - dije con cierta precaución mirando su gesto afirmativo - lo cierto es que por esto, suelo meterme en este tipo de situaciones.

Me hago una idea, vi algunas cicatrices - comento con gesto pensativo, el barco hizo un giro suave. Parecía que algo cayo en la cubierta y se escuchó la voz de Balthier - entonces has viajado por muchos lugares.

Uhm quizá no muchos pero si he conocido bastante, aunque quizá no de la mejor manera - explique con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro recordando todos los lugares que visite - ya sabes esto me trae problemas.

A mí me encantaría conocer el mundo - respondió mientras miraba el cielo por la ventana - nací y crecí en Fort Lifen así que no he conocido más que eso. Thral es un hermoso lugar pero no nos dejan salir por cómo nos ven en el mundo de los humanos.

Eres alguien muy fuerte Laika, sin importar los obstáculos - aclare con una sonrisa intentando darle ánimos - nunca dejes de perseguir tus sueños - por un momento mi mente dio vueltas con muchos recuerdos y mi boca hablo sin proponérmelo - tu eres tu propio limite.

tus amigos parecen ser muy cercanos - comento Laika luego de que los gritos terminaran - estuve hablando mucho con ellos, también son humanos muy agradables.

Son pareja, son muy opuestos y cualquiera pensaría que es complicado así pero yo pienso que ellos son perfecto así - respondí con una sonrisa recordando algunas cosas de Vincent y Yuffie - ¿Qué hay de ti, tienes alguien especial?

¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamo con expresión sorprendida, estaba muy sonrojada - no sería correcto, solo tengo catorce años.

¿enserio? Pero si pareces mayor - comente recorriéndola con la mirada, tenía el físico de una chica de por lo menos 18 años.

Las hadas y elfos terminamos nuestro crecimiento metabólico a los siete años - explico Laika removiéndose nerviosa ante mi mirada. Mi mente no tardó mucho en procesarlo ya que eso explicaba parte de su comportamiento por momentos - es solo que el antiguo líder murió intentando rescatar a unos niños que se adentraron en el BlueDown - explico Laika mientras salíamos del cuarto en dirección a la cubierta - todos estaban aterrorizados y perdidos, alguien tenía que ser fuerte, maduro y apoyar a todos.

Me parece que fuiste la indicada, después de todo los protegiste todo este tiempo - le dije con una sonrisa cuando su expresión de tristeza hizo que su voz se apagara. Me miro devolviéndome la sonrisa, en lo alto de la escalera me esperaban Vincent y Yuffie.

Bien fue interesante conocerlos - comento Balthier una vez que me reuní con Vincent y Yuffie, toda la tripulación pirata estaba presente - podrían ser bueno piratas, nosotros estaríamos encantados si lo decidieran.

Lo sentimos pero tendremos que rechazar la oferta - respondió Yuffie con una sonrisa amable mientras avanzábamos hasta la escalera de mano que bajaba hasta las barcas.

Lo intente - comento con gesto dolido pero sin perder la sonrisa característica, se acercó hasta mi para estrecharme la mano - Cloud Strife, has hecho mucho por mi tripulación. No olvidare eso - comento mientras me miraba con seriedad, sonreí apunto de debatirle pero alzo su mano como señal que me detuviera - es el honor de un pirata, ya nos encontraremos y espero que en mejores circunstancias. Mucha suerte en su viaje.

Gracias, igual a ustedes - respondí con un tono amable mientras toda la tripulación comenzaba a vitorear despedidas hacia nosotros. Las hadas ahí presentes comenzaron a hacer lo mismo mientras Vincent y Yuffie comenzaban a bajar.

Si alguna vez pasas por Thral, serán bienvenidos - dijo Laika mientras sonreía con un aura de tristeza, estiro su mano y la tome con suavidad.

Gracias, ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver - me despedí algo melancólico por su expresión, me voltee levantando la mano para despedirme de todos los demás.

Baje por la escalera mientras el sol comenzaba ocultarse, mostrando el fin del día así como el fin de esta pequeña y extraña alianza. Vincent y Yuffie irían en una barca y yo en la otra. No podía reír ante la idea de que Yuffie haría remar a Vincent todo el trayecto, al parecer él también lo sabía ya que se quedó callado cuando me burle. Prendimos los faroles que prepararon los piratas ya que la noche se hacía muy intensa, nos acomodamos dispuestos a partir pero sucedió algo inesperado.

¡Cloud! - grito Laika desde la cubierta del barco, sus ojos parecían muy temerosos y su expresión nerviosa me confundió un poco - tus heridas aun no sanan… y… y como siempre estás en… situaciones peligrosas. Estaría bien tener un médico… en el grupo - empezó a explicar, me tomo un momento ver a través de sus palabras. Mire a Yuffie y Vincent que asintieron con una sonrisa.

¡Laika deja de perder tiempo y baja de una vez! - le grite interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera estar diciendo, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Por momentos realmente aparentaba su edad.

¿enserio puedo ir con ustedes? - pregunto con timidez mirándonos con cierto temor, sonreí ante su indecisión. Era muy diferente a la Laika de siempre.

Claro, somos amigos - respondió Yuffie con una sonrisa mirándome y luego a Vincent que asintió, ante sorpresa de todos Laika dio un salto hasta caer de forma precisa en mi barca. Fue como si una hoja se posara en la barca que ni siquiera se movió, tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que se nos unió un nuevo miembro al equipo, había sido un viaje entretenido. Laika y Yuffie parecían llevarse muy bien y es que me daba la impresión que la personalidad infantil de Yuffie iba muy bien con Laika. Pese a la imagen de una letal guerrera asesina que nos hicimos en Fort Lifen, Laika era en verdad alguien muy alegre. Mientras Vincent y yo remábamos, Yuffie se dedicó a contarle muchas cosas a Laika. Casi todo tenía que ver conmigo ya que fue sobre el año pasado. Le conto sobre la situación del continente, sobre nuestra misión y lo que pensábamos hacer para solucionarlo.

Laika dijo que los humanos y las hadas se parecían más de lo que pensaba la gente, aclaro que nos ayudaría en todo nuestro viaje. Aunque parecía nerviosa ante la idea de conocer otros humanos, Yuffie prometió que no le pasaría nada con nosotros a su lado. Ya estábamos próximos a Fraxin y las orejas de Laika serían el único inconveniente para no llamar la atención, por esto fue que le pasamos una capucha. Sería algo incómodo pero no queríamos correr riesgos, llegaríamos entrada la noche pero aun así buscaríamos al informante lo más rápido posible. Escuche el grito ahogado de Yuffie mientras intentaba controlar mi sorpresa, cuando debíamos ver Fraxin ahora solo veía fuego y humo. Nos alistamos para entrar en combate, saque la máscara plateada y me la puse. No tenía intención de contenerme en combate.

Fue una vista muy parecida cuando Ifrit ataco Balamb, no podía creer que estuviera pasando de nuevo. Pero quien atacaba esta vez parecía tener mucho más poder, y su único objetivo era destruir. Llegamos a un destruido puerto, el agua estaba congelada. Había picos saliendo y rocas gigantes de hielo que habían aplastado muchas estructuras, avanzamos con rapidez adentrándonos en las calles y comenzando a escuchar los gritos. Dividí a todo el grupo y cada uno tomo una dirección diferente, ayudar y rescatar a todo el que pudiéramos era el principal objetivo. Fraxin era un pueblo pequeño, era del tamaño del sector residencial de Balamb. Recorrí las calles encontrado solo cadáveres, el atacante no parecía querer a nadie vivo y eso incluía a niños. Era una horrenda escena ver a madres abrazadas con sus hijos, como si estuvieran durmiendo.

Seguí mi trayecto a donde sería la plaza central del pueblo, escuche más gritos por lo cual apresure el paso. Significaba que aun habían personas vivas, sin embargo cuando llegue pude verlo con claridad rodeado de estacas de hielo girando a su alrededor. Las estacas volaron en todas las direcciones matando a las personas que intentaban escapar.

Mire con furia aquella figura, traía una armadura casi cristalina de un azul oscuro que brillaba por parte cuando realizaba algún ataque con energía. Era un poco más bajo que yo y tenía el rostro tapado con una máscara, usaba espadas dobles como arma. Pareció notar mi presencia pero eso no me importo, no podía dejar que escapara alguien así. Pasaron unos minutos donde los gritos fueron ahogados y solo vi la furia comenzar a dominarme, libere energía creando relámpagos mientras el enmascarado saltaba de lo alto de la fuente. Brillando de un intenso azul, arremetió contra mí con un relámpago destellando en su mano.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pasran un rato agradable, o de emocion. como dije en el cap anterior agradeceria un review con su opinion. Siempre me alegra recibir su apoyo en este viaje.**

SprintBolt: me costo un poco elegir el nombre de la espada de Cloud, pero luego de un poco de mitologia bueno me gusto.

Cloud: un nuevo miembro en el equipo?

Tifa: no me agrada D:

Cloud: no estaras celosa, ademas hay cosas mas importantes. Como el enmascarado, porque tiene mi poder tambien?

SprintBolt: creeme esto acaba de comenzar, hasta el siguiente cap ^^


	6. Cambio de Planes

SprintBolt: hola otra vez, XD desde aqui no habra otro cap asi q volvemos al suspenso tortuoso. Aun asi esta mi palabra de que no dejare la historia

Cloud: es verdad, quiero saber en quedo el otro final.

SprintBolt: bueno este capitulo tienes unas cuantas sorpresas, espero q lo disfruten grandemente y terminen un poco mareados:3 na es broma

Cloud: si claro pon mas sorpresas en el tercer capitulo.

Tifa: bueno esa es la emocion de la trama, espero aparecer :3

SprintBolt: Tifa me entiende mejor, bueno ya habiendo salido de la cueva sigue la travesia para completar su mision, disfruten el cap

Tifa: ninguno de los personajes de final fantasy pertenece a Sprintbolt

**Capítulo VI**

Cambio de Planes

Te lo advierto Cloud - volvió a repetir Squall mientras salíamos del lujoso hotel - no es seguro que todo vaya a salir bien.

No esperaba que fuera fácil, estamos preparados Squall - le respondí con voz cansada, salimos a las abarrotadas calles - aunque me gustaría saber un poco más, no entiendo bien como termino Rinoa en la mansión de un consejal de Kintabria.

Por la misma razón por la que yo acabe como informante en Fraxin - respondió Squall con voz seria, miraba en todas direcciones como temiendo que alguien lo escuchara - sígueme, no es seguro - entonces se adentró por un callejón, los edificios eran tan altos que no entraba la luz del sol.

Seguí de cerca a Squall por los estrechos callejones, al parecer íbamos en dirección a los barrios bajos. Lithium era una ciudad cuatro veces más grande que Rihen o Balamb, sin embargo, no era la capital de Kintabria. La importancia de Lithium provenía que contaba con la sede principal religiosa, es decir, el vaticano. Llevaba tres días en la ciudad y había podido apreciar la gran influencia que tenía la religión, mucha gente permanecía rezando en el patio principal del inmenso edificio blanco. En lo personal, siempre pensé que no debía meterme en esos asuntos. Los dioses con sus problemas y nosotros con los nuestros, no me gustaría presenciar el día en que eso se mezcle.

Salí muy poco del hotel, pero las veces que lo hacía siempre vi las procesiones con unas ostentosas túnicas rojas, era algo muy aburrido de ver con aquella música espiritual. Me sentí atrapado y más por el hecho de que no podía moverme, Laika había hecho un trabajo esplendido curando mis heridas.

Squall me llamo con un silbido, alzo lo que parecía ser una lámina de hierro como si fuera una hoja de papel. Mire con curiosidad el agujero que escondía la lámina de hierro, ambos pasamos agachándonos mientras se encendían una hilera de antorchas. Baje con cuidado mientras mi cuerpo se quejaba con cada movimiento brusco, mi mente se inundó de cercanos recuerdos. Aún seguía muy perdido con lo que paso en Fraxin, no había podido alejarlo de mi mente. Aquel enmascarado asesino sabía dominar el relámpago, tenía la misma habilidad que yo. Además parecía dominarla bien, ya que me derroto en combate con facilidad. Si Laika y Vincent no hubiesen llegado a tiempo, lo más probable es que hubiese terminado muerto. Era una gran suerte que Laika se uniera al equipo ya que pudo tratar mis heridas antes de que el daño fuera irreversible, siempre me había recuperado con rapidez. Ahora me convendría bastante no entrar en combates por un tiempo.

Escaparon de Fraxin conmigo a cuestas y encontraron a Squall ayudando a los pocos supervivientes, era grande la ironía de que el fuera precisamente el informante. El incendio no se detuvo hasta la mañana siguiente y de Fraxin solo quedo humo y cenizas. Nos movilizamos con los sobrevivientes hasta Lithium, donde al parecer Squall había estado haciendo averiguaciones. La identidad falsa de Squall dentro de Lithium era la del dueño de un casino. La ciudad se dividía en dos zonas que eran separadas por una enorme muralla, la zona interior era donde estaban el vaticano y las residencias nobles; así como las atracciones importantes. En la zona exterior se encontraba los de clase media y baja, junto con los mercaderes y demás.

No había podido hacer mucho en los últimos días dada mi condición, Laika era la que más tiempo pasaba conmigo. Yuffie, Vincent y Squall salían constantemente intentando averiguar algo sobre Rinoa, por lo menos eso es lo que pensé hasta que Squall me dijo que él la había encontrado hacía ya mucho tiempo. El inconveniente es que se encontraba residiendo con un consejal del gobierno de Kintabria y, según Squall, Tifa también.

Este hecho me había parecido muy extraño, sobre todo ante la idea de que encontraría a Tifa. No podía evitar preocuparme por saber que había pasado con Tifa luego que nos separamos el pasado año. Según lo poco que me relato Squall, la casa Zervust fue aniquilada en su totalidad, y todos sus bienes habían pasado a los parientes. No me sorprendió este hecho dado la continua guerra interna que había entre las familias, me preocupo que los sirvientes y adoptados también fueran vistos como bienes. Por lo tanto Tifa había sido movida a otro lugar. Una pareja de nobles esperaba en la casa cuando Squall llego, lo llevarían hasta la ciudad de Midgar en Cegagrus. Para este momento, mi mente solo pensaba en Tifa, me costó mucho no salir en su búsqueda pero Squall logro calmarme por el momento. En el pueblo de Kalm cerca de la frontera entre los tres reinos, Squall encontró a Rinoa y logro escapar siguiendo una pista sobre Tifa en dirección a Lithium.

¿Cómo fue que encontraste a Rinoa? - pregunte cuando la curiosidad en mis pensamientos comenzó a desbordarse, Squall paro un poco el paso y me miro evaluándome.

Kalm es un pueblo tranquilo pero es un buen punto de comercio ya que tienes los tres reinos rodeándolo, es por eso que muchos comerciantes trabajan a sus alrededores y no de los buenos - agrego mientras me miraba de reojo, el oscuro túnel me recordó al BlueDown pero ese era mucho más iluminado - escucha Cloud, esto es algo delicado y no quiero que enloquezcas.

¿debo tomar asiento? - pregunte un poco en burla, ya que se detuvo con mirándome con mucha seriedad.

Se serio - demando con voz firme, nos miramos por unos minutos donde asentí preparando las posibilidades. No pude hacerme una clara idea de lo que iría a contarme pero lo que dijo fue más de lo que pude haber imaginado - Me llevaron a Kalm para venderme como esclavo en el mercado, encontré a Rinoa porque estaba en la misma subasta que yo - dijo casi escupiendo las palabras con desprecio, parecía luchar fuertemente alejando un recuerdo - cuando la encontré casi no la reconocí, tenía tantos moretones y golpes… fue capturada mientras cruzaba la frontera hacia Kintabria. Aquellos puercos usan a las mujeres como si fueran objetos, la mayoría de los nobles tienen esclavas de las que pueden abusar como les dé la gana - reclamo como discutiendo con alguien más, mi mente tardaba en procesar esta información - Rinoa tuvo suerte de no ser violada antes de que la vendieran a los mercantes, no hay leyes ni justicia que apoye a un esclavo.

Como - le corte apretando las palabras para evitar gritar - encontraste esa pista - me detuve para calmarme ante la mirada triste de Squall - sobre Tifa.

Luego de que murieran los Zervust, la vendieron como esclava - respondió con voz cansada mirándome con precaución, Squall dio un paso adelante mientras se encogía ante la cantidad de energía que se empezaba a desbordar de mi - se encontró con Rinoa en Walthet, un mercado de esclavos oculto en el bosque cerca de Fraxin, donde fue comprada por un consejal de Kintabria.

¿Cómo fue que paso esto? - explote mientras le tome del cuello empujándolo contra la pared, Squall no opuso resistencia - se supone que ella estaría mejor sin mí, como demonios dejaste que pasara….

Crees que no me odio por eso, intente hacer lo que pude pero las cadenas de Mako anulan nuestras habilidades - respondió con voz pérdida evadiendo mi mirada. Mi mente era un caos y solo intentaba no pensar y caer en la desesperación - no me entere sobre Tifa hasta que encontré a Rinoa y escapamos.

No está bien… - dije para mí mismo mientras sentía salir las lágrimas de impotencia, solté a Squall que se acomodó la ropa - no es justo que le pase esto a ella.

No te derrumbes ahora, Cloud - dijo Squall con voz firme, apreté mi sien intentando encontrar algo a lo que culpar y sentirme menos miserable - escucha ya sabemos dónde está Tifa, iremos por ella y estará todo mejor.

No puedes borrar lo que ha pasado - respondí con voz turbia sujetando mi cabeza, tenía la impresión que estallaría si la soltaba - tienes una mínima idea de lo que ella tuvo que haber pasado, si la golpearon, insultaron o… o… si esos puercos.

Pensar en eso no ayudara - me corto intentando hacer que lo mirara, pero la desesperación comenzaba a inundar mi mente - Tifa es fuerte y lo sabes, no digo que no la pasara mal y no intento borrar eso - aclaro intentando calmarme, lo mire y solo por un momento su expresión me dio seguridad - haremos que todo sea mejor ahora.

Claro - respondí intentando controlarme, me repuse mientras miraba la información de forma objetiva - es por esto que estabas como informante en Fraxin.

Intentaba obtener información sobre los concejales de Kintabria, son 10 pero solo 2 viven por esta región - afirmo Squall mientras retomábamos el paso por el túnel esta vez con más velocidad - Rinoa vino a Lithium a investigar directamente de quien más sospechábamos, los Braid, su último mensaje fue que encontró a Tifa y no he sabido más de ella.

¿Qué han averiguado de este consejal? - pregunte con cierta curiosidad, comenzamos a subir por unas escaleras a medida que el pasaje se volvía mas cavernoso.

Pues es bastante joven y vive solo; por lo menos parece bastante correcto, no hemos encontrado nada malo de él. Ni siquiera en rumores, sospechamos de él porque ha estado haciendo muchos movimientos financieros. Pronto celebrara una fiesta, y entre nobles es una costumbre regalar esclavos - explico Squall con voz seria intentando tocar el tema con suavidad - además el otro consejal abandono el país, supongo que intentando evitar el peligro de la guerra.

Bien, sea quien sea - comente con un gesto pensativo, al final de las escaleras se comenzaba a ver la luz del sol - tendremos que lidiar con eso.

El pasaje nos llevaba justo afuera de la muralla, tenía una gran diferencia con la zona interior. Había gran cantidad de casas hechas de paja y madera con estructura débil, en comparación con las lujosas calles de dentro del muro. En la zona exterior habían caminos de tierra y lodo, grandes campos de cultivos y granjas. Muchos bares además que funcionaban a pleno medio día, me hacía preguntarme que hacia un consejal viviendo a las afueras del muro.

Laika nos esperaba con un carruaje en las afueras de la ciudad, al parecer nos haríamos pasar por alquimistas. Squall volvería a cambiar de identidad, eso explicaba por qué habían salido tanto. El consejal vivía junto al monte de mitrilio, era una excusa perfecta para ocupar su mansión. Increíblemente no había puesto resistencia, dio su aceptación para incluso usar su residencia como sede de los trabajos alquímicos. Vincent y Yuffie ya debían de estar en el lugar, consiguiendo toda posible información. Rinoa trabajaba en la mansión como ama de llaves, consiguió el trabajo luego de averiguar que Tifa estaba ahí.

Luego de una pesada hora, llegamos a la mansión. Era casi del tamaño que el edificio central de la academia pero con solo 3 pisos, tenía un hermoso y amplio jardín con muchas fuentes rodeándolo poligonalmente y una reja que protegía toda la propiedad. La gran reja con las iniciales del consejal grabadas en letras doradas se abrió, Rinoa nos esperaba en la entrada para cuando bajamos del carruaje. Al parecer tendríamos una reunión con el dueño pero este aun no llegaba de su reunión en la capital, Yuffie y Vincent se encontraban paseando por la mansión. Rinoa se fue con Squall a las habitaciones donde nos quedaríamos mientras se ponían al día sobre la información conseguida y me parecía por sus expresiones que no era nada bueno.

Camine con Laika dando un rodeo por la casa, era muy ostentosa y me pareció que un poco solitaria considerando el tamaño. Había una pequeña caseta donde se supondría tendríamos los equipos de alquimia, un camino recto daba a una entrada descuidada en dirección al monte. Deje a Laika que revisaba emocionada el equipo para observar mejor por el jardín, aunque lo que en verdad buscaba era a Tifa.

Supuse que de haber estado en la mansión Vincent y Yuffie me hubiesen dicho algo, y tenía la fuerte impresión que Rinoa evitaba que Squall fuera a buscarla. Los arbustos eran grandes como paredes y formaban un camino un poco confuso, era difícil perderse y sin duda una vista hermosa. Gran variedad de flores y todo muy bien cuidado, la persona encargada debía preocuparse realmente por que el jardín se viera perfecto. Seguí el camino de fino mármol hasta una glorieta, había alguien sentada ahí con un juego de té. El fresco aire agitaba su vestido blanco junto con su largo pelo marrón.

Me que inmóvil al pie de las escalera mientras veía a Tifa tomar de la fina taza con una expresión apacible, no podía creer que estaba por fin tan cerca de ella. Ahora la superaba en estatura pero su cuerpo se había desarrollado completamente, sus pechos y caderas se acentuaban ajustadas con el vestido. Era hermosa, incluso esa definición se le quedaba corta. Su pelo tenía un lazo que evitaba que le cayera en el rostro de porcelana, lo note algo pálido a pesar de lo apacible de su hermoso rostro. Sus labios carnosos y rosados estaban pintados con labial rojo que los hacia resaltar más en su rostro. Cuando vi sus ojos mi respiración se detuvo, los hermosos ojos color casi rubí ya no estaban, parecían apagados y sin brillo; me costaba encontrar sus iris ya que parecía que una fina capa blanca ocupaba todo. Lance un suspiro de sorpresa, su rostro se mostró alarmado y volteo en mi dirección pero sin mirarme realmente.

¿Quién es? - pregunto girando levemente el rostro intentando escuchar algo más, la tristeza se apodero de mi mientras controlaba mis pensamientos.

Soy Cloud - respondí aun esperando que sonriera y todo siguiera como hace un año, pero su rostro no cambio como si nunca hubiese escuchado ese nombre - Cloud Strife.

Ah, eres uno de los alquimistas - dijo de pronto mostrando una falsa sonrisa, sentí mi pecho quemarse por dentro. Sentía en mi mente el recuerdo de una hermosa Tifa sonriendo de felicidad comenzar a quebrarse - disculpe mis modales señor Strife, lo esperábamos más tarde.

Tifa - llame con suavidad sin saber que decir, su rostro se tensó mostrándose precavida. No tenía una idea mínima de cómo actuar ni la realidad de la situación, sin embargo su rostro lleno de sospecha me hizo corregirme - quiero decir, señorita Lockheart.

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? - reclamo con voz seria dando un paso con gesto precavido, sus ojos rondaban con sospecha pero aun seguían sin mirarme realmente.

¡Lo encontré! - grito Yuffie a la distancia interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir, se acercó trotando y al igual que yo se paralizo al ver a Tifa. Paso su vista de ella a mí, mientras todos los demás venían - hmm, hola - dijo finalmente acercándose con la mano alzada, Tifa respondió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa falsa pero no se movió. Como si no hubiese visto el gesto de Yuffie, y el hecho en realidad es que Tifa "no veía".

Bien, ya estamos todos reunidos - dijo un hombre viniendo detrás de Laika y Rinoa, Squall tenía la mirada perdida evitando a Tifa y Vincent parecía intentar advertirme algo - que tal si vamos al comedor, el almuerzo estará listo pronto, Rinoa podrías ayudar a Lilith. Gracias - dijo con una sonrisa incluso antes de que Rinoa fuera hasta Tifa para guiarla de vuelta a la mansión.

Mientras todos seguían al consejal de vuelta a la mansión, me quede quieto en mi lugar. Paralizado totalmente y sin saber qué hacer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba aterrado. Intentaba encontrar causas y motivos buscando alguna información que terminara de unir todos los hechos. Tifa no me recordaba, como en Balamb o incluso peor, además del hecho de que estaba ciega y era tratada como una de las dueña de este lugar. Además la habían llamado Lilith, y ese hombre. Me resultaba tremendamente familiar, su tez pálida y el cabello blanquecino. Al verlo sentí que miraba un espejo, salvo con algunas diferencias, él era más alto. Quise pensar que solo eran imaginaciones mías y bloquee mi mente, fue un error ya que debía prepararme para más sorpresas.

Trote un poco mientras recomponía mi rostro, hasta alcanzarlos y parecía que todos estábamos de un humor parecido con la tensión rondando el ambiente. Un largo silencio incomodo fue con nosotros hasta llegar el comedor, la habitación era enorme y la larga mesa ocupaba casi todo el lugar. Algunos jarrones y demás decoraciones adornaban la estancia, un mantel color melón que hacia juego con las 20 sillas acomodadas.

Aquel hombre se acomodó el lujoso traje mientras ocupaba su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, Tifa fue dirigida por Rinoa hasta sentarse a la derecha del consejal quien tomo su mano con suavidad. Mi pecho tembló de furia y dolor cuando vi las mejillas de Tifa teñirse de rojo y sonreír con sinceridad. Apreté mis puños intentando evitar que mi energía empezara a desbordarse, sentí un cálido tacto cuando Laika agarro mi mano con la suya. Mire su rostro precavido y le hice un gesto de que no se preocupara.

Avance hasta sentarme en la silla frente a Tifa, Laika tomo el lugar junto a mí y Yuffie frente a ella al costado de Tifa. Vincent se movió junto a Yuffie para sentarse a su lado, Squall camino pesadamente hasta sentar al costado de Laika. Todos parecían estar perdidos en pensamientos, sentía a Tifa clavarme la mirada pero era algo imposible dad su condición. Era una extraña sensación, Yuffie y Vincent intercambiaban miradas nerviosas. Squall parecía haber entrado en estado catatónico y Laika se mostraba totalmente confundida, puse mi mayor esfuerzo en controlarme. Aquel hombre era el único calmado con una amplia sonrisa acariciando el dorso de la mano de Tifa quien no oponía resistencia.

El señor Valentine ya me explico a fondo la labor que desean desempeñar en el monte de Mitrilio - comento el consejal intentando romper un poco la tensión, llamo la atención de todos menos la de Squall - no esperaba un grupo tan numeroso pero quizá la investigación lo amerita.

La condensación de Mako es algo que se debe llevar con cuidado, puede ser muy peligroso señor… hmm - se detuvo Yuffie con una expresión avergonzada mientras se daba cuenta que no hubo presentaciones.

Vaya cortesía la mía, el trabajo me tiene muy ocupado. Mil disculpas - dijo con un tono tan cortes y perfecto que sentí un estirón en mi estómago - Mi nombre es Firion Braid - mi rostro se descompuso y sentí que estaba a punto del desmayo, aferre mis manos a la mesa intentando parecer normal. Tifa se revolvió en su asiento y sentí la mano de Laika volver a agarrarme.

Mi nombre es Yuffie Kisaragi, y junto con el doctor Valentine - presento haciendo un gesto a Vincent y luego paso su mano apuntándome mientras analizaba con nerviosismo mi expresión. Sabía que tenía que seguirle el juego - y el doctor Cloud Strife, somos especialistas en bioquímica - aclaro con voz calmada luego de que asentí con un gesto de saludo - le aseguro que la experimentación con Mako ira sobre seguro.

No esperaría menos, parecen ser buenos en lo que hacen - respondió con voz cauta mientras Rinoa volvía junto a algunos meseros a servir el plato de entrada - así que supongo que ustedes deben ser los alquimistas.

Laika Ruford, soy una especialista en herbolaria - se presentó Laika con un gesto cortes, se veía tan natural, era muy buena actriz.

Squall Leonhart - se presentó brevemente con un asentimiento para luego perderse en sus pensamientos nuevamente, mirando la sopa con mucha concentración.

Un placer, su trabajo es muy interesante. Siempre sentí un gran gusto por la ciencia - comento intentando seguir la conversación de forma amena, sin conseguirlo - siéntanse libres de solicitar cualquier cosa que necesiten.

A mí me gustaría saber un poco más de ustedes - comento Tifa de pronto, que hasta el momento había estado comiendo con mucha tranquilidad - ¿de dónde son?

En un principio éramos solo cuatro, nos reuniríamos con Squall en Fraxin antes de ir en dirección al Monte - explico Vincent intentando sonar calmado mientras comía entre cada frase.

Escuche que Fraxin fue atacado por bandidos hace poco - comento Tifa en respuesta con voz calmada.

Nos causó algunos contratiempos aunque ya íbamos de salida - dijo Vincent con voz amable, pero era más de lo que mi mente estaba soportando.

No fueron bandidos, algún loco enmascarado masacro al pueblo - comente más para mí mismo, mientras mi mente recodaba el combate de hace unos días - no quedo nada del pueblo.

Debes estar hablando de SkyShock, es alguien muy conocido por esta zona - explico Firion mientras tomaba la última cucharada de su plato - hay muchos rumores acerca de sus poderes, algunos lo consideran un salvador.

En mi opinión no es más que un asesino, que destruyo la vida de mucha gente - conteste con voz apagada, sacudí la cabeza despejando los recuerdos.

No sabes nada - escupió Tifa con molestia atrayendo la atención de todos ante su tono tan crudo, pareció darse cuenta y acomodo su expresión con otra sonrisa falsa - quiero decir, las noticias dicen que ha estado acabando con los criminales y espías de otras naciones.

Es un criminal que solo se preocupa de sí mismo - respondí con un tono indignado por lo que dijo, la imagen de aquella madre abrazando a su hijo en medio del fuego y muerte vino a mi mente.

Lo dices con mucha seguridad - espeto Tifa elevando un poco el tono de su voz - eres como un niño que habla de lo que no conoce.

¿y lo conoces tú? - le reclame alzando mi voz también, la mire con furia mientras su rostros calmado ahora estaba un poco rojo. Ella estaba molesta y parecía a punto de estallar, desde cuando Tifa apoyaba criminales, ella no vio lo que yo.

¡Lilith! Ten compostura - recomendó Firion sujetándola de la mano, interrumpió lo que sea que Tifa diría. En su rostro de porcelana se volvió a dibujar una sonrisa falsa - Skyshock en realidad es muy apreciado por la comunidad de Lithium, ha protegido de muchos ataques a la ciudad ya que está cerca de la frontera con Armenia - aclaro Firion con voz amena intentando suavizar la tensión que se había generado.

El almuerzo termino sin más altercados, de alguna manera sentía que Tifa no dejaba de vigilarme. Su cabeza se inclinaba suavemente hacia mí casi todo el tiempo, quizá solo eran imaginaciones de mi mente ya muy afectada. La tarde transcurrió sin problemas, Firion salió en un viaje de trabajo y nosotros estuvimos preparando el escenario de nuestra actuación como alquimistas. Al momento de la puesta del sol, la caseta del jardín ya aparentaba ser un laboratorio de experimentación Mako. Rinoa nos había conseguido muchos libros sobre alquimia, me pareció algo interesante pero no lo considere un buen momento para leerlos.

Antes de que comenzara la cena, nos reunimos en el cuarto de Squall. Todos sabíamos sobre que hablaríamos, aunque todo giraba en torno a una persona. Yo tenía una gran duda sobre alguien más. Todo lo que planeamos o pensamos que haríamos tras encontrar a Rinoa, ya no tenía ninguna fuerza ahora. La misión se había completado pero estaba muy lejos de terminar. Nos sentamos mirándonos con cautela mientras silencio caía sobre la estancia, todos en esa habitación sabíamos que sin importar lo que dedujéramos. Esa noche tendríamos que decidir lo que haríamos a partir de ese momento.

Comenzaremos analizando los hechos - dije rompiendo el silencio, todos se acomodaron en sus lugares asintiendo - quizá sea mejor que Rinoa nos explique un poco sobre esta situación.

La noche del asesinato de mis padres, escape en uno de los caballos. El asesino me persiguió hasta algún punto cerca de Junon - explico Rinoa en un susurro bajo pero entendible - luego de eso intente cruzar la frontera escondida en uno de los barcos pero me atraparon unos marineros, eran muy tonto ya que no me reconocieron. Me vendieron a los traficantes de personas y me llevaron a Walthet para subastarme - tomo una pausa que se me hizo eterna antes de seguir con su historia - y fue entonces cuando me encontré con Tifa, ella sería el "producto principal de la subasta".

¿Tifa ya estaba ciega en ese momento? - pregunto Yuffie cortando un poco las palabras intentando tener tacto.

No pero ya había perdido la memoria, no me reconoció cuando le hable - respondió Rinoa con melancolía, su mirada se llenó de tristeza cuando me miro - tampoco recordaba nada de ti, mientras más hablábamos más me confundía - comento Rinoa en un susurro bajo - ella no recordaba nada sobre Rihen ni antes de eso, cree que sus padres la vendieron cuando tenía 6 años y ha sido esclava desde ese momento.

Volvió a perder la memoria - dedujo Yuffie en un sollozo ahogado, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Es más que eso, es como si hubiese reescrito su vida - explico Squall entrando en la conversación de forma seria por primera vez - Hice que Rinoa me contara con detalle todo sobre lo que averiguo, en algún punto de sus 5 años su memoria empieza a cambiar. Como si alguien le hubiese contado una versión diferente, una en donde no existe nadie que la conozca. Ni siquiera su familia.

¿Eso qué quiere decir y porque la llaman Lilith? - cuestione sujetando mi cabeza para intentar aliviar el dolor que me daba tanta información.

Es el segundo nombre de Tifa, muy pocos saben de eso. Aunque ahora lo usa como su único nombre - explico Squall un poco incómodo por dar esa información - escucha Cloud, hasta ahora no he querido saber demasiado, incluso luego de lo que sucedió en Rihen con esa mujer, Amelia - explico con seriedad Squall llamando la atención de todos - Quizá sea momento de que expliques quien es esa mujer y que relación tiene contigo y Tifa.

Esa mujer, ella estaba en la iglesia - interrumpió Rinoa de pronto, mirando un punto en la pared. Perdida en algún recuerdo - fue hace unos meses, recuerdo que me pareció reconocerla, pero entonces Tifa desapareció, se armó un gran jaleo. Cuando la encontramos estaba inconsciente y como si llorara sangre, perdió la vista luego de eso.

Quieres decir que Amelia esta en Lithium - pregunte con un tono más exaltado del que quería.

Cloud, ¿podrías decirnos que sabes de ella? - exclamo Squall intentando calmar la conmoción - la recuerdo de cuando perdió la memoria antes de llegar a la Academia, porque siempre esta cuando sucede algo sobre Tifa.

Bien, todos aquí ya han visto que no soy alguien común - comencé luego de unos minutos de silencio, todos asintieron - Amelia me ha estado persiguiendo por eso desde que era un niño, por algún motivo Tifa también es uno de sus blancos - explique, lo cierto es que tenía una vaga idea de porque quería a Tifa. Mire a Vincent con gesto condescendiente, asintió sin hacerlo notar - la diferencia es que a ella la quiere con vida. No estoy seguro si sus planes cambiaron por lo acontecido en Rihen - comente rememorando los eventos de hace un año - lo cierto es que no se mucho de ella, pero dudo que sea un humano.

Una largo silencio se apodero de todos, nadie sabía que decir. Discutimos de muchas cosas luego de eso y de lo que podríamos hacer. La misión sobre Rinoa debía esperar, Tifa parecía ser más importante ahora y Rinoa estaba predispuesta a ayudar. Por lo tanto tendríamos que ocultar información sobre Rinoa por lo menos de momento, tenía cierto interés sobre lo que estaría haciendo el juez en Armenia. Las conversaciones se fueron dividiendo hasta el punto en el que Squall me revelo un importante dato, el también había identificado a Firion como mi hermano que había muerto hacia once años en Nibelheim. El consejal tenía un parecido conmigo y a como se vería Firion a esta edad pero podría ser simple coincidencia, es algo que tendría que averiguar. El tiempo avanzo y la noche cayo, ya era momento de volver a la mansión y solo estaba claro que tendríamos que ayudar a Tifa, todos la querían. Laika parecía estar un poco confundida con el asunto pero ella también nos ayudaría, de eso se trataba la amistad. Fue decepcionante que nuestra única pista era tan poco fiable y de hace cuatro meses, pero sin duda Amelia no perdería de vista lo que necesitaba.

Tifa era algo fundamental para ella y todos sus colaboradores, no había nadie más de quien sospechar que pudiera manipular la memoria de esa manera. Las coincidencias era una sucesión de hechos lanzados por acciones racionales para conectarlos, si lo veía de esa forma. Las probabilidades apuntaban a que Amelia estaba vigilando a Tifa en algún punto cercano, si no era ella seria algún peón. Incluso en ese caso podría revelarme información sobre su paradero y la dirección de sus planes.

La cena transcurrió si más altercados, en los próximos días Vincent y Squall irían a Lithium para contactar con la armada de Armenia y enviar informes falsos sobre la misión y el reconocimiento que había trazado Squall sobre Rinoa. De alguna forma quería volver a ver a la Tifa que conocí en Balamb pero la chica calmada con ceguera también era Tifa. La amaba sin importar nada y me estaba destruyendo no poder decírselo, sentía que algo me retenía y no entendía muy bien porque.

Esa noche no pude dormir, me desperté sudando luego de tener el mismo sueño sobre Nibelheim. Ahora adquiría un significado diferente para mí, cuando le preguntaba a la Tifa del pasado sobre su elección entre mi hermano y yo. Ahora en este momento, realmente me gustaría poder recordar su respuesta. Mi mente era un caos y mi corazón no estaba en mejores condiciones, salí de mi cuarto y me deslice por la sala de estar hasta un amplio pasillo con grandes ventanas. La luna llena brillaba fuerte mente filtrando su luz por las ventanas, mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo y no sabía porque. Me pare apoyado contra la ventana, sus pirando con dolor esperando que el brillo de la luna despejara el camino en mis pensamientos. Sentí el aire atrás de mi moverse, abrí mis ojos con el cuerpo totalmente tenso mientras una cálida mano agarraba mi hombro con suavidad.

Lo siento - dijo Tifa cuando me voltee con demasiada velocidad, mi respiración estaba agitada sin quererlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su piel brillaba levemente bajo la luna - no esperaba encontrar a nadie, señor Strife.

No podía dormir - conteste con voz tranquila, intentando apaciguar mi respiración - ¿Cómo supo que era yo?

Durante la cena parecía muy afligido, de todos usted sería la mejor opción para encontrarse aquí ahora - explico Tifa con gesto pensativo, sonreí ante su deducción. Tifa seguía siendo tan perceptiva como siempre - lo cierto es que quería hablar con usted.

¿Es por eso que está aquí ahora? - respondí intentando calmar mi corazón ante lo que dijo.

No, siempre he tenido problemas para dormir - explico Tifa con una sonrisa sincera, sonreí en respuesta. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde la última sonrisa que vi de ella - me preguntaba como supo de mi nombre, Tifa, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.

Bueno investigue algunas cosas antes de venir aquí, credenciales y pases, leí su nombre en alguno de esos papeles - explique con rapidez, no podía decirle la verdad, por lo menos no ahora - no es que no confié en el consejal, solo es algo de rutinario.

Entiendo - dijo recuperando una postura seria, era una máscara que me incomodaba grandemente. Tifa no me había creído pero no indagaría más - si es posible, me gustaría que no volviera a mencionarlo, ni a sus compañeros. Pensé que mi prometido era el único que lo sabía.

¿su prometido? - pregunte mientras me apoyaba con suavidad en el marco de la ventana, sentía mi corazón empezar a forzar cada latido como si ya no tuviera motivos para seguir.

Firion - respondió mientras una sonrisa de felicidad adornaba su rostro, parecía sumergida en algún recuerdo - es un gran hombre, me ha apoyado tanto - explico en un tono más animado pero luego su expresión se volvió melancólica - le debo mi vida, no sé qué sería de mi sin él.

Ustedes parecen ser muy felices juntos - comente con voz apagada, trague con dificultad. Ni siquiera tenía conciencia de lo que estaba saliendo de mi boca,

Si, lo somos - concordó Tifa dando un paso para tocar el cristal de la ventana - lo quiero mucho, pronto será oficial y podré devolverle un poco de todo lo que me ha dado.

¿Cómo se conocieron? - pregunte luego de unos minutos de silencio, donde hacia un esfuerzo para que mi mundo no se volteara.

éramos amigos de pequeños, ambos nacimos y crecimos en Nibelheim - explico Tifa con un rubor en sus mejillas - no recuerdo mucho de esos tiempos, con el tiempo nos separamos y el año pasado nos volvimos a encontrar en Lithium.

Es una linda historia - comente tragando con dificultad, Tifa no me recordaba. No había ningún rastro de un Cloud Strife en su vida.

Esa chica, Laika - comento Tifa luego de que pasara otro momento de silencio - ¿Saben qué es, en realidad?

Que quiere decir - pregunte un poco confundido, la pregunta me tomo desprevenido - ¿te refieres a que es un hada? Claro que sí.

Pero… pero si tú la tocaste - susurro Tifa con nerviosismo, volteando su cabeza en todas direcciones - las demás razas no son reconocidas ni como personas, no está bien visto por la sociedad.

Nunca me ha importado lo que piensen los demás - le corte un poco molesto por lo que dijo aunque fuera una realidad en el mundo. En mi mente repase si había agarrado a Laika en algún momento pero de cualquier manera era imposible que Tifa lo viera - Laika es mi amiga, eso es lo más importante. Es una pena si te molesta.

No me molesta - aclaro riendo de felicidad, una risa llena de alegría. Me miro con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro - es solo que no es algo común, eres diferente.

¿eso es malo? - pregunte sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir.

No, me gusta lo diferente - comento volteando su rostro para dedicarme una sonrisa, sus mejillas enrojecieron y giro su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo - debes pensar que soy muy extraña.

Lo eres - acorde mientras reía, agacho su cabeza escondiendo su rostro con algunos mechones - pero me gusta eso.

Supongo que tomare eso como un halago - respondió con una sonrisa, su tono parecía divertido. Sentía una gran paz, era increíble como dominaba mis emociones con Tifa. Como ir en una montaña rusa - no muchos se toman el tiempo para conversar con alguien en mi condición.

Pues a mí me agradas y me gustaría conocerte mejor - le dije con voz suave y pausada, su rostro mostro cierta sorpresa. Sus mejillas se pusieron de un hermoso color rojizo y esbozo una sonrisa sincera.

A mí también me gustaría - respondió Tifa en un susurro que pareció mas un suspiro, sonrió con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba - es extraño, siento como si lo conociera desde hace mucho. Es tan… natural, hablar de esta manera con usted, señor Strife.

Creo que se a lo que se refiere, es muy rara tanta formalidad - comente con un suspiro, Tifa ya me conocía desde hacía bastante. Sus recuerdos no estaban totalmente perdidos pero había algunas dudas - lo siento si soy muy entrometido, pero ¿porque no le gusta su primer nombre?

Pues si está siendo entrometido, señor Strife - concordó tifa apretando la boca, pensé que estaba molesta. Luego de unos minutos suspiro y la indecisión lleno su rostro - simplemente me recuerda parte de un pasado que quiero olvidar, cuando era débil y tonta. Cometí muchos errores, hice sufrir a muchas personas.

Sabe, toda mi vida he tenido que enfrentar muchas situaciones difíciles - conté luego de que el silencio llenara el ambiente, Tifa ladeo su cabeza para escucharme - y siempre había alguien que me ayudaba, mucha gente salió herida por mi e incluso algunos murieron. Yo era débil y tal vez incluso ahora lo soy - hice una pausa, Tifa se mostraba muy atenta - me sentía culpable y solo, que no había sentido en mi vida - dije recordando ciertas cosas sobre mi vida, Tifa asintió levemente mientras su rostro expresaba tristeza - pero son ese tipo de cosas que nos hacen ser fuertes, porque tuvimos la voluntad para vivir aunque significara enfrentar todo eso. Olvidar los errores del pasado solo hará que se repitan en el futuro - nos quedamos en silencio, Tifa parecía perdida en sus recuerdos. Su rostro estaba melancólico y no me gustaba verla así - Tifa es un hermoso nombre, y es parte de quien es usted.

Tiene razón, no lo había pensado así - respondió Tifa en un susurro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa - mi madre eligió ese nombre para mí - confeso con un sonrisa entre melancolía y felicidad - todos me conocen como Lilith, una tranquila y recta dama de la nobleza, incluso Firion. Así es en la sociedad, esa parte de mí no existe. Tifa es reconocida en este mundo - susurro con tristeza, ambos sabíamos que no se refería a su nombre.

Entonces yo la reconoceré - le llame con voz seria, me pare frente a ella para mirarla más de cerca. Su respiración se volvió más lenta, parecía saber que estaba frente a ella - sé que no es mucho, pero al menos entre los dos puedes ser Tifa Lilith Lockheart. Lo bueno y lo malo, reconoceré cada parte de ti.

siento que eso sería una molestia para ti - comento en un susurro bajo con voz ahogada, su amplia sonrisa me hizo reír de felicidad - te tomare la palabra - dijo luego de un momento sin perder la sonrisa - entonces te diré Cloud desde ahora.

Eso estaría bien, Tifa - acorde con una sonrisa, ella parecía feliz. Me alegro ver que Tifa no había cambiado tanto, aunque sentía que aún me ocultaba muchas cosas. Vi sus ojos apagados y la tristeza apago mi sonrisa - ¿cómo es… no poder ver?

Bueno, generalmente puedo imaginarme las cosas y evitar la oscuridad de siempre. No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras - explico con gesto pensativo, luego ladeo su cabeza con una sonrisa - los demás sentidos se agudizan, puedo escuchar cosas desde lejos. Incluso reconocer a alguien por su aroma o su voz.

Eso es asombroso - admití mirándola con sorpresa, Tifa sonrió con orgullo mientras asentía.

Aun así me gustaría ver ya que hace más fácil las cosas, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría ver. Aunque tenemos ciertas formas de ver por los demás sentidos, no es lo mismo pero es mejor que nada - explico con un suspiro apagado, su tono de melancolía me hizo volver a mirar las lunas. Incluso bajo el mismo cielo, Tifa no podía verla - esto podría parecerte raro - comento luego de un momento, hizo una pausa. Lucia nerviosa mientras daba un paso cerca de mí - ¿Te importaría si toco tu rostro un momento?

No - respondí sin pensar realmente en su pregunta, me tomo con la guardia baja - adelante.

Tifa se acercó a mí con lentitud, levanto sus manos tanteando con la misma tortuosa lentitud. Tome sus manos con las mías, sentí un pequeño temblor. Las sujete con suavidad hasta poner sus manos en mis mejillas, su respiración era acompasada. Tenía a Tifa tan cerca que mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, sus dedos empezaron a moverse por mis mejillas hasta mi barbilla. Lo hacía con mucha delicadez y lentitud, sabía que para Tifa esto era como mirar el rostro de alguien pero no podía evitar emocionarme. Parecían suaves caricias, su tacto estaba mucho más desarrollado que el mío y lo más probable es que estuviera dibujando mi rostro en su mente. Recorrió con sus dedos cada parte de mi rostro, llego a mis ojos y repaso hasta la punta de mi nariz. Por momento la veía suspirar con suavidad, sin proponérselo se acercaba a mí y podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar con mi piel.

Lance un suspiro cuando sus manos bajaron a mis mejillas nuevamente y subió hasta mi frente donde comenzaba mi pelo, avanzo un poco más mientras sus manos recorrían mi pelo hasta detrás de las orejas y volvían trazando un camino por mi barbilla. Alcé mis brazos hasta tocar sus hombros con suavidad, a Tifa no pareció importarle. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, vi sus mejillas enrojecer y su rostro ponerse rojo cuando sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer la comisura de mis labios. Pasaron largos minutos mientras acariciaba con delicadeza mi boca.

Gracias por dejarme hacer esto - dijo en un susurro bajo mientras comenzaba a alejar sus manos con delicadeza, hice lo mismo con mis manos. Sin proponérmelo nuestras manos chocaron y las tome con las mías, Tifa esbozó una sonrisa - si me permites decirlo, eres muy guapo.

Lo dices enserio - pregunte con ironía, mientras reía con suavidad. Tifa no se había alejado por lo que seguíamos a poca distancia, repase el dorso de su mano mientras veía el rubor de sus mejillas.

Que no pueda ver no significa que no tenga preferencias - explico con un puchero, hizo un gesto antes de reír junto conmigo. Seguimos así unos minutos, hasta que las risas se apagaron poco a poco.

¿Haces esto con las personas que conoces? - pregunte en un bajo susurro mientras acariciaba su mano con la mía, Tifa respondió al tacto mientras el sonrojo en su rostro aumentaba.

Solo cuando siento que es necesario, así que casi nunca - explico Tifa con una sonrisa, su respiración estaba un poco agitada - a Firion le pareció muy raro al principio… - su voz se apagó de pronto y su rostro se quedó inexpresivo, aparto su mano de la mía y se alejó con dos pasos largos - estoy comprometida - dijo con voz seria, más para sí misma - realmente quiero a Firion, es un gran hombre.

¿eres feliz con tu vida ahora? - pregunte luego de una pausa mientras Tifa parecía regañarse mentalmente, recordar a Firion había sido suficiente para que ella me dejara a un lado. Un engranaje en mi cerebro había rodado para acomodar mis pensamientos, la idea que me había estado molestando todo el día.

Claro que si - exclamo Tifa con voz seria - tengo una vida tranquila y sin problemas en un lugar hermosa con un maravilloso hombre, alguien que me ama - su voz se cortaba más a medida que iba explicando, parecía que se lo decía a si misma - pronto nos casaremos, ¿porque no sería feliz?

Entiendo, tienes razón - acorde llamando su atención, Tifa seguía con una expresión seria y algo perdida en pensamientos - realmente te deseo lo mejor, Tifa y lamento haberte molestado esta noche.

No lo hiciste, me agrado platicar contigo - se apresuró a decir Tifa con voz alarmada, esboce una sonrisa - es solo que ha sido un largo día, convendría descansar.

Es verdad, han pasado muchas cosas - acorde mientras, me alegro que Tifa no pudiera ver la tristeza de mi rostro - mañana será un nuevo día.

Tifa parecía tener un conflicto en su mente, pero parecía preocupada nuestra despedida. Hablamos un poco más de cosas triviales como lo que haría mañana, mientras subíamos al segundo piso. Ella parecía caminar en la oscuridad mejor que yo, realmente fue algo que me impresiono. La acompañe a su cuarto y nos despedimos con una sonrisa, regrese al mío con paso lento. Mi mente estaba muy clara ahora pero no me gustaba la resolución a la que me llevo toda la situación.

Lo que estaba pasando ahora, era justamente lo que siempre dije que era lo mejor. Tifa estaba feliz y tenía una vida tranquila y pacífica, no se vería expuesta a más peligros ni a situaciones riesgosas. No recordaba que me amaba y no tendría por qué luchar en mis batallas, solo tenía que encargarme de Amelia y los demás involucrados. Ya no debía preocuparme por herirla o incluso sobrevivir, ella no saldría lastimada ya que no sentía nada por mí. Era horrible admitirlo pero Firion era un buen hombre y confiable, cuido a Tifa todo este tiempo al punto de ganarse su cariño. Se iban a… casar.

Mi corazón se destruyó, pero fue diferente ahora. Mi corazón había desaparecido, se lo di a Tifa y junto con todos sus recuerdos. Mi corazón desapareció, ahora solo había un hueco en mi pecho. Un enorme vacío, pero no importaba si podía asegurarle a Tifa una vida feliz y Tranquila. Así que lo haría así, incluso si moría con ello, porque ya no tenía ningún motivo para volver. Me encargaría de Amelia, los recuerdos no importaban si todo había resultado bien para Tifa. Me tire sobre la hermosa y cómoda cama, todos mis problemas habían desaparecido. Ya no importaba entender todo lo que había sucedido, no importaba nada más. Había tanta tranquilidad en mi mente después de tanto caos, aún así no entendía porque me sentía más miserable. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron sin control por mi rostro, el sentimiento de impotencia que me embargaba era aterrador. Ahora tenía muy claro lo que haría, Firion era la mejor opción para Tifa. Solo me encargaría de permitir que Tifa tuviera una tranquila vida, una vida normal y feliz. Ella se lo merecía, apreté las sabanas con fuerza mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas. Tifa se merecía eso, se lo debía. Yo no era el hombre para darle esa vida pero me encargaría que tuviera la oportunidad de lograrlo con Firion. No dormí esa noche dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro, quería prepararme ya que al amanecer me entregaría a esa oscuridad que ahora residía en mi vacío pecho.

**Bueno y aqui el ultimo (por ahora), subire mas pronto o eso planeo, gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leer esta historia. Si lo han dsifrutado, divertido o emociona, les agradeceria que lo digan en un review y tmabien las opiniones o quejas. Todo aporta ^^ siempre intento hacer lo mejor con esta historia. **

SprintBolt: bueno, quiza esten un poco confundidos o no y se preguntaran que pasara de ahora en adelante o se hacen una idea.

Cloud: mi hermano esta vivo? y se casara con Tifa?

SprintBolt: tranquilo, es solo parte de la trama aun faltan muchas cosas mas. pero eso lo veremos mas adelante

Tifa: me imagine muchas cosas pero esto cruza mas alla de la sopresa.

Cloud: Bueno considerando la peligrosa relacion hasta ahora, creo que entiendo mi razonamiento al final.

Tifa: no ira a quedarse asi verdad?

SprintBolt: por supuesto q... no les dire nada XD, hasta el proximo cap. nos estamos leyendo ^^


End file.
